Dragon Ball Virus chapter 1
by Black Falcon
Summary: To jest historia o bitwie przeciwko tajemniczej mocy z Kosmosu! This story is about the battle against the mystery power from space!
1. Default Chapter

Odcinek 1  
  
Tego wieczora na dworze by³o cicho. Mrok nocy spowi³ okolicê, sk³aniaj¹c do snu coraz wiêcej istnieñ. Wydawa³oby siê, ¿e tak samo post¹pi³ z mieszkañcami domku na równinie. Myli³ siê jednak...  
  
Pomimo póŸnej pory nie spa³. Le¿a³ w swoim ³ó¿ku i rozmyœla³. W przeciwieñstwie do okrywaj¹cej go ko³dry, jego myœli by³y ponure i czarne. Wspomina³ swoje ¿ycie i nie by³ z niego zachwycony. Wiele z jego marzeñ odesz³o w zapomnienie, wiele spraw potoczy³o siê inaczej, ni¿ zamierza³. Niepojête, jak bardzo ró¿ni³ siê od tego, kim by³ dawniej. Ci, których pozna³, odmienili go ca³kowicie...  
  
Le¿¹ca obok kobieta poruszy³a siê przez sen. Zamrucza³a coœ i spa³a dalej. On obróci³ siê w jej stronê i popatrzy³ na ni¹. Oto kolejny dowód jego przemiany. ¯ona. Wszystko tak naprawdê zaczê³o siê od niej. W³aœnie ona zwróci³a go ¿yciu wiele dni temu. Czuwa³a przy nim, gdy œmieræ zaciska³a na nim swe ³apska. Potem da³a mu syna. Kontynuatora rodu. Nastêpcê.  
  
Rozmyœla³ d³ugie chwile, do póŸna w nocy. W koñcu poczu³ g³ód. Powoli, by nie budziæ œpi¹cej, wsta³. Trafi³ bosymi stopami w stoj¹ce obok ³ó¿ka kapcie i uda³ siê do kuchni. Stara³ siê nie zwracaæ uwagi na w³asny strój, na bia³¹ pid¿amê w szare misie. Ma³¿onka lubi³a takie rzeczy. Godzi³ siê na to ze spokojem. Sam chyba dobrze nie wiedzia³, jak bardzo j¹ kocha³. Gdyby j¹ utraci³, utraci³by czêœæ siebie...  
  
Pochyli³ siê do lodówki. Znalaz³ tam kawa³ek wêdliny i mas³o. Z pojemnika przy lodówce wyj¹³ chleb i rozpocz¹³ przygotowywanie posi³ku. Tej nocy i tak ju¿ nie zaœnie, ukroi³ wiêc szeœæ kromek i kilka z nich ju¿ posmarowa³ mas³em.  
  
Trzyma³ w rêcê ostatni¹, kiedy to siê sta³o. Zauwa¿y³ jakiœ daleki, nikn¹cy blask za oknem. Spojrza³ dok³adniej w jego stronê. Zamruga³ oczami, gdy œwiat³o sta³o siê jaskrawe. Nadal nieœwiadomie trzyma³ nó¿ i kromkê chleba. W pewnej chwili wyda³o mu siê, ¿e rozró¿nia jakiœ kszta³t. Trwa³o to zaledwie sekundê. Skrawki czasu póŸniej coœ przeraŸliwie jasnego wybuch³o mu prosto w oczy bez ¿adnego dŸwiêku. Sztylety bólu wbi³y mu siê w Ÿrenice. Ogieñ zgas³ tak nagle, jak siê pojawi³, ale on tego nie dostrzeg³. Pijany z bólu tylko krzykn¹³ i upuœci³ wszystko na pod³ogê. Lew¹ d³oni¹ zas³oni³ oczy i uklêkn¹³ w cierpieniu.  
  
Nó¿ upad³ cicho, ale g³os mê¿a dotar³ do jej uszu. W pierwszej sekundzie myœla³a, ¿e œni, ale po³ówka ³ó¿ka by³a pusta. Wsta³a rozbudzona, na cia³o ubrane tylko w bieliznê narzuci³a zielony szlafrok i posz³a szukaæ ukochanego. Nie zasta³a go w pustym na ten wieczór pokoju syna. Ich potomek nocowa³ dzisiaj u przyjaciela.   
  
Posz³a w kierunku kuchni. Jej pierwsze spojrzenie dostrzeg³o niedokoñczony posi³ek, a potem le¿¹c¹ kanapkê. Dopiero na koñcu ujrza³a mê¿a. Wci¹¿ klêcza³ na pod³odze. Podesz³a do niego niespokojna.  
  
- Vegeta ? - wypowiedzia³a cicho imiê ma³¿onka.  
  
Nie odpowiedzia³. Kucnê³a obok i znów siê odezwa³a :  
  
- Co siê sta³o, kochanie ? - mówi¹c to spróbowa³a delikatnie odsun¹æ mu d³oñ z twarzy. Nie zaprotestowa³. Spojrza³a mu potem prosto w oczy. By³y ca³kiem bia³e, bez Ÿrenic, têczówek - zupe³nie puste. Tylko po policzkach ciek³y stru¿ki ³ez.  
  
- Twoje oczy...- wykrztusi³a przera¿ona jego wygl¹dem.  
  
Dopiero po chwili odezwa³ siê do niej. G³os mia³ chrapliwy i cichy.  
  
- Oœlep³em, Bulmo...Ksi¹¿ê Vegeta jest œlepy...  
  
Nie mog³a pokazaæ, jak bardzo to ni¹ wstrz¹snê³o. Powstrzyma³a w³asne ³zy cisn¹ce siê do oczu i objê³a go mocno. Wyczuwa³a, ¿e jej ksi¹¿ê nie p³acze - a jeœli ju¿, to w minimalnym stopniu - z powodu w³asnej œlepoty. Nigdy tak nie postêpowa³, kiedy spotka³o go coœ z³ego. Dziœ na pewno te¿ tak by³o. Musia³o siê wydarzyæ coœ strasznego, niepojêtego.  
  
Pomog³a mu siê podnieœæ i zaprowadzi³a do ³ó¿ka. To tam usiad³a na przeœcieradle, obok mê¿a i zapyta³a wreszcie, przytulona do Vegety :  
  
- Jak do tego dosz³o, jak mogê ci pomóc ? - walczy³a z rozpacz¹.  
  
- Zobaczy³em za oknem œwiat³o. Przybli¿a³o siê do mnie. Nagle zmieni³o kszta³t i uderzy³o mnie prosto w oczy...Potem czu³em tylko narastaj¹cy ból, który teraz ucich³ zupe³nie. Bulmo...dzisiaj po raz pierwszy chyba w ¿yciu p³aka³em z bólu...  
  
- Na pewno wkrótce odzyskasz wzrok - by³a tego pewna. Ostro¿nie ujê³a d³oñ mê¿a w swoj¹ i g³adzi³a z trosk¹ i mi³oœci¹.  
  
Vegeta nie by³ tego wcale pewny. Wyczuwa³, ¿e ten blask nieprzypadkowo trafi³ w³aœnie jego. Skoro tak, to ten, kto zainicjowa³ atak, postara siê, by by³ skuteczny...  
  
Wtedy w³aœnie zda³ sobie sprawê z pewnego faktu. Jeœli on by³ czyimœ celem, to mog¹ byæ i ofiary tej wojny. Kim bêdzie najbli¿sza z nich ? Oczywiste, ¿e Bulma ! Musi j¹ od siebie oddaliæ jak najszybciej.  
  
- Wys³uchaj mnie dobrze. Nie wiem, kto chcia³ mnie zabiæ, ale dowiem siê tego. Sam ! - podkreœli³ mocno ostatnie s³owo.  
  
- Ale¿, kochanie...- próbowa³a zaprostestowaæ Bulma.  
  
- Nie, Bulmo. Nie pozwolê ci w tym uczestniczyæ ! - znowu by³ saiyañskim ksiêciem, pe³nym dumy i honoru. - Nie pozwolê ci siê nara¿aæ...- doda³ ju¿ ciszej.  
  
Wpatrywa³a siê chwilê w jego twarz, a potem namiêtnie poca³owa³a w usta. Odpowiedzia³ równie ognistym poca³unkiem i ju¿ moment póŸniej pieœci³ swoimi silnymi d³oñmi nagie cia³o ¿ony. Ca³owa³ jej piersi, dawa³ rozkosz zaiste ksi¹¿¹c¹ ka¿dym swoim ruchem i pieszczot¹.  
  
Do rana nie wydarzy³o siê ju¿ nic. Œwit zasta³ ich razem. Vegeta po spêdzonej z ¿on¹ nocy zasn¹³. To on obudzi³ siê pierwszy i zbudzi³ Bulmê.  
  
- Dziœ wraca Trunks od Son Goku. Bêdzie siê tob¹ opiekowa³ podczas mojej nieobecnoœci.  
  
- Ale jak zamierzasz gdziekolwiek lecieæ ? - Przecie¿ ty...- zamilk³a.  
  
- Przygotuj mi ubranie - rzuci³.  
  
Nie pozwoli³ jej pomagaæ w ubieraniu siê. Sam zmieni³ ubranie na bardziej odpowiednie i poprosi³ Bulmê, ¿eby zaprosi³a do nich równie¿ Goku z Son Gohanem. Nie wolno jej by³o mówiæ o tym, co siê sta³o. Mieli tylko przyjœæ do ich mieszkania razem z Trunksem, synem Vegety i Bulmy.  
  
Son Goku zdziwi³ siê nieco zaproszeniem od saiyañskiego ksiêcia, ale zgodzi³ siê przyjœæ na œniadanie. Zabierze ze sob¹ Son Gohana, drugi syn - Son Goten - nie zosta³ zaproszony. Wed³ug Chi - chi, jego matki, mia³ za du¿o nauki. Zreszt¹ Vegeta do niego sprawy nie mia³.  
  
Przyszli o oznaczonej porze. Bulma otworzy³a drzwi, pierwszy wpad³ Trunks i od razu pobieg³ do siedz¹cego przy stole ojca.  
  
- Czeœæ, tato, jak leci ?  
  
Zatrzyma³ go jednak stanowczy g³os ojca :  
  
- Usi¹dŸ przy stole, synu. Wy te¿ usi¹dŸcie.  
  
Nawet wiecznie g³odny Goku nie tkn¹³ na razie niczego. Zasiad³ przy stole i czeka³, a¿ dowie siê, po co tu przyszli.  
  
Ksi¹¿ê wsta³ i zwróci³ siê do goœci oraz w³asnego syna i ¿ony, która siedzia³a obok :  
  
- Wczorajszej nocy przydarzy³o mi siê coœ dziwnego - tu opowiedzia³ swoj¹ historiê. - Dlatego muszê was prosiæ o pomoc.  
  
Son Goku prawie zakrztusi³ siê jedzon¹ kanapk¹. Chyba zrozumia³ powagê chwili. Proœba o pomoc p³yn¹ca z ust Vegety by³a rzadkoœci¹. Son Gohan pierwszy odzyska³ mowê.  
  
- Mo¿emy zbadaæ tamto miejsce, nie ma sprawy. Czemu nie zawiadomi³eœ nas wczeœniej ?  
  
- Prze¿y³em zbyt du¿y szok - Vegeta usiad³ i da³ znak do rozpoczêcie jedzenia. Wszyscy a¿ do teraz - wszyscy poza Son Goku - czekali na gospodarza, wyczuwaj¹c powagê dnia.  
  
- Wyobra¿am sobie - mrukn¹³ Son Gohan.   
  
Trunks postanowi³ przy³¹czyæ siê do rozmowy.  
  
- Ja te¿ pójdê z wami - oœwiadczy³.  
  
- Nie, synu - rozkazuj¹cym tonem nakaza³ mu ojciec. - Musisz opiekowaæ siê matk¹.   
  
- Dobrze, tato - zwiesi³ g³owê ch³opak. W jego duszy rós³ potê¿ny gniew na tajemnicz¹ si³e, która skrzywdzi³a jego ojca. Chocia¿ ró¿nie siê im uk³ada³o, chocia¿ Vegeta by³ surowym ojcem, to Trunks kocha³ go bardzo. Podporz¹dkuje siê woli ksiêcia i zostanie w domu.   
  
Son Goku wraz ze starszym synem obiecali poinformowaæ mê¿a Bulmy o wynikach oglêdzin tajemniczego miejsca. Wspólnie ustalili jego przybli¿one po³o¿enie i wyszli z domu Saiyanina. Po drodze zastanawiali siê nad tajemniczym zjawiskiem, do Ÿród³a którego zd¹¿ali.  
  
W miêdzyczasie Bulma sprz¹ta³a po goœciach ze sto³u, Trunks zaœ rozmawia³ z ojcem.  
  
- Czy masz jakieœ przypuszczenia, co do tego ataku ? -zapyta³.  
  
- S¹dzê, ¿e nie mia³ mnie zabiæ, bo ju¿ by to uczyni³. Wyeliminowa³ mnie jednak doœæ skutecznie z wydarzeñ...- zaduma³ siê Vegeta.  
  
- Nie martw siê, ojcze ! Z twoj¹ moc¹...  
  
- Wiem ! - przerwa³ mu ojciec. - Son Goku ju¿ wraca ? - zdziwi³ siê ksi¹¿ê.  
  
- Tak, tato- potwierdzi³ Trunks. - Zawo³am ich tutaj.  
  
W drzwiach stanêli bardzo zdziwieni Son Gohan i Son Goku.  
  
- ZnaleŸliœcie coœ ? - niecierpliwi³ siê Vegeta.  
  
- W tym problem, ¿e nic...Ojciec i ja zbadaliœmy ca³e podwórko, ale ani œladu mocy. Po prostu pustka. Nie wiemy, co by to mog³o byæ.  
  
- Dziwne...Gdybym tylko widzia³ ! Na pewno coœ przeoczyliœcie ! SprawdŸcie jeszcze raz ! - ogniki wœciek³oœci zamigota³y w oczach Saiyanina.  
  
Bulma, która w³aœnie wesz³a, usi³owa³a uspokoiæ mê¿a. Nie uda³o jej siê to, Vegeta z³y na wszystkich i wszystko zamkn¹³ siê w pokoju.  
  
Zrobi³ kilka pompek, ale go to nie uspokoi³o. Przeklêci ! Uderzy³ piêœci¹ w œcianê, a¿ rozkrwawi³ sobie rêkê. Nie zwróci³ na to uwagi. Œci¹gn¹³ mokr¹ od potu koszulê i skoczy³ na ³ó¿ko. Bêdzie musia³ to sam sprawdziæ !  
  
Kiedy tak z¿yma³ siê na ca³y œwiat, w lewym k¹cie pokoju pojawi³o siê blade œwiat³o. Podp³ynê³o bli¿ej i zatrzyma³o siê przy ³ó¿ku Vegety. Po chwilowym przypatrywaniu siê le¿¹cemu uformowa³o migotliwy kszta³t piêknej kobiety.  
  
- Jak siê czujesz, Veg ? - zapyta³¹ ciep³o.  
  
- Veg ? - Vegeta zapomnia³, ¿e jest œlepy i rzuci³ okiem na skraj ³ó¿ka.  
  
- Nie mo¿esz mnie zobaczyæ, ale wiesz, ¿e to ja. Twoja matka, Damaris !  
  
KONIEC ODCINKA NR. 1 


	2. chapter 2

Odcinek 2  
  
Zdumienie Saiyanina nie mia³o granic. Przecie¿ jego matka zginê³a dawno temu ! Swoimi wyczulonymi zmys³ami dostrzeg³, ¿e postaæ zbli¿y³a siê do niego. Nie odczuwa³ strachu, najwy¿ej zainteresowanie. G³os matki by³ ciep³y, ale zmusza³ do pos³uszeñstwa, dlatego spe³ni³ jej rozkaz i uklêkn¹³ przed ni¹ na pod³odze. Nie pomyœla³, ¿e dawniej nigdy nie musia³ przed ni¹ klêczeæ. Damaris mówi³a dalej :  
  
- Wróci³¹m, by pomóc ci odzyskaæ nale¿ne ci miejsce. Powiedz mi, synu, kim jesteœ ! - nakaza³a.  
  
- Twoim synem i...i ksiêciem zniszczonej planety Vegeta - odpowiedzia³.  
  
- Ksi¹¿ê bez tronu nie jest ksiêciem ! - s³owa smaga³y jak biczem. - Zawiod³eœ mnie, Veg ! Sta³eœ siê miêkki !  
  
- Nieprawda, mamo ! - poczu³ siê ura¿ony. - Wiele razy ratowa³em Ziemiê i...  
  
- Ziemiê ! - przerwa³a mu. - Co masz za to ? Czy ktoœ ci s³u¿y ? Czy to twoja planeta ? Po co siê ni¹ interesujesz, skoro czeka na ciebie twój rodzinny dom ? Ojciec powiedzia³, ¿e takiego zniewieœcia³ego Saiyanina jeszcze nigdy nie widzia³ !  
  
- Ojciec ? - wykrztusi³ Vegeta. Wiele lat temu jego rodzic zosta³ zabity przez Freezera.  
  
- S¹dzisz, ¿e król Saiyanów móg³ tak po prostu zgin¹æ ? ¯yje i oczekuje, ¿e oka¿esz siê godnym nastêpc¹. Straci³eœ wzrok, ale dziêki temu mogliœmy przekazaæ ci moc, jakiej nigdy byœ sam nie zdoby³. Dziêki niej bêdziesz móg³ udowodniæ, ¿e jesteœ godzien bycia jego synem.  
  
Moc. Zawsze jej pragn¹³. Konkurowa³ z Son Goku o miano najsilniejszego. Teraz wreszcie mu siê uda³o.  
  
- Podoba ci siê, prawda ? - powiedzia³a Damaris. - Bêdziesz móg³ dysponowaæ ni¹ zawsze i spotkaæ siê z królem pod jednym warunkiem. Musisz oddaæ mu ho³d w postaci kilku istnieñ...  
  
Resztê wyjaœni³a szeptem. Vegeta na u³amek sekundy zamar³, ale s³ucha³ do koñca.  
  
- Jeœli podejmiesz siê tego wyzwania, zabiorê ciê do domu ! Decyduj, synu !  
  
Przez g³owê ksiêcia przemknê³o wspomnienie dawnej chwa³y, w³¹dzy, triumfów. Jak móg³by odzrzuciæ tak¹ ofertê ? Z szacunkiem uca³owa³ d³oñ Damaris i z³o¿y³ przysiêgê wiernoœci. Poczu³, ¿e matka k³adzie mu rêkê na g³owie.  
  
- Otrzymasz teraz ode mnie drugi dar. Utrzymasz go w tajemnicy tak d³ugo, jak to bêdzie konieczne.  
  
Fale z rêki przebieg³y mu przez skórê do oczu. Po chwili zas³ona opad³¹ mu z oczu. Widzia³ ! B³yskawicznie rzuci³ okiem na miejsce, gdzie sta³a Damaris. Nie zdziwi³ siê, ¿e nie by³o tam nikogo. Son Goku te¿ opanowa³ technikê Shunkanido, teleportowania siê z miejsca na miejsce. Nic dziwnego, ¿e Damaris zna t¹ technikê. Pochodzi z najlepszej rasy Wszechœwiata.  
  
Wsta³. Rozejrza³ siê po pokoju. Czu³ energiê przep³ywaj¹c¹ przez jego cia³o. Uœmiechn¹³ siê szeroko; by³ gotów. Mia³ przewagê, poniew¿ widzia³,a oni o tym nie wiedzieli. Oni - marne istoty z planety Ziemia. Jedna z nich w³aœnie ¿egna Son Goku z synem. S³ysza³ ich g³osy. Ubra³ koszulê i zaczeka³, a¿ wyjd¹. Wiedzia³, ¿e zaraz zapuka tu Bulma.  
  
Istotnie. Zapuka³a, a potem wesz³¹, kiedy nie odpowiedza³. Siedzia³ na ³ó¿ku, nie daj¹c po sobie poznaæ, ¿e j¹ widzi.  
  
- Rozumiem, ¿e cierpisz, ale nie masz prawa tak traktowaæ naszych przyjació³ ! Oni chcieli ci pomóc i...  
  
- Przestañ, Bulmo - poprosi³ cicho. W jego g³osie by³a udrêka. Natychmiast przerwa³a wymówki i rzek³a ju¿ spokojniej :  
  
- Na pewno nie chcia³eœ byc niemi³y. Ta sytuacja nie jest ³atwa i dla mnie, ale poradzimy sobie z ni¹, zobaczysz.  
  
Kucnê³a przy nim i po³o¿y³a g³owê na jego kolanach. Spojrza³ na ni¹ zmru¿onymi oczami. To ona by³a powodem jego s³aboœci. Przez ni¹ sta³ siê godnym pogardy domatorem. Móg³by ju¿ teraz to skoñczyæ, ale wtedy by siê zdradzi³. RozluŸni³ miêœnie i zmusi³ siê do pog³askania Bulmy. Przytuli³a siê jeszcze bardziej do mê¿a. Da³¹ siê nabraæ, bo jego oczy nadal by³y bia³e.  
  
- Kocham ciê - szepnê³a. By³ jej wybrankiem. By³ te¿ jej œmiertelnym wrogiem.  
  
Mimo szczerych chêci nie rozwi¹zali zagadki utraty wzroku przez Saiyanina. Nie poskutkowa³a te¿ fasolka Senzu, co bardzo zaniepokoi³o Bulmê. Nie wiedzia³a, ¿e Vegeta po kryjomu zgniót³ j¹ w palcach, a resztek siê pozby³. Pozostawa³a tylko maszyna lecznicza. Zamierza³a zaproponowaæ mu to po obiedzie.  
  
Tymczasem Vegeta sta³ w miejscu, sk¹d kilka dni temu wystrzeli³o tamto œwiat³o. Patrzy³ przed siebie, choæ zbli¿aj¹cemu siê do niego Trunksowi wydawa³o siê, ¿e oczy ojca nadal nic nie dostrzegaj¹.  
  
- Tato ? - zawo³a³ ch³opiec.  
  
Ksi¹¿ê nie drgn¹³. Nie poruszy³ siê te¿, gdy Trukns podszed³ ju¿ ca³kiem blisko.  
  
- Tato - ponowi³ Trunks. - Mam do ciebie proœbê. Mama jest bardzo zajêta, a ja mam na jutro napisaæ opowiadanie o w³asnej rodzinie. Czy móg³bym ci przeczytaæ to, co ju¿ napisa³em, ¿ebyœ mi to oceni³ ?  
  
- Czytaj - rzek³ ponuro Vegeta.  
  
Trunks odchrz¹kn¹³ i rozpocz¹³ czytanie.  
  
- " Moja mama ma na imiê Bulma i jest bardzo m¹dra. Potrafi wymyœliæ ró¿ne wynalazki, zajmowaæ siê domem, a tak¿ê dbaæ o mojego ojca "...  
  
- Dosyæ ! - przerwa³ mu Saiyanin. - Co za bzdury ! Wed³ug ciebie tylko ta Ziemianka cokolwiek umie, a ja jestem do niczego ? - ksi¹¿ê gwa³townie siê obróci³. Wœciek³oœæ ojca sparali¿owa³a Trunksa, sta³ tylko i s³ucha³.   
  
- Zapamiêtaj sobie, ¿e jestem ksiêciem, ch³ystku ! - Vegeta ju¿ nie wytrzyma³ i z ca³ej si³y uderzy³ syna w twarz. Ten jeszcze przez chwilê sta³ bez ruchu, a¿ w koñcu pobieg³ do swojego pokoju ze ³zami w oczach.  
  
Saiyanin tak¿e siê nie poruszy³. Skamienia³. Uderzy³ syna tak mocno, ¿e rozkrwawi³ mu nos i wargi. Nie móg³ siê otrz¹sn¹æ z widoku krwi Trunksa i jego oczu, wyra¿aj¹cych nieme zdziwienie. Uderzy³ go za nic...  
  
- Nie chcia³em tego...-wyszepta³. - Co we mnie wst¹pi³o ?  
  
Jego syn nie zd¹¿y³ dobiec do pokoju, bo zatrzyma³a go w kuchni Bulma. Od razu zorientowa³a siê, ¿e coœ siê wydarzy³o. Zapyta³a go, co siê sta³o. Syn prze³kn¹³ ³zy i powiedzia³ :  
  
- Nic, mamo. Przewróci³em siê tylko przy æwiczeniach.  
  
- Nie k³am, Trunks. Mój syn nie p³aka³by z takiego powodu. Kto ciê uderzy³ ?  
  
W tej samej chwili do kuchni wszed³ Vegeta.   
  
- Co tu siê dzieje ? - zapyta³ ch³odno, choæ siê domyœla³.  
  
- Trunks pobi³ siê z kimœ, nie chce powiedzieæ, z kim. Mo¿e ty go wypytasz - westchnê³a Bulma.  
  
- I tak mi nie powie - wzruszy³ ramionami jej m¹¿, po czym zrobi³ krok w kierunku pokoju.  
  
- Dok¹d idziesz ? Co z obiadem ? - zapyta³a Bulma, nadal zdezorientowana.  
  
- Nie jestem g³odny - odpar³ zimno. - Zajmij siê tym mazgajem, swoim synem.  
  
Wyszed³ po tych s³owach. W innej chwili zrobi³aby mu awanturê za okreœlenie " swoim synem ", ale teraz tylko zrobi³o jej siê przykro. Cebulowa zupa wystyg³a, nie zjedzona przez nikogo. Bulma zapomnia³a nawet zaproponowaæ Vegecie kapsu³ê lecznicz¹.  
  
W pokoju wœciek³y Vegeta sta³ przy oknie ze skrzy¿owanymi rêkami.  
  
- Nie potrafiê ! - mówi³. - Nie potrafiê zabiæ w³asnej ¿ony i dziecka ! To ponad moje si³y ! Kocham ich i wolê nigdy nie ujrzeæ ojca, ni¿ ich zabiæ ! Wybacz mi, mamo, ale...  
  
Nie dokoñczy³. Poczu³ ostry ból w d³oni lewej rêki. Spojrza³ na ni¹ i zobaczy³, ¿e jego ¿y³y zmieniaj¹ kolor na zielony. W g³owie zaczê³o mu szumieæ, kiedy ból obj¹³ ka¿d¹ ¿y³ê w ciele. Chwyci³ siê praw¹ rêk¹ krawêdzi ³ó¿ka. Prawie mdla³ z bólu. Zaciska³ zêby, ¿eby nie krzyczeæ. Zaczê³o mu brakowaæ tchu. Bliski œmierci wykrztusi³ :  
  
- Zrobiê to...  
  
Ból natychmiast zel¿a³. Nie mia³ wyjœcia - albo zabije Bulmê i Trunksa, albo umrze w mêczarniach. Coœ kierowa³o jego ¿yciem, to samo coœ kaza³o mu uderzyæ dziœ syna, krzyczeæ na niego, a teraz ¿¹da³o œmierci dwóch najbli¿szych mu osób. By³ sam ze swoj¹ tragedi¹ - nikt nie móg³ mu pomóc.  
  
Trunks w swoim pokoju otar³ ³zy. Wstydzi³ siê trochê, ¿e siê rozp³aka³. Coœ jest nie w porz¹dku z jego ojcem. Byæ mo¿e ma to coœ wspólnego z tamtym wybuchem. Musi rozwi¹zaæ t¹ sprawê. Poprosi o pomoc swojego przyjaciela. Podniós³ s³uchawkê telefonu i po³¹czy³ siê z Son Gotenem.  
  
- Czeœæ, stary - rozpocz¹³ rozmowê. - Wpadnij do mnie zaraz. To pilne.  
  
- Ale Trunks...Mama w³aœnie zabiera nas na zakupy do The Real...Tata i Son Gohan ju¿ siedz¹ w samochodzie - prostestowa³ szesnastolatek.  
  
- Ch³opie, w moim domu dzieje siê coœ dziwnego. Ojcu coœ odbi³o, czyta³em mu wypracowanie na jutro i...  
  
- Wypracowanie ?! - przerazi³ siê Son Goten. - Przypomnia³eœ mi, ¿e jutro mam sprawdzian z fizyki ! - tu przerwa³ na moment rozmowê, bo dobieg³y go poœpieszaj¹ce wrzaski Chi - Chi. - Ju¿ idê ! - odkrzykn¹³ jej i zwróci³ siê do coraz bardziej wkurzonego Trunksa, który ju¿ widzia³ w myœlach ogromny rachunek telefoniczny. - Jak wrócê, to wpadnê do ciebie z zeszytem, wyjaœnisz mi prawo Pascala ! Czeœæ ! - Son Goten od³o¿y³ s³uchawkê.  
  
Trunks o ma³o nie przeszed³ w SS1 z wœciek³oœci. PóŸniej mo¿e byæ ju¿ za póŸno ! Potrzebowa³ pomocy teraz ! Do Bulmy nie pójdzie, tylko by siê przejê³a i nic poza tym. Musi daæ sobie radê sam.  
  
Bulma te¿ chcia³a byæ dzielna. Najpierw tragedia w kuchni, potem sytuacja z synem - te zdarzenia przeros³y j¹. Daleko jej by³o do ³ez, ale potrzebowa³a z kimœ porozmawiaæ. Zapuka³a do pokoju syna, ale ten wyszed³ chwilê temu. Pewnie do sali æwiczeñ, wy³adowaæ swoj¹ z³oœæ. Westchnê³a g³êboko, zaciskaj¹c piêœci. Owszem, porozmawia ! Z Veget¹.  
  
Czu³ siê, jakby mia³ w sobie drug¹ osobowoœæ. Ta nowa podstêpnie wykorzystywa³a jego t³umione pragnienia, siêga³a do mrocznej strony jego duszy. Ba³ siê jej, ale jednoczeœnie po¿¹da³. Teraz zaatakowa³a silniej, jak wirus, który rozwija siê w organiŸmie nosiciela, czy te¿ zara¿onoego osobnika. Podda³ siê jej, pozwoli³, by zaw³adnê³a sercem i rozumem. Z ³atwoœci¹ osi¹gn¹³ SS1, potem w sekundê zmieni³ siê w SS2. Wygl¹da³ niesamowicie, stoj¹c na œrodku pokoju z faluj¹cymi w³osami i aur¹ wokó³ cia³a. Bez wysi³ku wszed³ w SS3, pozosta³ mu tylko ostatni stopieñ Super Saiyanina. Czwórka by³a jego marzeniem.Skupi³ siê i nagle zrozumia³, ¿e mo¿e o wiele wiêcej, ni¿ SS4. Poczu³, ¿e zaraz przemieni siê w SS5. Wtedy wesz³a Bulma.  
  
KONIEC ODCINKA NR. 2 


	3. chapter 3

Odcinek 3  
  
By³a przygotowana i zdecydowana na wszystko. Z³oœæ, mi³oœæ, nawet rani¹ce s³owa -ale nie na to, co zobaczy³a. Wiele ju¿ razy widzia³a przemiany w SS i zawsze j¹ to fascynowa³o. Tym razem jednak nogi wros³y jej w pod³ogê. Wpatrywa³a siê zdumiona, przera¿ona i zafascynowana równoczeœnie, w mê¿a, podziwiaj¹c z³oto, czerwieñ, a miejscami nawet b³êkit mieni¹ce siê w jego fryzurze. Œwietliste promienie by³y piêkne i groŸne, otacza³y postaæ ksiêcia w ca³oœci. Twarz nabra³a jakiegoœ majestatycznego wyrazu, oczy przewierca³y na wylot Bulmê, chocia¿ nie mia³a pojêcia, ¿e odyska³ wzrok, to jednak spojrzenie wyda³o jej siê stalowe. Rêce skrzy¿owane na piersiach, nogi w lekkim rozkroku i ta cisza wokó³ niego, przerywana tylko cichutkimi odg³osami przypominaj¹cymi skwierczenie ognia w kominku - to energia znajdowa³a ujœcie w powietrze, gdy¿ by³a ju¿ zbytnio nagromadzona, a Vegeta nadal kumulowa³ now¹. By³ teraz w SS stopieñ 6...  
  
Odwa¿y³a siê odezwaæ dopiero po chwili. Ba³a siê, ¿e coœ z³ego stanie siê, gdy tego nie powstrzyma. Wykrztusi³a :  
  
- Przestañ, bo...bo zaraz wybuchniesz !  
  
Nawet nie wiedzia³a, jak bliska jest prawdy. Ksi¹¿ê jednak jej nie s³ucha³. Teraz to on siê odezwa³, a g³os mia³ w³adczy jak nigdy dot¹d.  
  
- OdejdŸ, pch³o z planety Ziemia ! Osi¹gn¹³em poziom niedostêpny nikomu z twojej rasy ! Nawet Son Goku mi nie dorówna !  
  
Skupi³ siê i zacz¹³ generowaæ moc potrzebn¹ do siódmego poziomu ! Bulmie zaczê³o migotaæ w oczach. Nie wiedzia³a, co ma uczyniæ. A Vegeta by³ ju¿ blisko dotarcia do celu. Nic go ju¿ nie powstrzyma.  
  
Zostaly sekundy do przejœcia. Im obojgu serca wali³y jak m³oty. Wreszcie Sayianin by³ gotów, za chwilê roz³o¿y rêce z okrzykiem i wtedy spe³ni swoje marzenie.  
  
Sta³o siê. Kiedy poczu³ ogromn¹ falê energii, z rozmachem rozrzuci³ rêce daleko od siebie i zamierza³ wydaæ jakiœ okrzyk. Jednak¿e z jego ust wyda³ siê tylko cichy jêk, kiedy zemdlony osuwa³ siê na pod³ogê. Blask znikn¹³, w³osy znów by³y czarne. Uderzy³by o pod³ogê, gdyby nie Bulma, która w ostatniej chwili go powstrzyma³a. Bezw³adne cia³o mê¿a opad³o na jej rêce i zwisnê³o na nich. Znikn¹³ ca³y majestat i w³adczy wygl¹d. Otwarte usta powinny ch³on¹æ powietrze, ale...Coœ siê nie zgadza³o. Bulma u³o¿y³a mê¿a delikatnie na ³ó¿ku i pochyli³a siê nad nim.  
  
- Vegeta ? - pog³adzi³a go czule po policzku.  
  
Dopiero teraz zrozumia³a - on nie oddycha³ ! Jej ukochany m¹¿, jej ksi¹¿ê, jej...Opanowa³a przera¿enie i rozpoczê³a b³yskawiczny masa¿ serca po³¹czony ze sztucznym oddychaniem. Rozpaczliwie usi³owa³a przywróciæ go do ¿ycia. Na pró¿no ! Serce nadal nie bi³o.  
  
- Nie umieraj ! - krzyknê³a ze ³zami i z ca³ej si³y uderzy³a go piêœci¹ w pierœ.  
  
Podzia³a³o. Chwyci³ oddech p³ucami i serce znów zaczê³o biæ. Nawet zdo³a³ odzyskaæ przytomnoœæ. Spojrza³ potajemnie na Bulmê, kiedy ta ociera³a ³zy szczêœcia i bólu równoczeœnie.  
  
Sporo kilometrów dalej niejaki Kuririn siedzia³ na taborecie w kuchni i z zaciêciem obiera³ ziemniaki. Jego ¿ona, C - 18, nakaza³a mu t¹ pracê kilka minut temu. Biedaczek musia³ siê zgodziæ, jeœli chcia³ zjeœæ obiadek. Tymczasem C - 18 z dzik¹ satysfakcj¹ ubija³a kotlety...rêk¹. Wzrok Kuririna, umêczony widokiem ³upin koloru ziemii, postanowi³ chwilê odpocz¹æ za oknem, gdzie te¿ siê uda³. ¯eglowa³ Kuririn wzrokiem pewien czas po chmurkach, kiedy z zamyœlenia wyrwa³ go g³os ¿ony :  
  
- Obieraj ziemniaki, bo nie dam ci roso³u !  
  
M¹¿ w b³yskawicznym tempie rzuci³ siê do obierania reszty ziemniaków. Nagle rzuci³ nieobranego ziemniaka do garnka z wod¹, który czeka³ na obrane. Gdzieœ na ziemiê upad³ nó¿, a z czeluœci gard³a Kuririna wydoby³ siê wrzask :  
  
- Aaaaaaaaaa !  
  
C - 18 natychmiast znalaz³a siê przy mê¿u, gotowa zaatakowaæ napastnika, który zaskoczy³ jej wybranka.  
  
- Aaaa...Zaci¹³em siê w palec ! - dowrzeszcza³ on.  
  
Morderczy wzrok C - 18, gdyby móg³, wwierci³by mu siê w oczy. Odpuœci³a mu dopiero po chwili.  
  
- Przepraszam...- wyszepta³.  
  
Na szczêœcie dla niego ktoœ do nich zapuka³. C - 18 oderwa³a wzrok od mê¿a i posz³a przywitaæ goœcia. W drzwiach sta³ Yamcha.  
  
- Czeœæ rodzince ! Wpad³em na chwilê ! - Puar siedz¹cy na jego ramieniu pomacha³ ogonem na powitanie.  
  
- WejdŸ - zaprosila go C - 18.  
  
Yamcha, ubrany w pomarañczowy strój ze znakiem smoka, usiad³ na drugim kuchennym krzeœle.   
  
- Co tam u was s³ychaæ ? Kuririn, widzê, ¿e pracujesz jako obieraczka ? - dorzuci³ z lekko z³oœliwym uœmiechem.  
  
- Zamknij siê ! - odpar³ zagadniêty. - Kto tobie robi obiady, samotniku ?  
  
- Hehe, a mylisz siê, Jest ktoœ, kto doskonale siê mn¹ opiekuje.   
  
- O ? A co to za biedaczka ? - paln¹³ Kuririn.  
  
- Jest piêkna i mi³a...Zreszt¹ to w koñcu moja ¿ona ! - wygada³ siê zadowolony z siebie Yamcha.  
  
- Masz ¿onê ?! - wrzasn¹³ jego rozmówca tak nagle i g³oœno, ¿e Puar spad³ z ramienia Yamchy na pod³ogê i teraz z³ym wzrokiem patrzy³ na Kuririna.  
  
- Mam, a co ? - zaperzy³ siê Yamcha, gotów do bitwy. - Kamehameh¹ chcesz ?  
  
Tutaj C - 18 tylko spojrza³a na mê¿a, a ten szybko siê wycofa³ z przyjacielskiej k³ótni :  
  
- Nie, co ty, kuchniê mi bêdziesz rozwala³ ? Jak j¹ pozna³eœ ?  
  
- Wpad³em na ni¹ w sklepie z bielizn¹ damsk¹...  
  
Wynurzenia Yamchy przerwa³y szeroko otwarte oczy przyjaciela.  
  
- Nie bylem tam na zakupach przecie¿ ! - zdenerwowa³ siê Yamcha i pomóg³ Puarowi wejœæ na swoje ramiê. - Schroni³em siê przed deszczem.   
  
- Dobra, dobra...Mów, co by³o dalej.   
  
Kiedy dwaj przyjaciele przekomarzali siê ze sob¹, w mieszkaniu Sayianina nadal dzia³y siê przera¿aj¹ce wydarzenia. Ksi¹¿ê Vegeta zbudzi³ siê w³aœnie ze stanu nieprzytomnoœci i patrzy³ na p³acz¹c¹ Bulmê. Pamiêta³ wszystko, co siê wydarzy³o. Do momentu, kiedy straci³ œwiadomoœæ. Wyczuwa³, ¿e coœ posz³o nie tak i nie osi¹gn¹³ wybranego celu. Musia³ siê dowiedzieæ, co zrobi³ nie tak, ¿eby potem - przy nastêpnej próbie - ju¿ wszystko posz³o dobrze...  
  
- Bulma ? - zawo³a³ j¹ cicho. Nadal jego osobowoœæ by³a pod w³adaniem mrocznej si³y, teraz jednak stara³ siê panowaæ na sob¹. By³o jeszcze za wczeœnie ostateczne rozwi¹zanie...  
  
- Nareszcie siê obudzi³eœ. Nie mog³am przywróciæ ci œwiadomoœci. Przez chwilê myœla³am, ¿e...  
  
- Ksi¹¿ê Vegeta nie umrze tak ³atwo ! - skarci³ j¹. - Opowiedz mi, co siê wydarzy³o, kiedy urwa³ mi siê film ?  
  
Powiedzia³a mu tyle, co widzia³a. Chcia³a te¿ napomkn¹æ o swoim strachu o niego, dlatego siad³a obok i rzek³a cicho :  
  
- Czy mo¿esz mi powiedzieæ, co siê z tob¹ dzieje ? Bojê siê...- wysunê³a rêkê do niego, ale szybko j¹ cofnê³a. By³ jakiœ obcy, na pewno nie ¿yczy³by sobie teraz takiej poufa³oœci.   
  
- Niepotrzebnie. Wiesz, ja...wymyœli³em nowy sposób treningu i jeszcze ci o nim nie powiedza³em, przepraszam - sk³ama³. - A potem chcia³em ciê trochê przestraszyæ, dlatego na ciebie krzycza³em. By³em okropny, co ? - uœmiechn¹³ siê przepraszaj¹co.   
  
- Eh, ty...- nie umia³a siê na niego gniewaæ. - Nie pozwolê ci wiêcej trenowaæ w ten sposób, ma³o nie umar³eœ przez te æwiczenia !   
  
Poprawi³ siê na ³ó¿ku, przysuwaj¹c bli¿ej do niej. Nadal udaj¹c niewidomego poszuka³ jej d³oni, a kiedy mu j¹ poda³a, chwyci³ mocno i przytuli³ do swego policzka.  
  
- Bulmo kochana, musia³em zmieniæ sposób trenowania, bo wiesz, ¿e nie widzê...Ale przesadzi³em i obiecujê, ¿e zmodyfikujê jeszcze raz æwiczenia...zgadzasz siê ?  
  
Oczywiœcie, ¿e siê zgodzi³a. Nie mog³a siê oprzeæ prosz¹cemu spojrzeniu Vegety.   
  
- Tylko uwa¿aj na siebie, proszê...  
  
- Obiecujê ! - znów siê do niej uœmiechn¹³. - Kurczê, g³odny jestem ! - zdziwi³ siê ¿artobliwie.  
  
- Ju¿ pêdzê do kuchni, zaraz podam ci coœ do jedzenia - zaraz jej nie by³o w pokoju.   
  
Kiedy wysz³a, rzuci³ okiem na drzwi. Tym razem inny uœmiech wyp³yn¹³ na jego twarz i nie by³ on wcale mi³y.   
  
- Jaka ona jest naiwna...- powiedzia³ do siebie. - A jak mi wierzy...Nie wie, co j¹ czeka z mojej rêki...  
  
W miêdzyczasie Yamcha podniecony kontynuowa³ swoj¹ historiê :  
  
- Jak ju¿ mówi³em, rozpada³a siê straszna ulewa, a ja nie chcia³em zmokn¹æ, uczesa³em sie przed wyjœciem i w ogóle, wiêc sam rozumiesz...Nie, sorry, nie rozumiesz, bo jesteœ ³ysy...  
  
Kuririn ju¿ nie móg³ wytrzymaæ nerwowo, zacisn¹³ piêœci, a¿ ¿y³y mu wysz³y prawie.   
  
- Zaraz ci poka¿ê, kto tu jest ³ysy...  
  
Yamcha zobaczy³, ¿e przyjaciel nie ma dziœ humoru do ¿artów i b³yskawicznie przesta³ roztrz¹saæ sprawê ow³osienia Kuririna.   
  
- Yyy, o czym to ja...? Aha, ju¿ wiem ! Pierwszym napotkanym miejscem, gdzie mog³em siê schroniæ, by³ wspomniany sklep z majtkami i takimi tam. Nie mia³em wyjœcia i wparadowa³em do œrodka. Stan¹³em z boku przy drzwiach, ty³em do sprzedawczyni - ty wiesz, jak ja siê wstydzi³em ?! Na nieszczêœcie zauwa¿y³a mnie i zapyta³a " Czego pan sobie ¿yczy ? ". Odpar³em, ¿e tylko chroniê siê przed deszczem. Popatrzy³a na mnie jakoœ dziwnie i zajê³a swoimi sprawami. Ulewa koñczy³a siê powoli i ju¿ mia³em opuœciæ tamto miejsce, kiedy wesz³a moja piêknoœæ - Yamcha wyraŸnie siê rozmarzy³ wspomnieniami. - Najpierw zauwa¿y³em, ¿e w ogóle ktoœ wszed³ i zamyka bia³o - czerwony parasol. Kiedy wreszcie dano mi by³o ujrzeæ jej twarz, ma³o nie odlecia³em...Mówiê ci, bogini ! Niebieskie oczy, d³ugie blond w³osy spadaj¹ce jej a¿ na plecy...Potem rzuci³em okiem na doskona³¹ figurê, na d³ugie nogi, na jej...eee...ty³y...  
  
Kuririn spojrza³ przeci¹gle na Yamchê i odezwa³ siê :  
  
- Wiesz, ja mam du¿o czasu, ale chcia³bym siê dowiedzieæ reszty jeszcze w tym ¿yciu...  
  
Yamcha opanowa³ siê i mówi³ dalej :  
  
- Podesz³a do lady, mijaj¹c mnie bez s³owa. Zapyta³a o coœ sprzedawczyniê, ta poda³a jej jak¹œ czêœæ bielizny do obejrzenia. Gapi³em siê teraz na cudowne d³onie dziewczyny i marzy³em sobie...Tak siê zapatrzy³em, ¿e przez sekundê wydawa³o mi siê, ¿e ma zielone ¿y³y...Wyobra¿asz sobie, jaki mia³em zwid ? Zielone ¿y³y, te¿ coœ...  
  
KONIEC ODCINKA NR. 3 


	4. chapter 4

Odcinek 4  
  
Rozparty na krzeœle Yamcha opisywa³ sytuacjê, jakiej by³ uczestnikiem.  
  
- Chyba wyczu³a mój wzrok, bo kiedy tylko kupi³a to, co chcia³a, podesz³a do mnie. Spojrza³a tak miêkko i zapyta³a, czy wszystko w porz¹dku - mia³em widocznie doœæ g³upi¹ minê...Odpar³em, ¿e kiedy na ni¹ patrzê, to krêci mi siê w g³owie i robi s³abo. Rozeœmia³a siê i powiedzia³a, ¿e jestem mi³y. A potem stwierdzi³a, ¿e przesta³o padaæ, wiêc bêdzie kontynuowaæ przechadzkê po mieœcie. Prze³kn¹³em œlinê i wyduka³em, czy nie potrzeba jej czasem przewodnika. WyobraŸ sobie, co powiedzia³a ! ¯e dopiero niedawno tutaj przyjecha³a i nie zna prawie w ogóle tego miasta ! Na co ja, ¿e bardzo chêtnie poka¿ê jej coœ naprawdê piêknego. Zgodzi³a siê i poszliœmy Nut Promenade, Orzechow¹ Promenadê. A potem spotykaliœmy siê co kilka dni, a¿ w koñcu to siê sta³o...Przyjê³a moje oœwiadczyny i pobraliœmy siê.  
  
- Ile siê znaliœcie ? - zapyta³ Kuririn, nie zwracaj¹c nawet uwagi na stoj¹cy pod jego nosem obiad.  
  
- Dwa miesi¹ce, a œlub by³ tydzieñ temu. To ona prosi³a, ¿ebyœmy pobrali siê kameralnie...Mówi³a, ¿e boi siê reakcji moich przyjació³, ¿e jest wra¿liwa i w ogóle...Mieliœmy sie przyznaæ dopiero po fakcie - skoñczy³ Yamcha.  
  
- Gratulujê, stary - powiedzia³ Kuririn, ca³kowicie zaskoczony. - Jak ona ma na imiê ?  
  
Cielêcy wzrok Yamchy œwiadczy³ o ca³kowitym oddaniu dziewczynie.  
  
- Revena...Prawda, ¿e piêknie ?  
  
Kuririn slysza³ ju¿ wiele lepszych imion, ale nie chcia³ komentowaæ tej wypowiedzi. Obawia³ siê o w³asn¹ kuchniê.   
  
- Tak, jasne - wola³ przyznaæ. - Kiedy j¹ poznam ?   
  
- Wpadnij kiedyœ, zapraszamy - Puar te¿ siê do³¹czy³ do zaproszenia, kiwaj¹c ³ebkiem.  
  
Dzieñ powoli siê koñczy³, a Chi - chi z rodzin¹ nadal buszowa³a po Centrum Zakupowym The Real. To znaczy ona buszowa³a w pe³ni si³, a jej m¹¿ Son Goku, oraz synowie Son Gohan i Son Goten wlekli siê za ni¹ noga za nog¹. Mieli miny mêczenników, a na ich twarzach malowa³o siê zmêczenie i znu¿enie.   
  
- Kochanie...- wyszepta³ Goku. - Spêdziliœmy tu ju¿ 6 godzin...Robi siê ju¿ ciemno...Czy mo¿emy wracaæ do domu...? G³odny jestem...  
  
Chi - chi odpowiedzia³a mu po chwili, kiedy po d³ugim nurkowaniu z triumfem wydoby³a z ch³odni kurczaka w³aœciwych rozmiarów.   
  
- Kochanie, ale jeszcze nie mamy nawet po³owy tego, co jest nam potrzebne ! Nie wybraliœmy jeszcze koszuli dla ciebie, miksera, kafelków do ³azienki, past do zêbów, szczotek, myde³...  
  
Goku i spó³ka ju¿ przestali s³uchaæ. Byli g³odni, zmêczeni i mieli dosyæ. Son Goku jednak wytrwale pcha³ przed sob¹ wózek wype³niony zakupami. Ku jego rozpaczy jedzenie zajmowa³o tylko 1 / 4, a jego ¿o³¹dek protestowa³ od pó³ godziny.   
  
- Ojej, mój ulubiony serial ! - zorientowa³a siê Chi - chi. - Musimy szybko wracaæ do domu !   
  
Dostali nag³ego przyspieszenia i zaraz znaleŸli siê przy kasie. Szczêœliwy Goku frun¹³ jak na skrzyd³ach, bo oto nied³ugo znajdzie siê w domu. Uratowany przez " Zdradzonych i zdradzanych ", odcinek 2072...  
  
Kasjerka spojrza³a na wy³o¿one na taœmê towary, potem na kasê i w koñcu na Goku.   
  
- Gratulujê pañstwu ! Jesteœcie naszym 10. 000 klientem ! To w³aœnie dla Was mamy ten oto bon ! - wrêczy³a go Chi - chi.  
  
Son Goku ma³o nie zemdla³, kiedy spojrza³ ¿onie przez ramiê na talon. " Darmowa ¿ywnoœæ przez rok od daty wystawienia talonu, limit dzienny - 6 kilo ". Od dziœ mogli codziennie dostawaæ 6 kilo wybranych produktów ¿ywnoœciowych z The Real za darmo ! Od razu poprawi³ mu siê humor. Chi - chi podpisa³a odbiór bonu i raŸno ca³¹ rodzin¹ pomaszerowali do samochodu, oczywiœcie p³ac¹c ju¿ tylko za towary nie s³u¿¹ce do jedzenia.  
  
¯adne z nich nie zwróci³o uwagi na pewien drobny szczegó³. Kiedy kasjerka podawa³a im bon, odchyli³ jej siê na u³amek sekundy rêkaw koszuli. Od razu go poprawi³a, ale uwa¿ny obserwator dostrzeg³by coœ dziwnego - przez mgnienie oka ¿y³y jej nadgarstka zamigota³y zieleni¹...  
  
Trunks od paru godzin æwiczy³. Nie za bardzo wiedzia³, co siê dzieje z ojcem, ale postanowi³, ¿e to wyjaœni. Wola³ byæ przygotowanym, dlatego serwowa³ sobie najciê¿sze æwiczenia, jakie pamiêta³. Pot la³ siê z niego ka³u¿ami, ale on nie przestawa³. Poza tym rozczarowa³ sam siebie - jak móg³ dopuœciæ, ¿eby pociek³y mu ³zy z takiego powodu ?   
  
" Dzieciak, zachowa³em siê jak dzieciak " - powtarza³ sobie w kó³ko. Poza tym s³ysza³, jak Vegeta nazwa³ go " mazgajem ".  
  
- Nie jestem p³aks¹ ! - wrzasn¹³ i przywali³ piêœci¹ w œcianê. Zaraz potem wszed³ w SS1 i trenowa³ dalej.   
  
Dodatkowo energii dodawa³y mu rozmyœlania nad jego stosunkami z ojcem. Kocha³ Vegetê, ale pomimo ³¹cz¹cego ich pokrewieñstwa stosunki miêdzy ojcem i synem nie nale¿a³y do najcieplejszych. Dawniej Trunks zastanawia³ siê, dlaczego tak jest i próbowa³ to zmieniæ. Teraz przyzwyczai³ siê do tego, choæ czasami w duszy nadal czu³ gorycz i ¿al. Dzisiejsze zdarzenie ubod³o go bardziej, ni¿ inne. Jak on œmia³ ?!  
  
Dysza³ ciê¿ko, kiedy sta³ na œrodku sali æwiczeñ i zastanawia³ siê, co ma robiæ dalej. Zacisn¹³ piêœci tak mocno, ¿e o ma³o nie pociek³a mu z d³oni krew.   
  
- Kiedyœ udowodniê ci, ile jestem wart ! - wrzasn¹³ Trunks. Jego ura¿ona duma podsuwa³a mu przeró¿ne obrazy, w których okazywa³ siê lepszy od swojego ojca. Jego wœciek³oœæ potêgowa³a siê coraz bardziej. Niezupe³nie zdaj¹c sobie sprawê z tego, co robi, Trunks u³o¿y³ rêce naprzeciw siebie, po czym wykona³ nimi kilka ruchów. Za chwilê znów z³o¿y przed sob¹ rêce i wystrzeli pocisk Ki, stosuj¹c technikê zwan¹ Burning Attack. Wycelowa³ w drzwi, kiedy...  
  
...Ktoœ zapuka³ do drzwi sali æwiczeñ. Wtedy przez umys³ Trunksa przebieg³o wiele myœli. Jeœli to Vegeta, to...to w koñcu poka¿e mu, kto tutaj jest najlepszy !   
  
- Proszê ! - powiedzia³ Trunks, jednoczeœnie jednak nie przerywaj¹c przygotowañ do strza³u Ki. Coœ dziwnego zaczê³o siê dziaæ z potomkiem ksiêcia - zamierza³ u¿yæ Burning Attacku na w³asnym ojcu...  
  
Drzwi uchyli³y siê powoli. Trunks skupi³ siê jeszcze bardziej. Zaraz siê oka¿e, ile jest wart.  
  
- Synku ? - us³ysza³ kobiecy g³os. - Jesteœ tutaj ?  
  
To by³a jego matka. W u³amku sekundy zrezygnowa³ z wystrzelenia Ki i opanowa³ siê, staj¹c normalnie przed matk¹ :  
  
- Tak, mamo ?   
  
Bulma wesz³a do sali i powiedzia³a :  
  
- Musisz dowiedzieæ siê, co dzia³o siê, kiedy ty æwiczy³eœ. Martwiê siê...  
  
- Coœ z ojcem ? - domyœli³ siê Trunks.  
  
- Tak, niestety. Pos³uchaj...  
  
Tymczasem w kosmosie, w pobli¿u orbity oko³oziemskiej kr¹¿y³ trójk¹tny statek. Mia³ czarny, po³yskuj¹cy kolor, a na ka¿dym z jego dwóch skrzyde³ widnia³ poziomy czerwony pas. Nie by³ zbyt du¿y, ale coœ w nim by³o potê¿nego. Byæ mo¿e takie wra¿enie sprawia³y dzia³ka umieszczone na koñcach skrzyde³, w liczbie trzech na jedn¹ stronê. Teraz milcza³y, ale w ka¿dej chwili by³y zdolne do pluniêcia ogniem na wroga.   
  
Wewn¹trz pojazdu znajdowa³o siê kilka istot. Z daleka mog³y kszta³tem przypominaæ ludzi, chocia¿ z bliska mo¿na by³o dojrzeæ, ¿e ich cia³o otacza ¿ó³tawo - bia³a poœwiata. Czêœæ istot krz¹ta³o siê przy konsolach statku, dwie siedzia³y teraz na fotelach dowódców. Najwy¿sza z nich, siedz¹ca na prawym fotelu, w³aœnie odezwa³a siê do s¹siada :  
  
- Ju¿ nied³ugo nasza zemsta zostanie zakoñczona ! Wspaniale bêdzie ogl¹daæ, jak nasi wrogowie doprowadzaj¹ w³asny œwiat do zag³ady !  
  
G³os mówi¹cej istoty przypomina³ wycie wichru przed burz¹ po³¹czony z sykiem wê¿a. Skierowa³a swoje p³on¹ce czerwieni¹ oczy na drug¹ postaæ.  
  
- Masz ca³kowit¹ racjê, Lithosie ! To by³ fantastyczny pomys³ ! - mniejsza postaæ uœmiechnê³a siê, wyraŸnie zadowolona. - Opanowaliœmy ju¿ wiêkszoœæ z nich. Pozosta³o tylko kilku. Szczególnie podoba mi siê sposób, w jaki traktujemy naszego najgorszego przeciwnika...  
  
- Tak, tak, Silexie ! My dawno temu straciliœmy to, co dla nas by³o najdro¿sze, teraz kolej na niego. Za to co nam zrobi³, poniesie najsurowsz¹ karê. Tak samo jak my, utraci rodzinê, przyjació³, w³asny œwiat...  
  
- Nie rozumiem tylko, po co zajmujemy siê tym ch³opakiem z kotem ? O ile reszta jest wa¿na, to przecie¿ on nie mo¿e nam chyba niczym zagroziæ ? - Silex nie by³ pewien.  
  
- Nie s¹dŸ bo tak pochopnie, bo mo¿esz siê pomyliæ ! Œledzi³eœ z nami dzieje ich planety i wiesz, ¿e wiele razy odegra³ znacz¹c¹ rolê. Jest tak samo niebezpieczny, jak reszta. A poniewa¿ przyjaŸni siê ze sprawcami naszego nieszczêœcia, to te¿ musi zgin¹æ ! - oczy Lithosa zap³onê³y bardziej, ni¿ zwykle.   
  
Silex zag³êbi³ siê we w³asnych wspomnieniach. Wiele lat temu mieszka³ spokojnie na planecie Khloros. Do czasu, kiedy sta³a siê ta straszna tragedia...W ci¹gu jednego dnia ¿ycie wszystkich mieszkañców leg³o w gruzach. Zginê³o wtedy 3 / 4 Khlorosian, tylko kilkunastu z nich uda³o siê uciec. Silex widzia³ oczami wspomnieñ, jak biegnie do statku, a tu¿ za nim co chwilê rozlegaj¹ siê odg³osy wybuchów przemieszane z dŸwiêkiem niszczonych konstrukcji, skwiercz¹cych p³omieni i jêków rannych i konaj¹cych Khlorosian. Na chwilê przed wskoczeniem na pok³ad ogl¹da siê i widzi, jak jego brat Thallos pada z nog¹ przygniecion¹ czêœci¹ pobliskiego budynku. Thallos wyci¹gn¹³ wtedy rêkê do brata, jakby gestem tym prosi³ go o ratunek. Jednak¿e Silex wiedzia³, ¿e próbuj¹c mu pomóc skaza³by na œmieræ ich obu. Spogl¹da jeszcze przez u³amek sekundy na Thallosa, a potem odwraca g³owê i wskakuje na statek. Potem przez d³ugi okres czasu przeœladowa³ go w snach widok brata pozostawionego na pastwê losu. Wiedzia³, ¿e nic nie móg³ zrobiæ, jednak¿e obwinia³ siê o jego œmieræ bezustannie. A¿ w koñcu uciekinierzy ze zniszczonej planety opracowali doskona³y plan zemsty. Kilka miesiêcy zajê³o im jego opracowanie, ale w koñcu siê uda³o. Przemierzali kosmos w poszukiwaniu sprawcy swojego nieszczêœcia, jednoczeœnie zbieraj¹c o nim informacje i doskonal¹c swoje zamierzenia. Teraz powoli wprowadzali je w czyn. By³a tylko jedna wada ca³ego przedsiêwziêcia, wymagaj¹ca wiele ostro¿noœci. Inaczej mog³aby zniweczyæ ca³y zamiar. Kiedy w koñcu udawa³o im siê opêtaæ jak¹œ ¿yw¹ istotê, by móc sterowaæ ni¹ do w³asnych celów, kolor jej ¿y³ zmienia³ siê na zielony. Kontrolowane osobniki mia³y wytyczone ukrywaæ t¹ niedogodnoœæ, ale zawsze istnia³o zagro¿enie odkrycia. Silex mia³ nadziejê, ¿e nie nast¹pi to przed czasem, którzy wybrali na ujawnienie siê...  
  
KONIEC ODCINKA NR. 4 


	5. chapter 5

Odcinek 5  
  
Kiedy Bulma uda³a siê, aby porozmawiaæ z synem, Vegeta zosta³ sam. Sta³ przy oknie i rozmyœla³. Coœ nie dawa³o mu spokoju. Niby wszystko uk³ada³o siê pomyœlnie, znalaz³ w sobie si³ê, by przygotowaæ siê do spe³nienia obietnicy danej matce. Mimo to wiedzia³, ¿e coœ jest nie tak. Obserwowa³ krajobraz za oknem i czu³, ¿e o czymœ zapomnia³. Mia³ wielk¹ moc, du¿o wiêksz¹ od Son Goku i powinien siê cieszyæ. Przypomnia³ sobie, jaka to satysfakcja - przemieniæ siê prawie bez ¿adnego wysi³ku w Super Saiyanina stopieñ szósty..Siódmego chwilowo nie uda³o mu siê osi¹gn¹æ, ale by³ pewien, ¿e nied³ugo...Stop ! Zrozumia³, co siê nie zgadza³o !  
  
- Jak to mo¿liwe ? - powiedzia³ sam do siebie. - Przecie¿ kiedy Super Saiyanin osi¹ga stopieñ czwarty, to powinien bardzo siê zmieniæ ! Powinienem mieæ oczy srebrne z czerwon¹ obwódk¹, a moje w³osy powinny byæ bardzo d³ugie i mieæ razem jasny i ciemny kolor...  
  
Vegeta zmru¿y³ oczy. Coœ tutaj mu nie gra³o...Zafascynowany otrzyman¹ moc¹ zapomnia³ zupe³nie o tej zmianie postaci. Przez u³amek sekundy w jego umyœle pojawi³a siê w¹tpliwoœæ, czy to wszystko nie jest jak¹œ mistyfikacj¹, ale szybk¹ j¹ odrzuci³. Gdyby myœla³ tak jak dawniej, na pewno dalej by siê nad tym zastanawia³, ale jego œwiadomoœæ coraz bardziej by³a wypierana przez nieznan¹ si³ê.   
  
Powoli dzieñ siê koñczy³. By³o ju¿ dosyæ póŸno, kiedy Son Goten zapuka³ do domu Trunksa. W ostatniej chwili przypomnia³ sobie o sprawdzianie z fizyki, o którym rano mówi³ koledze. Zakupy tak bardzo siê przeci¹gnê³y, ¿e wróci³ do domu dopiero teraz i tylko chwyci³ zeszyt, by od razu pobiec do Trunksa. Bulma i Vegeta przebywali gdzieœ w g³êbi domu, otworzy³ wiêc Son Gotenowi zachmurzony na niego Trunks.  
  
- Czeœæ - powiedzia³ sucho, kiedy syn Son Goku radoœnie siê z nim przywita³. - Mi³o, ¿e wpad³eœ - dorzuci³ kwaœno.  
  
- Wiesz, ¿e musia³em jechaæ na zakupy...To co, wyjaœnisz mi te prawa ?  
  
- WchodŸ - mrukn¹³. Mimo przyjaŸni z ch³opcem Trunks nadal by³ na niego z³y.   
  
Rozsiedli siê w pokoju potomka ksiêcia Saiyanów i Goten zacz¹³ wyjaœniaæ, o co mu konkretnie chodzi.   
  
- I zupe³nie nie rozumiem te¿ tego zadania, o zobacz. Si³a razy masa do kwadratu podzielona przez...Nie, nie rozumiem ! Czemu tak ?  
  
Cisza. Goten przez chwilê sam myœla³ nad zadaniem, ale w koñcu spojrza³ na twarz przyjaciela, zaintrygowany jego przed³u¿aj¹cym siê milczeniem. Nie dojrza³ jej jednak, gdy¿ Trunks mia³ g³owê zwieszon¹ w dó³, a twarz zas³ania³y mu jego d³ugie, fioletowe w³osy. W d³oniach coœ dzier¿y³, ale Goten nie dojrza³, co to jest.  
  
- Hej, wszystko w porz¹dku ? - zaniepokoi³ siê syn Goku.   
  
Minê³o jeszcze kilka sekund, a¿ w koñcu Trunks podniós³ g³owê i spojrza³ na niego nieobecnym wzrokiem, jakby znajdowa³ siê zupe³nie gdzie indziej. Jakby nie za bardzo wiedzia³, co ten ch³opak robi tu¿ obok niego i to na dodatek z jakimœ zeszytem pe³nym nieistotnych obliczeñ. Goten przerazi³ siê tego spojrzenia, by³ w nim ch³ód i zapowiedŸ jakiejœ tragedii.  
  
- Trunks ? - szepn¹³ ch³opak. - Jesteœ tam ?  
  
Kiedy zapytany nadal milcza³, Goten zauwa¿y³, ¿e trzymanym w rêce przez przyjaciela przedmiotem jest kartka papieru. Chwyci³ jego d³oñ i próbowa³ roz³o¿yæ mu palce, by baczniej przyjrzeæ siê temu œwistkowi. Mimo, i¿ palce te by³y jak zdrêtwia³e, to po pewnym czasie uda³o mu siê to. Wyj¹³ kartkê i zobaczy³, ¿e widniej¹ na niej rysunki. Pierwszy przedstawia³ w poœpiechu nakreœlon¹ postaæ Vegety, klêcz¹cego na kolanach. Nad nim sta³ jakiœ mê¿czyzna, ledwo tylko zarysowany. Szykowa³ siê do zadania ciosu. Potem by³ drugi rysunek, tym razem widnia³ tam Trunks z mieczem uniesionym jakby do ciosu, a w tle by³ tylko zarys drugiej postaci.   
  
Zimno ogarnê³o serce Gotena. Nie rozumia³, co to wszystko ma znaczyæ. Czemu Trunks rysuje swojego ojca pokonanego, mo¿e nawet czekaj¹cego na œmieræ ? I kim jest druga postaæ z jego rysunku ? Kogo przyjaciel ma zamiar ugodziæ swoim mieczem ? Odwa¿y³ siê zapytaæ :  
  
- Hej, co to jest ?   
  
Wtedy Trunks nagle wróci³ do œwiata ¿ywych. Zorientowa³ siê, ¿e Son Goten widzia³ ju¿ wszystko, dlatego próbowa³ obróciæ zdarzenie w ¿art. Uœmiechn¹³ siê nawet i powiedzia³ :  
  
- To nic takiego, po prostu æwiczy³em swój talent plastyczny ! Schowaj to g³êboko, bo ojciec by siê wœciek³ za takie obrazki ! Jesteœ moim kumplem, prawda ?  
  
Kiedy Goten przytakn¹³, nadal jeszcze pod wra¿eniem ca³oœci, Trunks klepn¹³ go mocno w plecy i rzek³ :  
  
- Wyrzuæ to gdzieœ, ¿eby nikt nie widzia³, a ja w koñcu wyt³umaczê ci te zadania. Umowa stoi ?  
  
- J...jasne. Stoi ! - wydusi³ Goten. Do wyjœcia z domu kolegi odczuwa³ jakiœ nieokreœlony niepokój. Dlatego nawet by³ wdziêczny Trunksowi, ¿e ten zwolni³ go z obowi¹zku po¿egnania siê z jego rodzicami :  
  
- Nie martw siê, pewnie ju¿ œpi¹. Po¿egnam ich od ciebie !   
  
- Dziêki ! - Goten popêdzi³ do swojego bezpiecznego domu, gdzie czekali rodzice i brat z kolacj¹. Tam zapomnia³ o ca³ym zdarzeniu. Z buzi¹ pe³n¹ kanapek zas³ucha³ siê w rozmowê Chi - chi i Son Goku na temat jutrzejszego obiadu i rysunki wylecia³y mu z g³owy zupe³nie.   
  
Bulma szykowa³a siê do snu. Vegeta w ponurym humorze siedzia³ na skraju ³ó¿ka, pogr¹¿ony w myœlach. Jego mina mog³aby mieæ tytu³ : "Nie podchodŸ, bo wrzasnê ". W ogóle nie s³ucha³ s³ów Bulmy, która mówi³a o czymœ zupe³nie dla niego nieistotnym. A ona w³aœnie teraz postanowi³a zaznaæ trochê czu³oœci od swojego mê¿a i podesz³a do niego ze s³owami :  
  
- Ale ty na pewno byœ sobie da³ z tym radê, mój ksiêciuniu, nie tak, jak ten drab ze sklepu - odnios³a siê do koñcówki swojego opowiadnia, tego, którego nie s³ysza³.   
  
Jej serce zala³a mi³oœæ do Vegety i wyci¹gnê³a rêkê z zamiarem pog³adzenia go po policzku. To by³ b³¹d. Saiyanin od pewnego czasu by³ ca³kiem kierowany przez si³ê pochodz¹c¹ od Khlorosian. Denerwowa³a go ta marna istota. Dzisiaj wieczór mia³ dodatkowo z³y humor, co potêgowa³o efekt obcej potêgi.   
  
W u³amku sekundy chwyci³ jej d³oñ zanim jeszcze go dotknê³a i ostro wykrêci³ jej rêkê do ty³u.   
  
- Au, to boli - próbowa³a siê wyrwaæ, ca³kowicie zaskoczona. - Puszczaj, odbi³o ci ?! - zaskoczenie miesza³o siê z wœciek³oœci¹ na swojego ma³¿onka.  
  
- Nie, nie odbi³o mi...- wysycza³, b³yskawicznie wstaj¹c i przysuwaj¹c Bulmê do siebie, unieruchamiaj¹c j¹ swoimi silnymi rêkami. - Na ziemiê ! - popchn¹³ j¹ brutalnie w kierunku k¹ta pokoju.  
  
Jak szmaciana lalka wyl¹dowa³a bezw³adnie na pod³odze. Chcia³a siê zerwaæ i waln¹æ Vegetê, a dopiero potem dowiedzieæ siê, co tu jest grane. By³a wœciek³a nie mniej, ni¿ on. Nie uda³o jej siê to, bo m¹¿ stan¹³ nad ni¹ w pozycji sugeruj¹cej, ¿e jest zdolny do wszystkiego.   
  
- Czy mo¿esz mi wyjaœniæ, co w ciebie wst¹pi³o ?! - wrzasnê³a na niego.  
  
- Mogê. Jesteœ jedn¹ z przeszkód stoj¹cych na mojej drodze do wiecznej potêgi - wypowiedzia³ te s³owa, a potem Bulma ujrza³a po raz kolejny w ¿yciu, jak w³osy jej mê¿a zmieniaj¹ kolor na z³oty, a oczy staj¹ siê przeraŸliwie niebieskie. Pierwszy poziom Super Saiyanina...  
  
- Vegeta ? - powiedzia³a cicho, powoli zdaj¹c sobie sprawê z tego, co on zamierza zrobiæ. - Czy ty naprawdê chcesz mojej œmierci ?   
  
- Owszem ! - uœmiechn¹³ siê zjadliwie. - Powiem ci jeszcze coœ - ja widzê ! Odzyska³em wzrok kilka godzin po wypadku !   
  
Na jej twarzy odbi³o siê potê¿ne zaskoczenie, ale nic nie powiedzia³a. Vegeta skumulowa³ energiê w obu d³oniach i wystrzeli³ w kierunku ¿ony kilkanaœcie pocisków Ki, stosuj¹c technikê Renzoku Energy Dan, stosuj¹c si³ê odpowiedni¹, by nie zrobiæ zbytniej krzywdy pomieszczeniu, a tylko Bulmie.   
  
Dosiêg³y j¹. Poczu³a potworny ból w kilkunastu ranach na ciele. Zrobi³o jej siê ciemno przed oczami. Zdo³a³a dojrzeæ jeszcze tylko ksiêcia, który kucn¹³ przy niej, zamierzaj¹c powiedzieæ jej przed œmierci¹ jeszcze jakieœ nienawistne s³owa. Wiedzia³a, ¿e kona, coraz bardziej traci³a kontakt ze œwiatem. Obróci³a g³owê w jego kierunku i spojrza³a na niego, widz¹c ju¿ tylko zarysy mê¿a. Poszuka³a jego d³oni, chwyci³a j¹ mocno i wyszepta³a coœ.   
  
Spodziewa³ siê przekleñstw, z³oœci, czegokolwiek z ³adunkiem gniewu. W koñcu j¹ zabi³ ! Dlatego tak strasznie zdumia³o go to, co pos³ysza³ :  
  
- Kocham ciê, Vegeta...- takie by³y ostatnie s³owa Bulmy. Potem umar³a.   
  
Zamar³ w bezruchu, a jego wygl¹d znów sta³ siê normalny. W milczeniu patrzy³ na nieruchome cia³o. Powoli zaczê³o do niego docieraæ, co tak naprawdê zrobi³, trucizna Khlorosian na ten moment przegra³a, przyt³umiona rozpacz¹ ksiêcia. Patrzy³ jak sparali¿owany d³u¿sza chwilê na trupa, a¿ w koñcu z ogromnym szlochem przytuli³ Bulmê do siebie i zacz¹³ p³akaæ tak rozpaczliwie, jakby od iloœci wylanych ³ez zale¿a³o jej o¿ywienie. Szloch wstrz¹sa³ ca³ym jego cia³em, a na œmiertelne rany Bulmy lecia³y strumienie s³onej wody z oczu Saiyanina.   
  
Trunks tego wieczoru nie mia³ ochoty na sen. Jakiœ niepokój zaj¹³ jego duszê. Nie by³ do koñca pewien, co go napad³o z tymi rysunkami, które powierzy³ do zniszczenia Son Gotenowi, ale w g³êbi serca czu³ satysfakcjê, ¿e uda³o mu siê narysowaæ coœ takiego. Jakby ukryty gdzieœ g³êboko ¿al do ojca za nienajlepsze traktowanie dopiero teraz siê ujawni³.   
  
Le¿a³ rozciagniêty na swoim ³ó¿ku i rozmyœla³ nad tym wszystkim, oraz nad tym, co powiedzia³a mu matka w sali treningowej, kiedy to poczu³. We wnêtrzu domu coœ huknê³o, jakby ktoœ wystrzeli³ kilka pocisków Ki w krótkim czasie. Ma³ych, ale zawsze. Ha³as dochodzi³ z okolic pokoju jego rodziców. Trunks zerwa³ siê i pobieg³ tam.   
  
Wszystkiego siê spodziewa³. Potê¿nego przeciwnika, rozwalonego domu, wszystkiego. Poza tym. Dobieg³ do progu tamtego pokoju, ale na progu zatrzyma³ siê w miejscu, jak wryty. Zobaczy³ ojca trzymaj¹cego w ramionach matkê. Trunks od razu zorientowa³ siê, ¿e ona nie ¿yje. Przez umys³ przebieg³y setki myœli naraz. Nagle ucho pos³ysza³o coœ, czego wola³oby nie dos³yszeæ. By³ to szept Vegety, przerywany ³kaniem :  
  
- Moja ukochana...co ja uczyni³em...  
  
Saiyañska krew zastyg³a w ¿y³ach Trunksa. Zrozumia³ wszystko w u³amku sekundy. Wiedzia³ ju¿, jak zginê³a Bulma. W mgnieniu oka poczu³, jak serce zalewa mu potê¿na fala wœciek³oœci, a w³osy przemieniaj¹ swój kolor na z³oty. Oczy zapa³a³y mu niebieskoœci¹ morza, a si³a wzros³a kilkanaœcie razy.   
  
Trunks osi¹gn¹wszy pierwszy stopieñ zamierza³ coœ powiedzieæ, ale g³os uwi¹z³ mu w gardle. Jednak¿e jego ojciec wyczu³ go, bo odwróci³ g³owê w jego stronê. Zmierzyli siê wzrokiem - jeden przera¿ony w³asnym czynem i zrozpaczony, drugi wœciek³y i gotów zabiæ za matkê. Dwie wielkie si³y - rodzinne, a teraz sobie wrogie...  
  
KONIEC ODCINKA NR. 5 


	6. chapter 6

Odcinek 6  
  
Ten ch³opak mia³ tylko osiemnaœcie lat, a prze¿y³ ju¿ tak wiele, jak nikt na Ziemi. Teraz, przemieniony w pierwszy stopieñ i blisko przejœcia w drugi, sta³ pora¿ony ogromem tragedii jaka go spotka³a, a zarazem gotów pomœciæ matkê za wszelk¹ cenê. Zacisn¹³ piêœci i wycedzi³ przez ³zy :  
  
- Ty œmieciu ! Zabi³eœ mi matkê ! Teraz sam poczujesz, co to znaczy cierpieæ ! - pod koniec jego g³os prawie przeszed³ do krzyku, przepe³nionego z³oœci¹ i rozpacz¹.  
  
Vegeta z pe³n¹ œwiadomoœci¹ zdawa³ sobie sprawê, co zrobi³. Nadal œciska³ zw³oki Bulmy, nadal jego cia³em wstrz¹sa³y dreszcze i szloch. Popatrzy³ na syna zza oceanu w³asnych ³ez :  
  
- Ja...nie wiem...Coœ mi kaza³o...Trunks, ja...- g³os uwi¹z³ mu w gardle.   
  
Jego syn mia³ w oczach tylko nienawiœæ. Podszed³ do rodzica, si³¹ oderwa³ jego rêce od trupa Bulmy i chwyci³ obur¹cz Vegetê za ubranie, podnosz¹c go do pozycji stoj¹cej. Wyrzek³ mu potem prosto w oczy :  
  
- Teraz ja ciê zabijê - z tymi s³owami puœci³ go i z ca³ej swojej si³y wymierzy³ ojcu potê¿ny cios w twarz.   
  
Ksi¹¿ê sta³ ods³oniêty, wiêc przyj¹³ ca³¹ si³ê ciosu. Piêœæ Trunksa trafi³a w lewy policzek , a¿ Vegeta siê zachwia³. Z rozciêtej wargi pop³ynê³a stru¿ka krwi. Wtedy w oczach starszego Saiyanina pojawi³ siê jakiœ z³owieszczy b³ysk. Wytar³ rêkawem usta i powiedzia³ :  
  
- Rozumiem...Muszê nauczyæ ciê rozumu - wp³yw Khlorosian znów da³ o sobie znaæ. - Ale nie tutaj. Nie bêdê niszczy³ sobie domu - zaœmia³ siê niemi³o ksi¹¿ê. - Znasz tereny, gdzie wci¹¿ walaj¹ siê resztki nieskoñczonej budowy marketu Hit ? Tam poka¿ê ci, kim naprawdê jestem...  
  
Dla Trunksa ten pomys³ by³ dobry z innego powodu. Zamierza³ po zabiciu - teraz ju¿ tylko tego pragn¹³ - mordercy matki pochowaæ j¹, a nie móg³ przecie¿ dopuœciæ do zbeszczeszczenia jej zw³ok. Zmierzy³ nienawistnym wzrokiem tego, który da³ mu ¿ycie i w milczeniu wzniós³ siê w powietrze. Wylecia³ przez okno i jak pocisk skierowa³ siê w stronê pozostawionych samym sobie fundamentów Hitu. Vegeta zacisn¹³ piêœci i pozwoli³, by jego cia³o ogarnê³a z³ota barwa. Na pierwszym poziomie polecia³ za synem i zd¹¿ali tak obaj obok siebie - bo ksi¹¿ê nie mia³ ¿adnych k³opotów z dogonieniem Trunksa - ku przeznaczeniu.  
  
Goku le¿a³ ju¿ w ³ó¿ku i czeka³, a¿ Chi - chi skoñczy ogl¹daæ jakiœ program w TV, kiedy poczu³ coœ. Jakiœ niepokój w sercu. Zdawa³o mu siê, ¿e gdzieœ blisko coœ wybuch³o. Nie wiedzia³, ¿e w³aœnie teraz zginê³a Bulma. Jego synowie dawno spali, nie poczuli nic szczególnego. Son Goku wsta³ i w zielonej pi¿amie w fioletowe kropki pocz³apa³ do Chi - chi, do drugiego pokoju.  
  
- Kochanie - rozpocz¹³ zaspanym g³osem, przeczesuj¹c rêk¹ rozczochrane le¿eniem w poœcieli w³osy. - Chyba coœ siê sta³o w okolicy domu Vegety. Polecê to sprawdziæ.  
  
- Czy choæ raz mo¿esz daæ spokój ratowaniu Ziemi ? - rozeŸli³a siê ma³¿onka. - Zaraz idziemy spaæ, poza tym Vegeta spokojnie da sobie radê. Zawsze siê chwali³, ¿e jest ksiêciem !  
  
- Ale¿, skarbie...- zacz¹³ protestowaæ Goku.  
  
- W porz¹dku, ale wracaj szybko, bo chcê jeszcze potem z tob¹ porozmawiaæ.  
  
- Dobrze, misiaczku - ucieszy³ siê Goku.  
  
Krótki dystans do domu przyjaciela i rywala w jednej osobie przemierzy³ szybko. Zapuka³, ale nikt mu nie otworzy³. Zawo³a³ :  
  
- Bulma, Vegeta, to ja, wpuœcie mnie !  
  
Odpowiedzia³ mu wiatr poruszaj¹cy liœæmi pobliskich drzew. Son Goku zdziwi³ siê nieco panuj¹c¹ tu cisz¹, tym bardziej, ¿e w pokoju Bulmy widzia³ œwiat³o. Rozpêdzi³ wiêc siê i wywa¿y³ drzwi. Wola³ nie u¿ywaæ pocisków Ki, kiedy chodzi³o tylko o wejœcie do domu, a nie zniszczenie go ca³ego.  
  
Resztki drzwi uderzy³y o pod³ogê. Najwy¿ej Vegeta siê wœcieknie na niego, w koñcu zawsze siê z³oœci³ - pomyœla³ Goku z uœmiechem. Przekroczy³ próg i znalaz³ siê w doœæ ciemnym mieszkaniu, drogê znajdowa³ dziêki œwiat³u z pokoju Bulmy.   
  
- Jest tu kto ? - zawo³a³. Na niebie œwieci³y ju¿ gwiazdy, kiedy wszed³ do pomieszczenia. Spojrza³ na pod³ogê i serce mu zamar³o. Zobaczy³ trupa Bulmy. Ciosy zadane w wielkiej wœciek³oœci, z bardzo bliska. Goku mo¿e momentami by³ naiwny, ale umia³ rozpoznaæ techniki walki. Wiedzia³ wiêc, ¿e œmieræ zosta³a zadana Renzoku Energy Dan' em. Tylko trzy osoby umia³y go wykonaæ - Vegeta, Piccolo i on sam. Ale przecie¿ nikt z nich nie móg³ tego zrobiæ...Czy¿by wdar³ siê tu jakiœ nieznany wróg i Briefsowie polecieli go œcigaæ ?   
  
Teleportowa³ siê b³yskawicznie do domu, gdzie poinformowa³ Chi - chi o sytuacji. Niestety, nie móg³ jej teraz pocieszaæ, musia³a zostaæ sama ze swoim ¿alem po œmierci najlepszej przyjació³ki. Zbudzi³ synów i razem z nimi przeszuka³ dom ksiêcia.  
  
- Nie widaæ œladów walki - przerwa³ milczenie Gohan. - Czy¿by to by³ atak z zaskoczenia ?  
  
Goten od pocz¹tku by³ jakiœ markotny. Widaæ by³o, ¿e siê czymœ martwi, ale nikt nie mia³ czasu zapytaæ go o to. Kiedy jednak Gohan i Goku stali niezdecydowani na œrodku kuchni, podszed³ do rodziny i podsun¹³ im coœ, co wyj¹³ z kieszeni.  
  
- To rysowa³ Trunks, kiedy t³umaczy³ mi fizykê...Kaza³ mi to ukryæ, ale wsadzi³em to w kieszeñ i ca³kiem o tym zapomnia³em...Przepraszam...  
  
Starszy brat roz³o¿y³ pomiêt¹ kartkê i spojrza³ na rysunki.   
  
- Na Dendego...Tato, zobacz - poda³ ojcu przera¿aj¹ce ilustracje.  
  
Son Goku tak¿e to zobaczy³.   
  
- I jeszcze...Trunks rano dzwoni³ do mnie i prosi³, ¿ebym do niego przyszed³, bo z jego ojcem dzieje siê coœ dziwnego, ale ja nie mia³em czasu, bo jechaliœmy do The Real...A potem przyszed³em do niego wieczorem i on to rysowa³...- wyrzuci³ z siebie jednym tchem Goten.  
  
- Nie mogê uwierzyæ, ¿e to wszystko robota Trunksa...Co mu siê sta³o ? I kiedy nauczy³ siê Energy Dan' a ? - zastanawia³ siê Gohan.  
  
- Nie wiem - powiedzia³ ojciec. - Ale musimy ich znaleŸæ !  
  
W trójkê opuœcili mieszkanie. Nie wiedzieli, jak bardzo siê myl¹...  
  
Trunks tymczasem wisia³ nad nieskoñczon¹ hal¹ serow¹ i patrzy³ na wroga. Przez moment chcia³ go nawet zrozumieæ, dowiedzieæ siê, dlaczego to zrobi³, ale po sekundzie odrzuci³ tê myœl. Widocznie odezwa³a siê znów przesz³oœæ ojca. Poczu³, ¿e tak naprawdê nigdy mu nie ufa³. Nigdy nie mia³ kontaktu. Mo¿e ju¿ dawniej wyczuwa³ z³o drzemi¹ce w duszy Vegety i tylko czekaj¹ce na wydobycie ?   
  
- Bêdziemy tak staæ, czy zrobisz cokolwiek ? - przerwa³ mu te rozmyœlania Saiyanin. - Uderz pierwszy, chcê zobaczyæ, czego siê nauczy³eœ przez te wszystkie lata.   
  
Trunks by³ tak wœciek³y, ¿e da³ siê podpuœciæ. Podlecia³ do ojca i z ca³ej si³y zamachn¹³ siê piêœci¹. Vegeta zrobi³ nieco zdziwion¹ minê i z ³atwoœci¹ chwyci³ rêkê Trunksa jeszcze w locie. Wykrêci³ j¹ z ca³ej si³y, ale tak, aby nie z³amaæ, tylko zadaæ jak najwiêkszy ból. Wycedzi³ potem przez zêby :  
  
- Czy tylko tego siê nauczy³eœ ? Czy myœla³eœ, ¿e nie obroniê siê przed takim marnym ciosem ? I to ma byæ Saiyanin ?! - zadrwi³ na koniec. Puœci³ potem syna i odrzuci³ w dal.  
  
Trunks równie ³atwo wyhamowa³ w powietrzu i przygotowywa³ nastêpny atak. Vegeta nie atakowa³, jakby wiedzia³, ¿e i tak zwyciê¿y. Tym samym wype³ni obietnicê dan¹ matce i ujrzy znów ojca, a wraz z nim planetê, gdzie bêd¹ rz¹dziæ. Sta³ i œmia³ siê na ca³e gard³o. Nie przerazi³ go wzrok syna, ani to, jak tamten kumulowa³ energiê.   
  
- Znam ka¿dy twój cios, bo to ja by³em twoim nauczycielem - krzykn¹³ ufny w siebie Vegeta. - Za kilka minut bêdziesz martwy !  
  
Trunks pozwoli³, ¿eby ogarn¹³ go smutek i ¿al po œmierci matki, przemieszany z wœciek³oœci¹. W³osy wyd³u¿y³y mu siê i sta³ przed rodzicem w SSJ2. Nadal milcz¹c wykona³ kilka ruchów d³oñmi.   
  
- A potem odzyskam nale¿ne mi miejsce ! - kontynuowa³ Vegeta. Wydawa³o siê, ¿e nie zwraca uwagi na czyny syna. Obserwowa³ go jednak przez ca³y czas, staraj¹c sprowokowaæ do najsilniejszego ataku. Chcia³, aby ta walka przynios³a mu nie tylko zwyciêstwo, ale i satysfakcjê.   
  
Nerwy m³odszego Saiyanina by³y ju¿ na wyczerpaniu. Z dzikim okrzykiem wypuœci³ ogromny pocisk Ki :  
  
- Burning Attack !  
  
Œwietlisty cios poszybowa³ w kierunku ksiêcia, ale on uchyli³ siê przed nim ³atwo.   
  
- Nie trafi³eœ ? Hañbisz mój ród ! - wrzasn¹³ Vegeta i b³yskawicznie skoczy³ w stronê przeciwnika. Starli siê na niebie, w potê¿nej walce miêdzy ojcem i jego synem. Postronny obserwator nie widzia³by nic, ale wprawne oko da³oby radê zaobserwowaæ piorunuj¹ce wymiany ciosów, trafiaj¹ce we wroga, lub te¿ w jego blok.  
  
Trunks bi³ z ca³ej si³y i kilka jego uderzeñ trafi³o. Na ubraniu Vegety widaæ by³o ju¿ sporo dziur i otaræ, z ust i nosa ciek³a mu krew, pobity lewy bok dokucza³ boleœnie. Ale to wszystko nie liczy³o siê z tym, czego dost¹pi po tej walce. On równie¿ bi³ mocno, siniaki na ciele syna œwiadczy³y o tym doskonale. Obaj dyszeli ciê¿ko, obaj byli zlani potem.   
  
W pewnej chwili Trunks osi¹gn¹³ na moment przewagê i uderzy³ z ca³ej si³y. Ojciec by³ œwietny, nawet nie wysili³ siê, by przejœæ w SSJ2, nadal walczy³ na jedynce, a i tak go pokonywa³. Jednak¿e tym razem Vegeta pozwoli³ sobie na chwilê nieuwagi, coœ odwróci³o jego uwagê. Ten moment wykorzysta³ w³aœnie Trunks do ataku. Wbi³ swoj¹ piêœæ w ¿o³¹dek ojca, a kiedy ten poczu³ przeszywaj¹cy ból i na kilka sekund przerwa³ walkê, Trunks uderzy³ ponownie.   
  
- Burning Attack !   
  
Tym razem trafi³ bez pud³a. Strza³ dotar³ prosto w klatkê piersiow¹ ksiêcia i odrzuci³ go daleko, w stronê pobliskich rusztowañ. Si³a ciosu wbi³a Vegetê w ziemiê, zary³ siê do tego stopnia, ¿e wokó³ niego utworzy³ siê szeroki krater. Nie dosyæ jednak na tym. Niedokoñczone zabudowania masarni zwali³y siê z g³oœnym hukiem i przygwoŸdzi³y Vegetê do pod³o¿a. Znikn¹³ zupe³nie pod gruzami.   
  
Trunks spojrza³ na zakrwawion¹ rêkê. Miesza³a siê na niej krew jego i ojca. Uœmiechn¹³ siê ponuro. Oto pomœci³ matkê, teraz mo¿e wreszcie j¹ pochowaæ. Cieszy³o go jednak jeszcze coœ innego - da³ upust swojej nienawiœci do ojca, pokaza³ mu, ¿e nie jest mazgajem, ju¿ nigdy wiêcej nie bêdzie musia³ cierpieæ poni¿eñ z jego strony.  
  
Nie wiedzia³, ¿e tym, co odwróci³o uwagê ojca, byli nadlatuj¹cy Goku z synami. Trunks by³ zbyt zajêty pomszczeniem matki, ¿eby na to zwracaæ uwagê. Teraz dopiero poczu³, kto nadlatuje. Nawet cieszy³ siê na to spotkanie, opowie im, jak wielkiego czynu dokona³.  
  
Pierwszy dojrza³ go Son Gohan.  
  
- Tato, spójrz ! To on ! Ale gdzie jest ta druga moc, z któr¹ walczy³ ?  
  
Zatrzymali siê w powietrzu kilkanaœcie metrów przed nim. Na wszelki wypadek przyjêli pozycje bojowe. Goku spróbowa³ zrozumieæ, co tu siê w³aœciwie sta³o.   
  
- Hej, Trunks ! Czy wiesz, co sta³o siê w domu twojej matki ?  
  
- Jasne, ¿e wiem ! - wojowniczo odpar³ Trunks. - Ten drañ zabi³ moj¹ matkê, ale j¹ w³aœnie pomœci³em !   
  
Son Goten, pomimo tego wszystkiego, co siê zdarzy³o, nie móg³ uwierzyæ, ¿e to wina jego najlepszego przyjaciela. Dlatego to wyznanie Trunksa wywo³a³o w nim jak¹œ ulgê. Ale czy móg³ mu uwierzyæ ?  
  
  
  
KONIEC ODCINKA NR. 6 


	7. chapter 7

Odcinek 7  
  
Fioletowe w³osy opad³y na czo³o syna Bulmy. Nie rozumia³, czy¿by przyjaciele mu nie wierzyli ?  
  
- Goten, ty mnie przecie¿ znasz i wiesz, ¿e mówiê prawdê. Chyba mnie nie podejrzewacie ? - nagle poj¹³. - Kocha³em swoj¹ mamê i nigdy bym jej nie zabi³. Nie oszukiwa³em jej tak, jak ten bydlak, którego ukatrupi³em ! Wierzysz mi ? - zwróci³ siê do Son Gotena.  
  
- A te rysunki ? - pokaza³ Gohan.  
  
Trunks obróci³ siê do drugiego syna Goku.   
  
- Jednak je widzieliœcie...-powiedzia³ jakby w zadumie. - Có¿, t³umaczy³em Gotenowi fizykê, ale na moment odda³em siê wspomnieniom dawnych czasów i rysowa³em to, co mi siê skojarzy³o - walkê z Freezerem, Cellem i tak dalej. Pewnie was przestraszy³em ? Nie chcia³o mi siê ich rysowaæ, narysowa³em tylko siebie i ojca. Co w tym z³ego ?  
  
Wszyscy tutaj zgromadzeni czuli, ¿e to s³abe t³umaczenie. Ale w tej chwili interesowa³o ich co innego.   
  
- Ci¹gle mówisz o kimœ, kto oszuka³ twoj¹ matkê. Kto to by³ ? Kogo tutaj zabi³eœ ? - spyta³ Goku.  
  
- Jak to kogo ? Vegetê !  
  
Zapad³o milczenie.   
  
- Chcesz powiedzieæ - pierwszy odzyska³ g³os Goku - ¿e w³aœnie zabi³eœ swojego ojca ?  
  
- Nie by³ moim ojcem, by³ zdrajc¹ ! - na moment w oczach Trunksa odbi³a siê wœciek³oœæ na Son Goku, ale szybko siê opanowa³ - Na dodatek zorientowa³em siê, ¿e nas ok³ama³, bo przez ca³¹ walkê widzia³ ka¿dy mój ruch ! On wcale nie by³ œlepy !  
  
- Gohan, czy wyczuwasz energiê Vegety ? - z grobow¹ min¹ spyta³ syna Goku.   
  
- Nie, tato.   
  
- Ja te¿ nie. On chyba naprawdê zrobi³ to, o czym mówi !  
  
Tymczasem w kosmosie Silex rozmawia³ z Lithosem :  
  
- Nareszcie nam siê uda³o ! Zgin¹³ sprawca naszego nieszczêœcia i to pokonany przez w³asnego syna ! Wymyœli³eœ cudowny plan, przyjacielu !  
  
Lithos pochyli³ siê w stronê Silexa :  
  
- Zaczekaj. To jeszcze nie koniec. Si³a tego Saiyanina jest naprawdê potê¿na. Nie na darmo æwiczy³ tyle lat.  
  
- Chcesz mi wmówiæ, ¿e on jeszcze ¿yje ?! - przerazi³ siê tamten.  
  
- Jeszcze to dobre okreœlenie - uœmiechn¹³ siê Lithos.  
  
Mia³ Lithos racjê. Oczom zdumionym wojownikom na ziemi ukaza³ siê niesamowity widok - rusztowania zaczê³y dr¿eæ, a¿ w koñcu rozpad³y siê na boki z wielkim hukiem. Miejsce gdzie uderzy³ Vegeta by³o zakopane g³êboko w ziemi, ale w koñcu ksiêciu uda³o siê stamt¹d wykopaæ i stan¹³ na w³asnych nogach. Wygl¹da³ strasznie - zmierzwione w³osy, pomieszane z piaskiem i z ziemi¹, resztki ubrania smêtnie zwisaj¹ce z cia³a, jedno oko - ju¿ z normaln¹ têczówk¹ - prawie ca³kiem zamkniête, prawa noga najprawdopodobniej z³amana, bo ledwo na niej sta³. Ca³e cia³o posiniaczone i pokrwawione, twarz wykrzywiona w potê¿nym bólu, zalana krwi¹ z szeregu ran. Spojrza³ na zgromadzonych woko³o w milczeniu. Nareszcie swój wzrok zawiesi³ na Trunksie, przera¿onym tym, ¿e jego ojciec jeszcze ¿yje. Vegeta spróbowa³ podejœæ do niego, ale widaæ by³o, ¿e noga sprawia mu straszliwy ból, nie mówi¹c ju¿ o reszcie ran. Uczyni³ parê kroków, ale nie da³ rady. Zachwia³ siê i przez u³amek sekundy przed upadkiem wyci¹gn¹³ rêkê do Trunksa, jakby prosz¹c, by ten go podtrzyma³. Jednak¿e syn tylko spojrza³ ze wzgard¹. Ksi¹¿ê ciê¿ko opad³ na ziemiê, zraszaj¹c j¹ œwie¿¹ krwi¹. Upad³ twarz¹ do spodu. Trunks podszed³ bli¿ej i z nienawiœci¹ kopn¹³ Vegetê. Ten potoczy³ siê kilka metrów, a¿ zamar³ na plecach. Oczy mia³ zamkniête. Wydawa³oby siê, ¿e umar³, ale teraz wszyscy czuli, ¿e tli siê w nim jeszcze dogasaj¹ca iskierka ¿ycia.   
  
Goku sta³ jak sparali¿owany zaistnia³¹ sytuacj¹, ale w koñcu siê ockn¹³ i wyrzek³ :  
  
- Cokolwiek siê sta³o, nie wierzê, ¿eby Vegeta tak po prostu zabi³ twoj¹ matkê. To mój przyjaciel ! - powiedzia³ z moc¹. - Czy chcesz nam przeszkodziæ w zabraniu go do domu ? - zwróci³ siê groŸnie do Trunksa.  
  
Ten wiedzia³, ¿e z Goku mo¿e nie wygraæ, dlatego odpowiedzia³ :  
  
- Mo¿ecie go zabraæ, on i tak ju¿ d³ugo nie poci¹gnie - po czym odlecia³ w sobie tylko znanym kierunku.  
  
Son Goku wzi¹³ ostro¿nie ksiêcia na rêce i w towarzystwie synów polecia³ do domu swojego i Chi - chi. Kiedy tam dotar³, wyjaœni³ wszystko ¿onie. Chi - chi nie by³a zbyt szczêœliwa, ¿e musi goœciæ ksiêcia Saiyanów w domu i to po tym, co siê zdarzy³o, ale ona sama czu³a, ¿e w tej sprawie tkwi jakaœ tajemnica. U³o¿yli Vegetê na ³ó¿ku i ¿ona Goku opatrywa³a mu rany, kiedy jej m¹¿ streszcza³ ostatnie wydarzenia.   
  
Ranek ju¿ nadszed³, kiedy obudzi³ siê Yamcha. Przeci¹gn¹³ siê leniwie na ³ó¿ku i rêk¹ poszuka³ ¿ony. Reveny nie by³o jednak obok niego. Otworzy³ leniwie oczy i zobaczy³ pusty bok ³ó¿ka. Postanowi³ ca³kiem siê obudziæ i jej poszukaæ. Wsta³ i ziewaj¹c przeszed³ do drugiego pokoju. Zobaczy³ j¹ stoj¹c¹ przy oknie, ty³em do niego.  
  
- Revena ? - zawo³a³ cicho. - Dlaczego sobie posz³aœ ?  
  
Obróci³a siê w jego stronê. By³a ju¿ ca³kowicie ubrana, co oznacza³o, ¿e wsta³a du¿o wczeœniej od Yamchy. Spojrza³a na niego b³yszcz¹cymi oczami i powiedzia³a :  
  
- Nie mog³am zasn¹æ. W kuchni masz œniadanie. Ja...ja muszê wyjœæ - zawaha³a siê lekko.  
  
Yamcha podszed³ do ¿ony, obj¹³ j¹ i przytuli³.  
  
- Zabierzesz mnie ze sob¹, kochanie ?  
  
- Nie mogê - wysunê³a siê z jego objêæ. - To...to damskie sprawy - usi³owa³a siê uœmiechn¹æ. - Idê na zakupy, znudzi³byœ siê tym.  
  
- Nigdy nie nudzê siê w twoim towarzystwie - p³omiennie zaoponowa³ Yamcha, ale ust¹pi³ b³aganiom ¿ony. Ze smutkiem jad³ œniadanie i patrzy³, jak wychodzi.  
  
- Wróæ szybko ! - zawo³a³ za ni¹, kiedy zamyka³a drzwi. Bardzo j¹ kocha³. Do szaleñstwa.  
  
Trunks sam dobrze nie wiedzia³, gdzie siê dok³adnie znajduje. Wisia³ nad jakimœ pustkowiem i co pewien czas posy³a³ strumienie energii w okolicê, tworz¹c now¹ rzeŸbê terenu. By³ wœciek³y. Nie potrafi³ zabiæ ojca, najprawdopodobniej Goku z rodzin¹ wykuruj¹ ksiêcia Saiyanów i znów bêdzie siê panoszy³ po tym œwiecie, bez sp³acenia d³ugu, jaki zaci¹gn¹³ swoim morderstwem. Bum ! Kolejny krater powsta³ na tym œwiecie.   
  
- Jestem za s³aby ! Moje techniki nie wystarczy³y ! Przegra³em ! Nie potrafi³em ciê pomœciæ, mamo, wybacz mi ! - Trunks gwa³townie wytar³ ³zy, nap³ywaj¹ce mu do oczu. - Przysiêgam, ¿e bêdê æwiczy³, a¿ pewnego dnia pokonam tego, który ciê zabi³ ! Przysiêgam ! - krzykn¹³ z moc¹.  
  
Gdzieœ w kosmosie Lithos uœmiechn¹³ siê mrocznie. Oto wszystko uk³ada³o siê po jego myœli. Ksi¹¿ê Vegeta nied³ugo odp³aci za tragediê planety Khloros ! Lithos zatru³ ju¿ wiêkszoœæ osób potrzebnych mu do realizacji zemsty. Specjalnie wynaleziona i wytworzona przez niego - genialnego wojownika i naukowca jednoczeœnie - odmiana chloru, zosta³a wprowadzona do organizmów wybranych istot i od pewnego czasu pozwala skutecznie przejmowaæ kontrolê nad nimi. Lithos w³aœnie w umyœle dokonywa³ przegl¹du najwiêkszych sukcesów - sam ksi¹¿ê Vegeta zatruty mieszank¹ poprzez œwiat³o, jakie dosta³o mu siê do oczu pamiêtnej nocy. Oczywiœcie w pokoju Saiyanina nigdy nie by³o jego dawno nie¿yj¹cej matki, wszystko to by³o khlorosiañsk¹ mistyfikacj¹. Tak samo, jak moc, któr¹ to niby Vegeta mia³ dostaæ od niej w prezencie. Chlorowa mieszanka dawa³a z³udne poczucie mocy i potêgi, tak naprawdê powoli j¹ os³abiaj¹c. Jeœli zawiód³by plan zniszczenia ksiêcia przez nici spisku, to zawsze by³o awaryjne wyjœcie - w koñcu mieszanka wyssie z niego wszystkie si³y i zabije...Antidotum ? Mo¿e i jakieœ istnia³o, ale sam Lithos nie przywi¹zywa³ do jego stworzenia ¿adnej uwagi. Khlorosianie s¹ odporni na niszcz¹ce jej dzia³anie - w koñcu sami s¹ w wiêkszoœci stworzeni z chloru, wiêc ¿adne antidotum nie jest im potrzebne. Kogo tam jeszcze otruli ? Kasjerka w sklepie gdzie kupowa³ Goku, zatruta odpowiednio spreparowan¹ past¹ do zêbów. Ta sama kasjerka, która potem poda³a Chi - chi w³aœciwy kupon...Trunks, który zosta³ delikatnie uk¹szony przez Arachne khlor - paj¹ka wystêpuj¹cego tylko na Khloros...Zazwyczaj nie s¹ groŸne dla ludzi i du¿ych organizmów ¿ywych - chyba, ¿e tak jak temu wymieni im siê jad. Oraz ta dziewczyna - Revena...To dopiero zwyciêstwo. Wykluczy z walki Yamchê, który te¿ móg³by sprawiaæ pewne k³opoty. Lithos przypomina³ sobie, jak osi¹gn¹³ nad ni¹ w³adzê - szamponem do w³osów...Równie¿ otrzymanym w promocji przy dobrze znanej kasie w Centrum Zakupowym The Real. Wirus rozprzestrzeni³ siê ju¿ wszêdzie, pozosta³a tylko rodzina Goku, ale dotyk bonu na darmowe roczne zakupy powinien wystarczyæ...  
  
Serce Dendego szarpa³ niepokój, smutek i ¿al. Widzia³, ¿e coœ z³ego dzieje siê z jego przyjació³mi, ale nie móg³ im pomóc. Westchn¹³ teraz ciê¿ko :  
  
- Jeœli siê nie zorientujecie w zagro¿eniu, to wszyscy zginiecie...Wszyscy, co do jednego...¯al mi was, nawet Vegety...Nikt nie zas³uguje na to, przez co przechodzicie i bêdziecie przechodziæ, nikt...  
  
Goku siedzia³ w kuchni w pi¿amie i jad³ œniadanie razem z ¿on¹. Oboje próbowali rozgryŸæ sekret rodziny Briefsów.  
  
- Muszê zapytaæ Vegety, jak tylko siê obudzi - powiedzia³ Goku prze³ykaj¹c dwudziest¹ kromkê z szynk¹.   
  
- To morderca i nie wiem, po co go ratowa³eœ. Trunks mia³ racjê, powinien go zabiæ ! - Chi - chi nie mog³a Vegecie wybaczyæ, ¿e by³ domniemanym morderstwa na przyjació³ce. - Na dodatek nasi synowie musieli na zmianê siedzieæ i pilnowaæ tego drania !  
  
- Prosi³em ich o to, bo sam ju¿ nie wiem, co siê zdarzy, kiedy on siê obudzi. Widzia³em oczy Trunksa i w nich naprawdê zia³a nienawiœæ. Z drugiej strony ciê¿ko mi uwierzyæ w to wszystko...Daj mi jeszcze dziesiêæ kromek - zmieni³ temat.  
  
- Nied³ugo znowu bêdziemy musieli pojechaæ na zakupy i od razu wydamy ca³y bon - jêknê³a Chi - chi.   
  
- A w³aœnie - zorientowa³ siê Goku. - Czy móg³bym póŸniej go zobaczyæ i siê nim nacieszyæ ?  
  
- W³o¿y³am go po podpisaniu do portfela, póŸniej ci go poka¿ê, teraz muszê zrobiæ pranie - odpar³a ¿ona.  
  
W ten sposób tylko ona na razie dotyka³a feralnego talonu. Na razie...  
  
Goten, zmêczony czuwaniem przez pó³ nocy, zdrzemn¹³ siê jakieœ pó³ godziny temu. To na niego wypad³o pilnowanie ksiêcia w drugiej turze, zastêpuj¹c Son Gohana. Nie dotrwa³ jednak do œwitu i teraz spa³ sobie smacznie. Nie widzia³, ¿e ciê¿ko ranny Vegeta w³aœnie odzyskuje przytomnoœæ i spogl¹da na niego...  
  
KONIEC ODCINKA NR. 7 


	8. chapter 8

Odcinek 8  
  
Vegeta ledwo mia³ si³ê unieœæ powieki, ale zrobi³ to i teraz obserwowa³ œpi¹cego Son Gotena. Bola³o go ca³e cia³o, jedno oko prawie nie nadawa³o siê do u¿ytku, chyba uszkodzone podczas walki. Kiedy zobaczy³ Gotena, zacz¹³ intensywnie myœleæ, choæ g³owa mu pêka³a. Zorientowa³ siê, ¿e przebywa w domu Goku, ale nic wiêcej nie przysz³o mu do obola³ej g³owy. Poczu³, ¿e strasznie chce mu siê piæ, spróbowa³ wiêc obudziæ Gotena :  
  
- Piæ...- jednak¿e zamiast s³ów z gard³a wyda³ siê jakiœ charkot i to ledwo s³yszalny. Zebra³ siê w sobie i nieco g³oœniej powtórzy³ :  
  
- Piæ !  
  
Son Goten zamruga³ oczami, wybudzony tym dŸwiêkiem ze snu o jakiejœ piêknej dziewczynie. Tkniêty poczuciem winy, ¿e zasn¹³, spojrza³ na ³ó¿ko. Wtedy w³aœnie us³ysza³ proœbê ksiêcia.  
  
- Co ? - wymamrota³ zaspany Goten. - A, piæ ? Ju¿ niosê !  
  
Popêdzi³ do kuchni, gdzie us³ysza³ koñcówkê s³ów ojca :  
  
- Teraz rozumiesz, Chi - chi, dlaczego nie mogê podaæ mu fasolki Senzu. Nie wiem, co zrobi, jak odzyska pe³niê si³. Na razie chcia³bym z nim tylko porozmawiaæ...- przerwa³ Goku na widok syna.  
  
- Goten ? Co siê sta³o ?  
  
- Vegeta siê obudzi³ i prosi³ o coœ do picia.  
  
Goku podniós³ siê z krzes³a.   
  
- Sam mu to podam - siêgn¹³ po dzbanek z wod¹, stoj¹cy na kuchennym stole. - Goten, chodŸ ze mn¹.   
  
- Ja te¿ chcê iœæ ! - przypomnia³a o sobie Chi - chi. - On zabi³ Bulmê !   
  
Son Goku westchn¹³, ale zgodzi³ siê.  
  
- Dobrze, ale bêdziesz staæ w drzwiach. Na razie idŸ po Son Gohana, zaczekamy tu na was.  
  
Minê³o kilka chwil, a¿ rozbudzony Gohan zjawi³ siê w kuchni. Potem w czwórkê poszli do Vegety. Chi - chi nios³a wodê.  
  
Z widoczn¹ odraz¹ i nienawiœci¹ za œmieræ przyjació³ki Chi - chi napoi³a Saiyanina, a potem podszed³ Goku. Popatrzy³ chwilê na dawniej najlepszego przyjaciela - teraz bowiem nie wiedzia³, co o nim myœleæ - i odezwa³ siê :  
  
- Czy wiesz, co siê sta³o i co zrobi³eœ ? - mimo woli zada³ to pytanie oskar¿ycielskim tonem.  
  
- Tak...Ja...ja...- Vegeta nie móg³ tego wykrztusiæ, to by³o zbyt bolesne. - Coœ mi kaza³o...zabiæ Bulmê...- tu umilk³ na d³ug¹ chwilê, a w jego oczach na sekundê pojawi³y siê ³zy. - Potem nagle zjawi³ siê Trunks i...i musia³em z nim walczyæ, bo...nie chcia³ zrozumieæ, ¿e...to nie moja...wina...- nadal ciê¿ko mu by³o mówiæ z rozpaczy i z odniesionych ran. - To wszystko przez...przez rozkaz...mojej matki...- wyrzek³ te s³owa i zamkn¹³ oczy, os³abiony rozmow¹.   
  
Chi - chi mia³a ochotê go udusiæ. Doskoczy³a do Vegety i nim ktokolwiek zd¹¿y³ j¹ powstrzymaæ, zaczê³a szarpaæ rannego i krzyczeæ :  
  
- Jakiej matki ?! Twoja matka nie ¿yje, kretynie ! Tak samo, jak Bulma, któr¹ zamordowa³eœ ! Zamordowa³eœ Bulmê !! - wrzasnê³a mu prosto w twarz.  
  
Gohan odsun¹³ wœciek³¹ matkê :  
  
- Uspokój siê, mamo. Niech najpierw powie w³asn¹ wersjê.  
  
Chi - chi, nadal rotrzêsiona, odsunê³a siê w g³¹b pokoju i usiad³a na krzeœle, nadal wpijaj¹c nienawistny wzrok w Vegetê.   
  
Jedna tylko ³za sp³ynê³a po policzku tego, który prawie nigdy nie p³aka³.  
  
- Wybaczcie mi...proszê...Ja...Opowiem wam wszystko...  
  
Kosztem wielu si³ opowiedzia³ im, co siê dzia³o w jego domu. Spojrzeli po sobie, niepewni. Jeœli to by³a prawda, to...  
  
- Wymyœli³eœ to wszystko !! - Chi - chi wrzasnê³a tak, ¿e nawet Vegeta podskoczy³ na ³ó¿ku.   
  
- Masz jakiœ dowód na twoj¹ opowieœæ ? - zapyta³ cicho Son Goku.  
  
- Nie...Tylko moje s³owa. Nic wiêcej...Gdybyœcie dali mi Senzu...Znalaz³bym Trunksa, wszystko mu wyjaœni³...Pokaza³bym SSJ6...Nic innego nie mogê...zrobiæ...  
  
Chi - chi nie mog³a siê ju¿ powstrzymaæ :  
  
- Senzu ??!! Ju¿ ja ci dam Senzu !!!!  
  
Tym razem Goku zatrzyma³ ¿onê.   
  
- Nie mo¿emy ci daæ fasolki. Nie wiemy, czy mówisz prawdê. Musimy siê dowiedzieæ, o co tu chodzi - wyszli w czwórkê do innego pokoju, Gohan prowadzi³ matkê, która chcia³a zostaæ i zemœciæ siê za najlepsz¹ przyjació³kê.  
  
Ca³a rodzina Son usiad³a razem i zastanawia³a, co dalej zrobiæ. Goku chcia³ wierzyæ przyjacielowi, Chi - chi nienawidzi³a ksiêcia, a dwójka synów Goku sama ju¿ nie wiedzia³a, co o tym wszystkim myœleæ.  
  
Podczas rodzinnej narady nikt nie zauwa¿y³, ¿e daleko za oknem pokoju, gdzie le¿a³ Vegeta, majaczy jakaœ postaæ. Gdyby przyjrzeæ siê jej dok³adniej, widaæ, ¿e nosi na g³owie kaptur, ca³kowicie zas³aniaj¹cy jej oblicze. Jest dosyæ szczup³a i doœæ wysoka. Wpatruje siê w okno Vegety i ze smutkiem w g³osie mówi cicho :  
  
- Przykro mi, przyjacielu...Nie mogê ci na razie pomóc, przepraszam...Ale przysiêgam, ¿e zrobiê co tylko w mojej mocy, ¿eby ci pomóc i uwolniæ ciê spod w³adzy, jaka popycha ciê do z³a. Tylko wytrwaj, proszê...- po czym odchodzi w g³¹b horyzontu.  
  
Nameczanin Dende czu³, ¿e nadchodzi koniec jego przyjació³. Nie móg³ siê z tym pogodziæ, ale nie móg³ te¿ nic zrobiæ. Szepn¹³ cicho :  
  
- To na nic...Twoje plany te¿ s¹ na nic...  
  
Po czym szepn¹³ jeszcze jakieœ s³owa, które nadchodz¹cy Mr. Popo odczyta³ jako " kuna te muszki " i " s¹ wszêdzie ". Zdziwiony zapyta³ Wszechmog¹cego :  
  
- Panie, jakie muszki ? Przecie¿ tutaj jest czysto i nie ma ¿adnych muszek...-prawie siê obrazi³, bo to on dba³ o czystoœæ tego Pa³acu.  
  
- Hm, co ? - pytanie zdezorientowa³o Dende'go. - Jakie muszki ?  
  
- Powiedzia³eœ, panie, tak : " Kuna, te muszki s¹ wszêdzie ". Tu nie ¿adnych muszek, zarêczam !  
  
Dende wygl¹da³ chyba bardzo g³upio, ale jeszcze nigdy w ¿yciu nikt go tak nie zaskoczy³.   
  
- Nic nie mówi³em o ¿adnych muszkach ! - Nagle coœ zaœwita³o mu w g³owie. Ju¿ rozumia³...- Aaaa...Chodzi³o mi o " karteluszki ". Takie notatki, wiesz ?  
  
Mr. Popo nie wiedzia³. To znaczy wiedzia³, co to notatki, ale tu nie widzia³ ¿adnych.  
  
- Notatki ? - zaryzykowa³ jeszcze jedno pytanie.   
  
- Tak, tak - Dende pokiwa³ g³ow¹. - Zapisujê sobie, co mam zrobiæ i trochê siê tego nazbiera³o.   
  
Mr. Popo popatrzy³ na Wszechmog¹cego z trosk¹. Czy on aby nie oszala³ ? Jednak po chwili uda³ siê do swoich zajêæ. Nie widzia³, jak Dende oddycha z ulg¹ i szepta :  
  
- Przepraszam, ¿e ciê ok³ama³em, przyjacielu, ale nie mogê ci na razie nic powiedzieæ o Kunatemuszki S¹wszêdzie...  
  
Revena sta³a na ma³ej polance i czeka³a na kogoœ. W koñcu zjawi³a siê oczekiwana osoba. D³ugi p³aszcz okrywa³ cia³o zbli¿aj¹cej siê postaci, na g³owie - podobnie jak obserwator okna Vegety - równie¿ nosi³a kaptur. Stanê³a przed Reven¹ i cicho powiedzia³a kilka s³ów. Revena a¿ siê na nie cofnê³a :  
  
- Zabiæ ? Ale czy to konieczne ? On jest taki mi³y...  
  
Jej rozmówca tylko pokiwa³ g³ow¹. Nie mia³a wyjœcia - musia³a spe³niæ i ten rozkaz.   
  
- W porz¹dku - zebra³a siê w sobie. - Yamcha ju¿ nied³ugo bêdzie trupem !  
  
Postaæ posta³a jeszcze chwilê, jakby zadowolona z postawy Reveny, a¿ w koñcu odwróci³a siê i odesz³a tam, sk¹d przysz³a. Revena zaœ uda³a siê w stronê domu.   
  
Tajemniczy pos³aniec odszed³ jeszcze kilkadziesi¹t kroków, by upewniæ siê, ¿e Revena ju¿ odesz³a. W koñcu zatrzyma³ siê przed wielkim g¹szczem krzaków i zamkn¹³ oczy. W skupieniu wyszepta³ kilka s³ów, a potem wyci¹gn¹³ rêce przed siebie, w stronê g¹szczu. Kilka chwil póŸniej zamiast skrêconych ga³êzi sta³ przed nim niewielki prom kosmiczny. Wsiad³ do niego i nied³ugo znikn¹³ w atmosferze.   
  
W kosmosie powita³ go otwarty luk statku Khlorosian. Wlecia³ do niego i usiad³ na l¹dowisku. Potem wyskoczy³ ze statku i uda³ siê prosto do kabiny Lithosa. Nacisn¹³ przycisk przy drzwiach i zaczeka³, a¿ drzwi rozsun¹ siê cicho. Wszed³ do pokoju dowódcy. Lithos siedzia³ na fotelu i razem z nim obróci³ siê w kierunku wchodz¹cego.  
  
- Ach, ju¿ jesteœ...To dobrze. Jak tam nasza podopieczna ? - zapyta³ z niemi³ym uœmiechem.  
  
- Jest pos³uszna, panie - odezwa³ siê przyby³y spokojnym g³osem. - Zapyta³a tylko, czy jest konieczne, by Yamcha zgin¹³. Kiedy jej to wyjaœni³em, powiedzia³a, ¿e to w³aœnie zrobi.  
  
- Mam nadziejê, mam nadziejê...Dla nasz wszystkich tak bêdzie lepiej, prawda, Selenie ?  
  
Selen odrzek³ cicho :  
  
- Tak, mój panie...Dla wszystkich...  
  
Lithos z zadowoleniem spojrza³ na s³ugê i powiedzia³ :  
  
- Dobrze, teraz mo¿esz iœæ. Wezwê ciê, kiedy bêdziesz mi znów potrzebny.  
  
Selen pok³oni³ siê i wycofa³ z pokoju. Lithos obróci³ siê ty³em do wejœcia i uœmiechn¹³ triumfuj¹co. Wszystko bowiem sz³o po jego myœli. Wszystko.   
  
Selen opuœci³ kabinê i zamierza³ skierowaæ siê do swojej, ale szed³ bardzo powoli. Lithos mia³ nad nim w³adzê i jasne by³o, ¿e Selen nie mo¿e siê jej przeciwstawiæ. Jednak nie czu³ satysfakcji z pope³nianych czynów. Nie smakowa³o mu sk³ócanie ze soba rodziny, spowodowanie, ¿e m¹¿ zabija ¿onê tak naprawdê kochaj¹c j¹ do szaleñstwa, ani to, ¿e dzia³aj¹ tak podstêpnie. Wola³by otwart¹ walkê. Lithos jednak powiedzia³by, ¿e trzeba pomœciæ swoich rodaków na ka¿dy mo¿liwy sposób, najlepiej jak najbardziej okrutny.   
  
Selen g³êboko westchn¹³ i wszed³ do swojej kabiny. Tam zrzuci³ p³aszcz z kapturem. Nie by³ jednak Khlorosianinem ! Ods³oni³ tym swoje czarne, po³yskuj¹ce w³osy i dobr¹ budowê cia³a. Tylko leciutka poœwiata okalaj¹ca jego cia³o œwiadczy³a, ¿e ma jednak z nimi coœ wspólnego. By³ nawet przystojny. Jego niebieskie oczy nie kry³y jednak smutku. Nikt nie móg³ go wybawiæ od ci¹¿¹cych na nim wyrzutów sumienia za sposób walki. Nikt.   
  
Vegeta zamkn¹³ oczy. Wiedzia³, ¿e Goku i rodzina w³aœnie teraz decyduj¹ o jego losie. On jednak czu³ siê coraz s³abszy. Zna³ w³asny organizm i wiedzia³, ¿e jeœli nie otrzyma szybko fasolki Senzu, to nied³ugo umrze. Nigdy dot¹d tak nie myœla³, ale ostatnie zdarzenia z³ama³y go tak bardzo, ¿e zacz¹³ siê zastanawiaæ, czy to nie by³oby najlepsze...  
  
KONIEC ODCINKA NR. 8 


	9. chapter 9

Odcinek 9  
  
Nieœwiadom niczego Yamcha ogl¹da³ telewizjê, kiedy do domu wróci³a jego ¿ona. Natychmiast zerwa³ siê z fotela i podbieg³ j¹ przywitaæ :  
  
- Witaj, kochanie! Jak tam zakupy? - zapyta³, ale zrzed³a mu mina, gdy zobaczy³ puste rêce Reveny. - A gdzie siatki?  
  
- Nie mam - odpar³a. - Nie by³o nic ciekawego.  
  
- Przykro mi - posmutnia³ Yamcha. - ChodŸ, usi¹dŸ, zrobiê ci herbatê i zaraz poprawiê ci humor!  
  
Kiedy on przygotowywa³ w kuchni herbatê, Revena rozmyœla³a nad swoim zadaniem. Co prawda to nie mi³oœæ po³¹czy³a j¹ z Yamch¹, ale po spêdzeniu z nim wiêkszej iloœci czasu zrozumia³a, ¿e to ca³kiem mi³y ch³opak. Teraz czu³a siê dziwnie, wiedz¹c, ¿e on musi zgin¹æ i to z jej rêki. Bêd¹c jednak¿e pod wp³ywem Khlorosian wiedzia³a, ¿e musi to uczyniæ. Lepiej zrobiæ to od razu, ni¿ zwlekaæ. Bêdzie jej potem jeszcze trudniej...  
  
Yamcha w³aœnie wróci³ z herbat¹ do pokoju. Poda³ jej szklankê i usiad³ tu¿ obok niej na kanapie. Przysun¹³ siê bli¿ej niej i chcia³ przytuliæ, ale ona lekko siê odsunê³a.  
  
- Kochanie, co siê sta³o? - zaniepokoi³ siê ma³¿onek. - Czy zrobi³em coœ nie tak? Jesteœ jakaœ...jakaœ zimna...  
  
- Yamcha?  
  
- Co, skarbeczku? - znów próbowa³ siê przytuliæ, ale znowu go odsunê³a.  
  
- Czy ty mnie kochasz?  
  
- Jasne, kocham ciê jak s³oñce gor¹co i jak...  
  
- To mnie poca³uj! - za¿¹da³a.  
  
Szczêœliwy m¹¿ przysun¹³ siê do niej i poca³owa³ j¹ gor¹co. S³odki smak jego ust rozla³ siê jej na wargach, bo Yamcha w³o¿y³ w ten poca³unek ca³¹ swoj¹ mi³oœæ. Ale Revena nie tylko odda³a mu poca³unek. W mgnieniu oka z prawego rekawa wysunê³a sztylet i w najgorêtszym momencie ugodzi³a Yamchê prosto w serce.   
  
Przez u³amek sekundy na twarzy Yamchy odmalowa³o siê niewyobra¿alne zdumienie, ale ju¿ po chwili zast¹pi³ je grymas bólu. Instynktownie chwyci³ za rêkojeœæ sztyletu, jakby chcia³ go wyj¹æ, ale nie starczy³o mu si³. Zd¹¿y³ jedynie wyszeptaæ :  
  
- Dlaczego...? - i po tym osun¹³ siê na kanapê.  
  
Revena wykona³a zadanie. Jakoœ dziwnie spojrza³a przez chwilê na cia³o mê¿a, a potem wysz³a z mieszkania. Musia³a och³on¹æ, a poza tym chcia³a skontaktowaæ siê z Khlorosianami.   
  
Krew skapywa³a na pod³ogê. W jedn¹ z takich ka³u¿ o ma³o nie wszed³ Puar, który widzia³ wszystko. Natychmiast po wyjœciu Reveny przybieg³, chc¹c jakoœ pomóc swemu panu. Skoczy³ na jego piersi i próbowa³ go ocuciæ ogonem, ale to na pró¿no. Nagle Yamcha otworzy³ na moment oczy :  
  
- Zawiadom resztê...Zdradzi³a mnie...Ona coœ knuje...- to by³y ostatnie s³owa wojownika. Zmar³ zaraz po nich.   
  
Kunatemuszki wisia³ tu¿ nad ziemi¹ gdzieœ na pustkowiu. Nadal ubrany by³ w br¹zow¹ szatê z kapturem zakrywaj¹cym mu ca³e oblicze. Medytowa³ i rozmyœla³ nad sposobami walki z wrogiem, kiedy poczu³ w umyœle potê¿ne szarpniêcie. Natychmiast otworzy³ oczy. Domyœla³ siê, co oznacza ten znak...  
  
- Oni znowu zaatakowali...Kto tym razem? Kogo zabili...? - próbowa³ uspokoiæ uczucia i skupiæ siê nieco. - Vegeta? Nie, on jeszcze ¿yje...Goku te¿ wyczuwam...Jego rodzina jest w komplecie...Kuririn nie, Trunks jest za daleko, ale to chyba nie on, gdzieœ mi migocze jego Ki...Ale gdzie jest Yamcha?! Czy to jego...czy to jego zabili Khlorosianie?   
  
Za moment ju¿ by³ pewien. Ukry³ twarz w d³oniach i wisia³ tak przez d³u¿sz¹ chwilê, zrozpaczony. Tak bardzo chcia³ im pomóc, tak bardzo! A teraz znowu nie uda³o mu siê kogoœ uratowaæ...Ba³ siê, ¿e nie zd¹¿y przed atakiem Khlorosian, ¿e jego plan siê nie uda. Marzy³ o pomocy im wszystkim, ale najbardziej czu³ siê odpowiedzialny za Briefsów. To przecie¿ dziêki jednemu z nich...  
  
Lithos siedzia³ na fotelu dowódcy, kiedy dotar³ do niego meldunek o wykonanym zadaniu. Trucizna pozwala³a obserwowaæ œwiat oczami opanowanej istoty, trzeba by³o tylko odpowiednio ustawiæ czujniki statku. Dlatego wiedzia³, ¿e Revena wykona³a polecenie. Rozeœmia³ siê zadowolony. Oto spe³nia siê jego marzenie i zniszczy swojego najwiêkszego wroga rêkami jego rodziny i przyjació³.   
  
Vegeta zapad³ w sen, ale nie by³ to odpoczynek dla jego umys³u. W zmêczonej œwiadomoœci wci¹¿ rozgrywa³y siê sceny z ostatnich dni. Szczególnie czêsto powtarza³a siê scena, kiedy morduje w³asn¹ ¿onê. Obudzi³ siê z krzykiem. Na jego nieszczêœcie pierwsza przybieg³a Chi - chi :  
  
- Czego siê drzesz, morderco?! Mój m¹¿ w³aœnie decyduje, co z tob¹ zrobiæ. Nie przeszkadzaj mu!  
  
- Dlaczego wszyscy wierz¹ Trunksowi?! Dlaczego ci¹gnie siê za mn¹ opinia mordercy?! Przecie¿ ja kocha³em Bulmê!! - wykrzycza³ ostatkami si³.  
  
- Ona nawet nie by³a twoj¹ ¿on¹! Przecie¿ nigdy siê nie pobraliœcie! - powiedzia³a mu prosto w twarz Chi - chi i posz³a. Ona mu na pewno nie uwierzy³a!  
  
Saiyanin zacisn¹³ piêœci pod ko³dr¹. Dokucza³o mu i zranione cia³o i zranione serce, ale krew wojownika i duma zaczê³y braæ górê. Na razie jego charakter wygrywa³ z trucizn¹ Khlorosian. Desperacko stara³ siê zebraæ resztki si³, a¿ w koñcu podniós³ siê nieco na ³ó¿ku.   
  
- Dla Bulmy...- szepn¹³ sam do siebie, a potem zsun¹³ nogi z pos³ania. Ostro¿nie, aby nie stan¹æ na z³amanej nodze, posuwa³ siê w kierunku okna. W g³owie mu szumia³o, opatrunki przemaka³y krwi¹, ale on par³ dalej. Rêk¹ trzyma³ siê œciany i wreszcie dotar³ do celu. Chi - chi przebra³a go - podczas opatrunku - w niezniszczone ubranie, móg³ wiêc teraz spróbowaæ tego, co wymyœli³ przed chwil¹. Lotu. Postanowi³ znaleŸæ Trunksa i raz na zawsze wyjaœniæ z nim tê sprawê. Nie liczy³ na odzyskanie syna, ale chcia³ jeszcze raz spojrzeæ mu w twarz i powiedzieæ kolejny raz, jak by³o naprawdê. Otworzy³ okno i pozwoli³, ¿eby rzeœki powiew owia³ mu twarz. Zamkn¹³ oczy i skupi³ siê. Wreszcie nadludzkim wysi³kiem wylecia³ w przestworza.   
  
Zmêczony i zziajany przez nieustanne æwiczenia Trunks opad³ ciê¿ko na ziemiê. Dysza³, ale w g³owie wci¹¿ mia³ pragnienie zemsty. Klêcza³ teraz na ziemi i zbiera³ si³y do kolejnej symulowanej walki. Ubranie mia³ w strzêpach, ale nie przejmowa³ siê tym wcale.   
  
Odpoczywa³ tak d³u¿sz¹ chwilê, gdy nagle poczu³, ¿e coœ dziwnego opad³o mu na rêkê. Bylo ma³e i zimne. Spojrza³ na d³oñ, a potem podniós³ g³owê do góry i popatrzy³ na niebo. Zdumia³o go to, co zobaczy³. Wyci¹gn¹³ rêkê i chwyci³ na ni¹ to, co spada³o z nieba. Œnieg. Bia³e p³atki opada³y na niego, a on sta³, zaskoczony. Nie czu³ zimna, chocia¿ zrobi³o siê nieco ch³odniej. Coraz wiêcej p³atków opada³o na jego postaæ, mia³ je ju¿ na ca³ym ubraniu, mia³ je te¿ we w³osach, póki nie stopnia³y. Zaczyna³o padaæ coraz bardziej, wiatr krêci³ nimi w powietrzu.   
  
Kuririn wyjrza³ przez okno, bo coœ za nim przyci¹gnê³o jego uwagê. Wyjrza³ i zamar³ z otwartymi ustami, bo to by³o niesamowite. Pada³ œnieg. W œrodku lata. Tak po prostu cicho pada³, jakby to by³a zima. Kuririn otworzy³ okno i wystawi³ za nie rêkê. Podobnie jak Trunks, chwyci³ kilka œnie¿ynek i obejrza³ je. By³y najprawdziwsze.   
  
Rodzina Son te¿ to widzia³a. Patrzyli jak urzeczeni. Goku przerwa³ ciszê :  
  
- To mo¿e ja pójdê po choinkê?  
  
- Po jak¹ choinkê przecie¿ jest lato?! - wrzasnê³a na niego Chi - chi.  
  
Son Gohan gor¹czkowo myœla³ nad zmianami klimatu, porwa³ jak¹œ kartkê ze sto³u i d³ugopis i kreœli³ teraz skomplikowane wykresy.   
  
- Mo¿e to przesuniêcie pr¹du œródziemnego spowodowa³o wycofanie frontu lewoskrêtnego i...- mrucza³ coœ pod nosem. - Lepiej pójdê po ksi¹¿kê...  
  
Nikt nie zwraca³ na niego uwagi, wszyscy byli ca³kowicie zaskoczeni. Byæ mo¿e dlatego niemi³y dreszcz przebieg³ po plecach wszystkim, kiedy us³yszeli przeraŸliwy krzyk Gohana :  
  
- Tato, Goten, chodŸcie tu szybko! Vegeta uciek³!  
  
Pobiegli wszyscy do opustosza³ego pokoju. Goku rzuci³ tylko okiem na puste ³ózko i zarz¹dzi³ :  
  
- Gohan, Goten, zostajecie z matk¹, ktoœ musi jej strzec. Ja polecê go szukaæ...i znajdê! - wyrzek³ z³owieszczo.  
  
Puar mia³ pewne trudnoœci z dotarciem do domu rodziny Son, ale poprzysi¹g³ w duszy, ¿e tam dotrze.Musi opowiedzieæ, co sta³o siê z jego panem, musi ostrzec jego przyjació³! Coraz mocniejszy wiatr kilka razy zakrêci³ nim w powietrzu, ale w koñcu uda³o mu siê upaœæ tu¿ przed drzwiami domu, do którego zmierza³. Zapuka³ kilkakrotnie ³apami w drzwi, ale czynnoœæ t¹ musia³ powtórzyæ jeszcze kilka razy, zanim Son Gohan wyszed³ sprawdziæ, kto siê do nich dobija.   
  
- Puar? - zdziwi³ siê starszy syn Goku. - Co ty tu robisz?   
  
Istny teatr odegra³ siê przed oczami Gohana, poniewa¿ Puar za wszelk¹ cenê stara³ siê daæ do zrozumienia przyjacielowi, o co mu chodzi. Zwabieni ha³asem w przedpokoju Goten i jego matka równie¿ starali siê odgadn¹æ, co pokazuje kot.  
  
- Yamcha? - pierwszy zaskoczy³ Gohan. - Co z Yamch¹? Zamieni³ siê w kobietê? Zamieni³ siê i przez to pope³ni³ samobójstwo? - zniesmaczy³ siê Gohan.  
  
- Co ty bredzisz?! - zdziwi³a siê jego matka. - Czekaj, ja spróbujê, zawsze ogl¹dam "Zakrêcone kalamburki". Yamcha - to ju¿ wiemy. Spotka³ kobietê i...co?!...œlub?  
  
Puar gor¹czkowo pokiwa³ g³ow¹.  
  
- Oszala³ - mrukn¹³ cicho Goten.  
  
Chi - chi kontynuowa³a zgadywankê.   
  
- Puar, ty zboczeñcu, wiem, co robi¹ ma³¿onkowie, tego nie musisz mi pokazywaæ! Herbata? Herbata i nó¿?  
  
Kot co rusz przemienia³ siê w dany przedmiot, albo pokazywa³ go ³apami.   
  
- Poca³owali siê i...co?! - wrzasnê³a Chi - chi. - Co ona zrobi³a? Gohan, Goten, Puar w³aœnie nam pokaza³, ¿e ta kobieta zabi³a sztyletem Yamchê!  
  
Zmartwieli. Najpierw historia z ksiêciem, teraz morderstwo Yamchy.   
  
- Musimy powiadomiæ ojca! - pierwszy odzyska³ g³os Gohan. - I Kuririna! Goten, ty leæ do domku C18 i jej mê¿a, ja poszukam taty! Puar, zostañ z mam¹. Mamo, opiekuj siê nim, jest strasznie roztrzêsiony po œmierci Yamchy.  
  
- Dobrze, synku. Leæcie, ale macie wróciæ na kolacjê! Cali!!!!  
  
Ten ostatni krzyk us³yszeli ju¿, kiedy byli w powietrzu. Rozdzielili siê i ka¿dy z braci polecia³ szukaæ przydzielonej mu osoby. ¯aden z nich nie widzia³, jak ich matka ciê¿ko siada na krzeœle i mówi do Puara:  
  
- Dziwisz siê, ¿e ich nie zatrzyma³am? I tak by siê nie da³o, a poza tym...nie by³abym w stanie...- skuli³a siê na krzeœle. - Od wczoraj okropnie boli mnie brzuch...  
  
KONIEC ODCINKA NR. 9 


	10. chapter 10

Odcinek 10  
  
Lithos po raz kolejny wezwa³ przed swoje oblicze Selena. W³aœnie teraz mówi³ mu, co ma zrobiæ:  
  
- Znajdziesz j¹ i dostarczyæ na ten statek, zrozumia³eœ? Chcê j¹ tutaj mieæ, chcê jej...podziêkowaæ za to, co dla nas zrobi³a - wrednie siê uœmiechn¹³.   
  
- Tak, panie, zrozumia³em - odpar³ Selen. - Nied³ugo stanie przed twoim obliczem.  
  
- Na co jeszcze czekasz? - zniecierpliwi³ siê Lithos.   
  
Selen pok³oni³ siê i uda³ do swojego pojazdu. Znów leci spotkaæ siê z Reven¹.  
  
W miêdzyczasie Son Gohan hamowa³ przed drzwiami C18 i Kuririna. Ci ju¿ go zobaczyli i wyszli siê przywitaæ. Ten jednak¿e szybko przerwa³ ich powitanie:  
  
- Teraz nie ma na to czasu. Yamcha zosta³ zabity. Przez jak¹œ kobietê.  
  
- Co? - Kuririnowi zabrak³o tchu. - To jego ¿ona! Revena!  
  
- ¯ona? - teraz Gohan zdumia³ siê niepomiernie. - Jaka znowu ¿ona?   
  
- Fakt, bo ty nic nie wiesz...Pos³uchaj...  
  
Son Gohan zosta³ w przyspieszonym tempie wprowadzony w tajniki ¿ycia Yamchy.   
  
- Hm...Tak po prostu zgodzi³a siê zostaæ jego ¿on¹, chocia¿ znali siê tak krótko? - Son Gohan wêszy³ jakiœ spisek.  
  
- Pewnie od pocz¹tku chcia³a go zabiæ...- wymamrota³ posmutnia³y Kuririn. W koñcu straci³ dobrego przyjaciela. - Musimy j¹ znaleŸæ...  
  
- Masz racjê, ale teraz proponujê odnaleŸæ ojca. Polecia³ szukaæ Vegety.   
  
- Vegety? A ten nam po co? Nie dosyæ nam zmartwieñ, jeszcze siê ten ksiêciunio nam bêdzie pêta³ pod nogami, z przerostem ego nad wzrostem? - zbulwersowa³ siê Kuririn.  
  
Gohan dopiero teraz zda³ sobie sprawê, ¿e kolega nic nie wie. Opowiedzia³ mu wszystko.  
  
- Trunks walczy³ z w³asnym ojcem? Nic ju¿ nie rozumiem...na dodatek ten œnieg mnie denerwuje! Nie wiesz czasem, sk¹d toto siê tu wziê³o?  
  
- Wiesz, nie zda¿y³em sprawdziæ wszystkich moich teorii o...  
  
- Nie, dziêki, nie pyta³em! - krzykn¹³ Kuririn i za chwilê lecieli ju¿ razem na poszukiwanie Goku.  
  
Son Goten szybko znalaz³ ojca i w powietrzu opowiedzia³ mu o wszystkim. Mina Goku jeszcze bardziej zmarkotnia³a. Zna³ Yamchê ju¿ od tak dawna...  
  
- Piccolo by siê przyda³, ale nikt nie wie, gdzie on teraz jest...Wypatruj Gohana, powinien nied³ugo do nas do³¹czyæ z Kuririnem. Jesteœcie mi teraz wszyscy potrzebni. Inaczej bêd¹ nastêpne ofiary.  
  
Tak te¿ siê sta³o, po krótkiej chwili rodzinka Son i Kuririn byli ju¿ razem, w powietrzu. Goku wydawa³ rozkazy:  
  
- Gohan i ja polecimy szukaæ Vegety. Kuririn i Goten - dla was pozostaje Trunks.   
  
Wybór by³ jasny - mocniejsza ekipa mia³a odnaleŸæ mocniejszego przeciwnika, a Goten mia³ pomóc w "ob³askawieniu" Trunksa. Ale czy na pewno mocniejszego wroga wziêli na siebie Goku i Son Gohan? I czy na pewno wroga?  
  
Dende sta³ przed swoim Pa³acem i obserwowa³ œnieg padaj¹cy na Ziemi. Wiedzia³, ¿e to jego sprawka. Wiedzia³, ¿e przez jego odwa¿n¹ decyzjê mo¿e zgin¹æ ¿ycie na Ziemi. Wiedzia³ te¿, ¿e gdyby nie jego decyzja, to to ¿ycie na pewno by zginê³o...  
  
- Kunatemuszki, proszê ciê, poœpiesz siê...Ju¿ tak niewiele czasu ci pozosta³o...Musisz ich uratowaæ!   
  
Westchn¹³ ciê¿ko. Dobrze wiedzia³, co knuj¹ Khlorosianie, ale nie móg³ sam im siê przeciwstawiæ. Potrzebowa³ potê¿nego wojownika, kogoœ, kto mia³by z nimi jakiekolwiek szanse. Zrobi³ wtedy coœ nieprawdopodobnego - dogada³ siê z Dabur¹ i Enm¹, ¿e na pewien czas przywróci ¿ycie Kunatemuszki...Ale tylko na pewien czas. W zamian za to na Ziemi co pewien czas bêd¹ pojawiaæ siê ró¿ne zak³ócenia klimatu, a¿ w koñcu przyroda zbuntuje siê ca³kowicie i zniszczy t¹ planetê...chyba, ¿e Kunatemuszki zd¹¿y wróciæ do piek³a. Bo tam by³ przez ostatnie lata.  
  
Selen wyl¹dowa³ w œniegu. Resztê drogi musi przebyæ pieszo, miejsce spotkania z Reven¹ nie nadawa³o siê do l¹dowania promem kosmicznym, bo móg³ ich ktoœ zauwa¿yæ. Ukry³ wiêc prom tam, gdzie dawniej i zrobi³ dwa kroki w przód.  
  
Dwa kroki i ten widok. Selen od razu zrozumia³, ¿e patrzy na plamy krwi na œniegu. Najpierw ma³e, ale potem coraz wiêksze. Ktoœ ciê¿ko ranny musia³ têdy przechodziæ, a s¹dz¹c po smugach krwi, póŸniej nie starczy³o mu ju¿ si³, by iœæ i posuwa³ siê na klêczkach. Selen postanowi³ to sprawdziæ. Byæ mo¿e jest to coœ, co zainteresuje jego pana? Szed³ wiêc tropem tych œladów ju¿ dosyæ d³ugi czas. Revena mo¿e zaczekaæ, to mog³o okazaæ siê o wiele wa¿niejsze. Dotar³ do jakichœ zaroœli, spl¹tanych razem tak gêsto, ¿e nawet on mia³ trudnoœci z przedarciem siê przez nie. Wiedzia³ jednak, ¿e ten, którego szuka, znajduje siê w œrodku. Rozsun¹³ ostatni bastion zaroœli i ujrza³ ksiêcia Vegetê.  
  
Saiyanin le¿a³ na trawie, obficie rosz¹c j¹ krwi¹ z otwartych znów ran. Mia³ zamkniête oczy, a jego pierœ unosi³a siê powoli w p³ytkim oddechu. Piêœci co jakiœ czas zaciska³y siê jeszcze na krótk¹ chwilê, ale widaæ by³o, ¿e z ksiêcia uciekaj¹ ju¿ ostatnie si³y. Lot wyczerpa³ go do koñca, w pewnej chwili po prostu spad³ z nieba i znów bardzo ucierpia³. Doczo³ga³ siê potem do tych krzaków i tutaj kona³ samotnie. Momentami przestawa³ nawet czuæ ból, traci³ przytomnoœæ coraz czêœciej. Jego ostatnimi myœlami by³y wspomnienia chwil, które spêdzi³ z ¿on¹. Tak bardzo potrzebowa³ teraz jej mi³oœci...  
  
Selen mimowolnie wzdrygn¹³ siê na ten widok. Ksi¹¿ê by³ ich wrogiem, ale nie dane mu by³o walczyæ z nimi twarz¹ w twarz, pokazaæ prawdziwej swojej si³y. Mo¿e i zniszczy³ ich planetê, ale...Tym razem to piêœæ Selena zacisnê³a siê powoli. Mia³ oto ksiêcia w swej mocy i móg³ zakoñczyæ ca³¹ t¹ vendettê. Jednak¿e pewna dziwna myœl urodzi³a siê w g³owie pó³ Khlorosianina. Prawa d³oñ powêdrowa³a do pasa, jaki Selen mia³ przypiêty do siebie. Jak w zwolnionym tempie, Selen otworzy³ woreczek, jaki mia³ przypiêty i otworzy³ go. Wyj¹³ z niego coœ malutkiego i w³o¿y³ do prawej d³oni Vegety.  
  
- Masz - powiedzia³ cicho. - Powinieneœ walczyæ z nami i mieæ szanse na zwyciêstwo...chocia¿ nas zniszczy³eœ...  
  
Po czym odszed³, pamiêtaj¹c, ¿e Revena zapewne czeka ju¿ na niego.   
  
Do umieraj¹cego Vegety dotar³ jakiœ g³os. Poczu³, ¿e w³aœciciel tego g³osu wk³ada mu coœ do rêki i odchodzi. Nie zrozumia³ jego s³ów, ale palcami stara³ siê zbadaæ, co dosta³ od tajemniczego goœcia. Co chwila brakowa³o mu tchu, na d³ug¹ chwilê zemdla³, zanim do niego dotar³o, co otrzyma³. Zd¹¿y³ jednak potem jeszcze odzyskaæ œwiadomoœæ i dokoñczyæ badanie przedmiotu. Przez kilka chwil zamar³, zaskoczony. Senzu! Ktoœ da³ mu do rêki Senzu! Wystarczy jeden wysi³ek, w³o¿enie sobie do ust i po³kniêcie, a bêdzie uratowany! Gdyby¿ to jednak by³o takie proste...  
  
Vegeta jednak znany by³ z tego, ¿e do koñca siê nie poddawa³, a tym bardziej teraz, kiedy wlano mu w serce now¹ nadziejê. Rêka mu drgnê³a i w koñcu uda³o mu siê j¹ unieœæ. Wrzuci³ sobie do ust fasolkê i pozwoli³ rêce opaœæ znów na œnieg. Do tej pory nawet nie zastanawia³ siê, dlaczego pada³ œnieg. Teraz te¿ ca³¹ uwagê skupia³ na cudownym smaku fasolki. Rozgryz³ j¹, a potem po³kn¹³. Za moment jej cudowne w³aœciwoœci da³y o sobie znaæ. Nie up³ynê³o kilka minut, a on sta³ ju¿ w pe³ni zdrowy i gotów do walki. Uœmiechn¹³ siê. Teraz by³ pewien, ¿e odzyska syna, a sposób na o¿ywienie Bulmy te¿ siê znajdzie - ju¿ on tego dopilnuje!   
  
Kunatemuszki bardzo siê zdziwi³, kiedy poczu³, ¿e moc Vegety wzrasta. Zdziwi³ i zaraz bardzo ucieszy³. Co prawda nie przewidzia³ tego, ale to znaczy³o, ¿e coœ wreszcie uk³ada siê po ich myœli. Postanowi³ zmieniæ nieco swoje zamiary i wtajemniczyæ we wszystko Vegetê. Tak bardzo siê cieszy³, ¿e go w koñcu zobaczy!  
  
Saiyanin wystrzeli³ w niebo. By³ szczêœliwy, sam nie wiedzia³, dlaczego. Jakby w fasolce Senzu by³ jeszcze œrodek daj¹cy nadziejê. A mo¿e to œwiadomoœæ, ¿e nie jest jeszcze ca³kiem sam? ¯e ma jeszcze przyjació³, ¿e jeszcze nie wszystko stracone? ¯e da siê wszystko odzyskaæ?  
  
Trunks otrz¹sn¹³ siê z zaskoczenia padaj¹cym œniegiem i przesta³o mu siê robiæ zimno. PóŸniej zajmie siê t¹ pogodow¹ anomali¹, teraz najwa¿niejsza jest jego forma fizyczna i sprawnoœæ przed kolejn¹ walk¹ z jego ojcem. Zrobi³ kilka wymachów rêkami i w pewnej chwili poczu³, ¿e boli go lewa rêka. Zasycza³ z bólu i przyjrza³ jej siê bli¿ej, nie pamiêta³, ¿eby siê zrani³ w ferworze æwiczeñ. Ze zdumieniem zobaczy³, ¿e z lewego ramienia leci mu krew. Spojrza³ dok³adniej i znów siê zdumia³, tym razem jednak z innego powodu. Jego krew by³a jakaœ dziwna, du¿o ciemniejsza i gêstsza, ni¿ zawsze. Jakaœ taka...czarna...  
  
Krew skapywa³a na ziemiê powoli i d³ugo. Trunks dziwi³ siê, ¿e tyle jej by³o w ma³ej przecie¿ rance. Sta³ i patrzy³, a¿ w koñcu zobaczy³, co siê sta³o z jego krwi¹. Ciecz ta uformowa³a na pod³o¿u sporej wielkoœci kszta³t. Syn Vegety pochyli³ siê i dotkn¹³ tego kszta³tu. By³ sta³y! Spróbowa³ go podnieœæ i uda³o mu siê to! Uniós³ go w górê i w koñcu zrozumia³, choæ nadal nie wiedzia³, jak to siê sta³o. Z jego krwi utworzy³ siê potê¿ny, czarnego koloru miecz. B³ysn¹³ w s³oñcu jakoœ tak ponuro i z³owieszczo. Tak samo uœmiechn¹³ siê Trunks do swojej nowej broni.   
  
- Wiem, jak ciê nazwê...Mieczem Z³a...  
  
Lithos a¿ podskoczy³ na krzeœle, kiedy us³ysza³ ten g³os, przypominaj¹cy syk wê¿a. Wlepi³ oczy w Miecz Z³a i szepta³ w kó³ko:  
  
- To niesamowite! Paj¹k musia³ byæ innego gatunku! Zwyk³y Arachne khlor nie by³by w stanie stworzyæ czegoœ takiego z krwi wroga! Ale to nie wa¿ne, najwa¿niejsze jest, ¿e w koñcu ma broñ zdoln¹ pokonaæ naszego wroga...- uœmiechn¹³ siê podobnie jak Trunks.  
  
Kunatemuszki poprawi³ swój kaptur i równie¿ polecia³ w kierunku ksiêcia Saiyanów. Musi siê z nim spotkaæ i wszystko mu opowiedzieæ. Mo¿e razem zdo³aj¹ pokonaæ t¹ zarazê...  
  
Vegeta by³ szczêœliwy. Kiedy jego rozpacz zniknê³a, trucizna Khlorosian znów mia³a woln¹ drogê do jego organizmu. Zaczê³a ponownie atakowaæ. Powoli dawa³a znaæ o sobie, na pocz¹tek podsuwaj¹c z³e myœli na temat Trunksa. Szczêki Vegety coraz bardziej siê zaciska³y na myœl o zdradzie jedynego syna.   
  
- Zabijê go, jak go tylko spotkam...- wycedzi³ sam do siebie.  
  
Rozmyœlania na taki temat przerwa³ mu jakiœ kontur na niebie. W pierwszej chwili chcia³ pos³aæ w kierunku nieznajomego Big Bang Attack, ale siê opanowa³ i postanowi³ dowiedzieæ siê najpierw, kto to jest.   
  
Kunatemuszki zaczê³o szybciej byæ serce, kiedy rozpozna³ nadlatuj¹cego. Wreszcie! Podlecia³ szybciej, chocia¿ specjalnie przys³oni³ bardziej swoj¹ twarz kapturem. W koñcu spotkali siê na tle nieba.  
  
KONIEC ODCINKA NR. 10 


	11. chapter 11

Odcinek 11  
  
- Witaj, ksi¹¿ê Vegeta! - odezwa³ siê wzruszonym g³osem Kunatemuszki S¹wszêdzie.   
  
- Kim jesteœ? - odpar³ mu ca³kiem zaskoczony Saiyanin.  
  
- Nie poznajesz mnie, o wielki? Pamiêtasz czasy na swojej rodzinnej planecie? Pamiêtasz chwile szczêœcia i w³adzy twojego ojca? Pamiêtasz jeszcze swoje dziedzictwo?  
  
- Co ciê to obchodzi?! - zirytowa³ siê Vegeta. - To moja sprawa i tamtej planety ju¿ dawno nie ma! Zje¿d¿aj mi st¹d!   
  
- Hej, niebo jest dla wszystkich! - nagle rozeœmia³ siê Kunatemuszki. - A szczególnie dla przyjació³!  
  
- Ja nie mam przyjació³...-odmrukn¹³ mu Vegeta.  
  
- Masz, masz, tylko o nich zapomnia³eœ. Czy pamiêtasz...  
  
- Jeszcze nie mam sklerozy! - zdenerwowa³ siê ksi¹¿ê. - Jeszcze raz zapytasz, czy coœ pamiêtam, a...  
  
- Jesteœ jak dawniej - rozeœmia³ siê ponownie S¹wszêdzie. - Wojowniczy, dumny, a w g³êbi serca wspania³y i dobry.  
  
- ¯e co?! - ksi¹¿ê ma³o siê nie ud³awi³ na t¹ charakterystykê. - Ja i dobry?!  
  
- Mhm. Kiedyœ nawet uratowa³eœ komuœ ¿ycie...  
  
- To musia³ byæ przypadek, ja nikomu nigdy nie chcia³em...  
  
Nag³y b³ysk wspomnieñ przelecia³ przez mózg ksiêcia. To nie mo¿e byæ prawda, on ju¿ nie ¿yje! Ale ten g³os, te s³owa, ten œmiech...  
  
- Jednak mnie pamiêtasz, ksi¹¿ê...Pamiêtasz najmniejszego ze wszystkich, a jednak twojego najlepszego przyjaciela - Kunatemuszki S¹wszêdzie!   
  
- To niemo¿liwe...wyszepta³ ksi¹¿ê. - Przecie¿ ty zgin¹³eœ w tym strasznym po¿arze na Vegecie...Widzia³em twoje zw³oki!  
  
- Wiem, ¿e zgin¹³em...- potwierdzi³ ze smutkiem Kunatemuszki. - Przebywa³em w zaœwiatach a¿ do tej pory, a¿ do czasu, kiedy sta³em siê na œwiecie potrzebny.  
  
- Potrzebny na œwiecie? Kto ciê o¿ywi³? Przecie¿ chyba nie Shenlong?  
  
- Shenlong? A tak, znam t¹ historiê. Nie, nie u¿y³em Smoczych Kul. Ani ziemskich, ani nameczañskich. To specjalna misja i specjalna by³a te¿ proœba, jak¹ zanios³em do samego szefa - znów siê œmia³.  
  
- Do samego szefa? Mówisz o...  
  
- Tak, Vegeta! Mówiê o twoim starym znajomym Dende! To jego poprosi³em i to on wypuœci³ mnie na miesi¹c z piek³a. Ale pod warunkiem, ¿e w miêdzyczasie na Ziemi bêd¹ dziaæ siê ró¿ne dziwne rzeczy - mówiê o zak³óceniach klimatycznych. Jeœli nie zd¹¿ê wykonaæ misji i wróciæ przed miesi¹cem - zginê ja i ca³a Ziemia.  
  
- Czyli to twoja wina, ten przeklêty œnieg?   
  
- Tak.  
  
- Ale czekaj, czegoœ nie rozumiem. Jak¹ masz misjê i dlaczego by³eœ w piekle? Przecie¿ by³eœ z nas naj³agodniejszy!  
  
- To smutna historia...- Kunatemuszki posmutnia³. Mam na sumieniu zbyt wiele grzechów, ¿eby teraz o nich cokolwiek powiedzieæ. Na razie opowiem ci o misji, bo to dotyczy w szczególnoœci ciebie.  
  
- Jak to mnie? Tylko nie mów, ¿e masz mnie zabiæ, bo jestem gotów do walki - tym razem to ksi¹¿ê siê rozeœmia³. Trucizna Khlorosian znów zaczê³a braæ nad nim górê, móg³ nawet zabiæ S¹wszêdzie.  
  
- Zaczekaj, o przyjacielu! Nie b¹dŸ taki w gor¹cej wodzie k¹pany! Na razie chcê ci opowiedzieæ o œmierci twojej Bulmy...  
  
- Sk¹d o tym wiesz? - nasro¿y³ siê ksi¹¿ê.  
  
- Przecie¿ by³em w piekle, tam te¿ s¹ wiadomoœci! Pos³uchaj, ja wiem, ¿e to nie by³a twoja wina i chcê ci pomóc to udowodniæ!  
  
- Jak?   
  
- Kiedy by³em w piekle, wiedzia³em, co siê dzieje na Ziemi. To przecie¿ dlatego tutaj jestem. Obcy z innej planety, Khloros, postanowili zemœciæ siê na tym, który dawniej przyczyni³ siê do zniszczenia ich œwiata. Wymyœlili pokrêtny plan, dziêki któremu mogli uczyniæ pozosta³¹ resztê ¿ycia swojego wroga nie do zniesienia.   
  
Nawet jedno s³ówko nie umknê³o uwadze Vegety.  
  
- Pozosta³¹ resztê ¿ycia? W jakim sensie to mówisz?  
  
Kunatemuszki posmutnia³ nagle.  
  
- Khlorosianie uknuli naprawdê doskona³y plan...Po kolei zatruwali potrzebne im ofiary jadem paj¹ka Arachne khlor...Ofiary te mia³y ukrywaæ jedyny œlad, jaki móg³ ich zdradziæ - otó¿ ka¿da z nich przez jad mia³a zielone ¿y³y...Poza jedn¹ - poza ich najwiêkszym wrogiem, który bêdzie cierpia³ inaczej...  
  
- O czym ty dok³adnie mówisz? - zniecierpliwi³ siê ksi¹¿ê.  
  
- O tobie, niestety...Khlorosianie ciê nienawidz¹ za to, co zrobi³eœ z ich planet¹. Zatruli jadem paj¹ka wiele osób, wiem o kasjerce w sklepie, wiem o Revenie - ta dziewczyna pomaga im siê zemœciæ, niedawno zabi³a Yamchê...Chi - chi te¿ siê zatru³a, Goku i jego synowie te¿ maj¹ byæ otruci, nie wiem, czy ju¿ s¹, czy jeszcze nie. I najwa¿niejsze - Trunks...  
  
- Co?! Mój syn jest zatruty tym przeklêtym jadem?!  
  
- Niestety. To przez to wszystko sta³ siê twoim wrogiem. Ale i ty nie jesteœ wolny od ich spisku, bowiem i ciebie zatruli tamtym œwiat³em w kuchni...To inny rodzaj trucizny, dzia³a nieco inaczej, bo dostaje siê do organizmu przez oczy. Zauwa¿y³eœ, ¿e sta³eœ siê bardziej nerwowy, ni¿ zwykle?  
  
- Tak...- Saiyanin przypomnia³ sobie, jak uderzy³ Trunksa, gdy ten pyta³ go o zadanie. - Czy to dlatego...zabi³em Bulmê...?  
  
- Tak, mój przyjacielu. To wszystko przez ten jad. Ale nie wiesz jeszcze najwa¿niejszego - ty umierasz, Vegeta.  
  
- Bzdura. Czujê siê œwietnie, Kunatemuszki.  
  
- Na razie. Ale Lithos, szef Khlorosian - swoj¹ drog¹ czekaj¹cy na rozwój wypadków w statku na orbicie - zabezpieczy³ siê na wypadek, gdyby trucizna by³a zbyt s³aba i zosta³a pokonana przez twój organizm. Ona powoli, powoli wypija z ciebie wszystkie soki i nied³ugo ca³kiem zabraknie ci si³...Dlatego ostatnio by³eœ taki os³abiony...  
  
Przez umys³ Vegety przebieg³y teraz wydarzenia ostatnich dni. Wszystko sta³o siê dla niego jasne. Najwiêksz¹ ulg¹ by³a œwiadomoœæ, ¿e nie by³ tak ca³kiem winien œmierci ¿ony. Syn te¿ nie odszed³ od niego zgodnie ze swoj¹ wol¹...Jednak ten spisek zez³oœci³ go tak bardzo, ¿e wrzasn¹³ na ca³e gard³o. Sekundê póŸniej w³osy stanê³y mu jeszcze bardziej do góry i sta³y siê z³ote. Sta³ siê SS1.  
  
- Wska¿ mi drogê do tego statku, a siê z nimi rozprawiê!  
  
- Czekaj, czekaj...Przecie¿ sam nie zniszczysz ca³ego statku...- powstrzymywa³ go Kunatemuszki.  
  
- Dam sobie radê, a teraz zje¿d¿aj! - nakrzycza³ na niego Vegeta.  
  
- Myœlisz, ¿e tacy naukowcy jak Khlorosianie nie przygotowali statku odpornego na twoje ciosy? S³uchaj, Dende chyba po coœ mnie wyci¹gn¹³ z piek³a, nara¿aj¹c ca³¹ Ziemiê, prawda? - zirytowa³ siê lekko S¹wszêdzie.  
  
- To co mam robiæ, daæ siê zar¿n¹æ jak kurczak na ro¿en?!  
  
- Mogê ci pomóc, ale nie wiem, czy tego chcesz...Jest szansa na uratowanie twojej rodziny, Vegeta. Rozumiesz? Na uratowanie twojej rodziny...  
  
- Ale nie mnie, tak? - powiedzia³ cicho ksi¹¿ê.  
  
Kunatemuszki lekko skin¹³ g³ow¹, a w oczach mia³ ³zy.  
  
- Dla nas obu nie ma ju¿ ratunku...  
  
Kiedy Vegeta podejmowa³ decyzjê, Kuririn i Goten nadal poszukiwali jego syna. Obaj byli mocno przejêci swoim zadaniem:  
  
- Goten, a co zrobimy jak ju¿ go znajdziemy? - zapyta³ ³ysy.  
  
- Nie wiem. Nie wiem ju¿, komu wierzyæ...- zasmuci³ siê m³odszy syn Goku.  
  
- Ja bym tam wierzy³, ¿e to jakieœ nieporozumienie i Trunks jest niewinny.   
  
- A jeœli nie, to lecimy na spotkanie z szaleñcem...  
  
Trunks w³aœnie przyzwyczaja³ siê do swojego fantastycznego miecza. Æwiczy³ od d³u¿szego czasu i sz³o mu coraz lepiej. Wci¹¿ drapie¿nie siê uœmiecha³. Szczególnie wtedy, gdy z daleka dojrza³, ¿e zbli¿aj¹ siê do niego Kuririn i Goten.  
  
- Yyy, czeœæ stary, mamy do ciebie pytanko...- zacz¹³ Kuririn, ale zahamowa³ z przemow¹, kiedy zobaczy³ Miecz Z³a. - To mo¿e my ju¿ polecimy?  
  
- Zaczekajcie. Nie bójcie siê mnie, nie skrzywdzê was. Po co mnie szukaliœcie? - Trunks opar³ siê o miecz i patrzy³ spokojnie na nich.  
  
Goten siê odwa¿y³:  
  
- Tata prosi³, ¿ebyœmy ciê znaleŸli, bo on chce siê z tob¹ spotkaæ. Mo¿esz z nim pogadaæ?  
  
- Z Goku? Jasne! Kiedy i gdzie? - Trunks nawet siê uœmiechn¹³.  
  
Goten mrugn¹³ oczami, bo ju¿ ca³kiem nic nie rozumia³. Teraz przyjaciel wydawa³ mu siê taki, jak dawniej.   
  
- Najlepiej bêdzie, jak zaczekamy tu wszyscy na niego, w porz¹dku? - Kuririn chcia³ pilnowaæ Trunksa, by ten nie zrobi³ czegoœ nieprzewidzianego i nie przeszkodzi³ Goku i Gohanowi.  
  
- Ale¿ nie ma sprawy - Trunks by³ uosobieniem uprzejmoœci. - Si¹dŸcie sobie - doda³, wskazuj¹c na kamienie rozrzucone po pod³o¿u. - Albo wiecie co? Mo¿e to my polecimy do Goku? Wiecie, gdzie on jest?   
  
Goten uleg³ czarowi i odpar³:  
  
- Polecia³ szukaæ twojego ojca.   
  
- Mojego ojca? - Trunks siedzia³ i bawi³ siê mieczem. - A po co?  
  
Kuririn opowiedzia³ ca³¹ historiê. Nie zauwa¿yli z³ego b³ysku w oczach Saiyanina.  
  
- Pozwoliliœcie mu odlecieæ? - zdziwi³ siê Trunks. - A co chce zrobiæ Goku, kiedy go ju¿ znajdzie?  
  
Goten powiedzia³ wtedy:  
  
- Mam nadziejê, ¿e nic siê tacie nie stanie...Bojê siê o niego...  
  
Trunks na moment zamar³, ale sekundê póŸniej potrz¹sn¹³ g³ow¹ i wspomnienie odesz³o. W wyobraŸni zobaczy³, jak kiedyœ Vegeta przytula³ swojego syna do siebie, a m³odszy wówczas Trunks czu³ siê tak bezpiecznie w ramionach ojca...Przez u³amek sekundy w sercu Trunksa pojawi³a siê zapomniania mi³oœæ do rodzica, ale zniknê³a tak samo, jak to wspomnienie...   
  
KONIEC ODCINKA NR. 11 


	12. chapter 12

Odcinek 12  
  
Serce Gotena przyœpieszy³o na widok miecza Trunksa. Wiele ostatnio siê wydarzy³o i teraz sam ju¿ nie by³ pewien, co ma myœleæ. Bardzo chcia³by wierzyæ, ¿e jego przyjaciel nadal jest tym samym Trunksem, co zawsze. Podszed³ bli¿ej i zapyta³:  
- Co naprawdê sta³o siê w twoim domu?  
Trunks spojrza³ na Gotena i znudzonym g³osem rzek³:  
- Przecie¿ wam mówi³em...Vegeta zabi³ moj¹ matkê, a ja próbowa³em go zabiæ. Uda³o wam siê mi przeszkodziæ i polecia³em æwiczyæ tutaj, gdzie mnie znaleŸliœcie. Swoj¹ drog¹, nie wiecie, sk¹d ten œnieg? Zaczynam marzn¹æ.  
Istotnie. Kuririn i syn Goku te¿ odczuwali skutki umowy Dende'go z Kunatemuszki.  
- A ten miecz? Sk¹d go masz? - docieka³ Goten.  
Trunks szeroko siê usmiechn¹³.  
- ChodŸ, poka¿ê ci go! - zaprosi³.  
Zanim Kuririn zd¹¿y³ siê odezwaæ, Son Goten podszed³ do siedz¹cego na kamieniu Saiyanina.  
Na u³amek sekundy w oczach syna Vegety pojawi³ siê b³ysk, by zaraz potem znikn¹æ niezauwa¿onym. Trunks nagle wsta³ i wzi¹³ potê¿ny zamach mieczem.  
Okropny ból rozla³ siê w ciele Son Gotena. Czu³ siê, jakby nie mia³ nóg. Naprawdê ich nie mia³, gdy¿ Trunks przeci¹³ go Mieczem Z³a na pó³. Cia³o Gotena upad³o na ziemiê z przera¿eniem i zdziwieniem na twarzy. W przeciwieñstwie do Trunksa, który siê uœmiecha³.  
Kuririn zamar³, ale sekundê póŸniej zebra³ siê w sobie i poœpiesznie próbowa³ kumulowaæ energiê. U³o¿y³ ju¿ rêce do ataku, ale sparali¿owa³ go wzrok Trunksa. Nim samym potomek Vegety móg³by zabiæ Kuririna, gdyby tylko wzrok mordowa³. Ma³a kulka energii formowa³a siê ju¿ d³oniach ³ysego wojownika, kiedy Trunks b³yskawicznie wykona³ tylko jeden ruch. PóŸniej spokojnie patrzy³, jak cia³o Kuririna spada na ziemiê kilka centymetrów od g³owy.  
Trunks wiedzia³, ¿e z Mieczem Z³a jest niepokonany.  
- Za blisko podszed³eœ, Kurirnie - wyszepta³. - Za blisko.  
Gdzieœ dalej Kunatemuszki zadr¿a³ w powietrzu. Nie usz³o to uwadze Vegety, który zapyta³:  
- Co siê sta³o?  
- Kuririn...i Son Goten. Zabi³ ich...Jednym ciosem ka¿dego!  
- O kim mówisz? Chyba nie o.  
- Tak, Vegeta...Trunks ich zamordowa³. Twój syn.  
- Jak mogê to powstrzymaæ?! Jak mam zwyciê¿yæ Khlorosian?! - domaga³ siê odpowiedzi Vegeta.  
- Jest tylko jeden sposób. Oni chc¹, byœ cierpia³, mój przyjacielu. Musisz mnie pokonaæ w œmiertelnej walce. Wtedy bêdziesz móg³ zmieszaæ moj¹ krew ze Œwiêt¹ Wod¹ i wypij¹ j¹ twoi bliscy. To ich uleczy.  
- Ale przecie¿ ty...nie ¿yjesz! - Vegeta waha³ siê.  
- Wiem o tym, ale to nieca³a prawda, Vegeta.Ja ¿yjê przez ten miesi¹c jako demon i w³aœnie tego demona masz pokonaæ! Nie muszê ci chyba mówiæ, ¿e jako wys³annik piekie³ mam niesamowit¹ moc.  
- Ale jak...mam pokonaæ swojego najlepszego przyjaciela?  
- Nie jestem nim teraz! Teraz jestem twoim najwiêkszym wrogiem! - z tymi s³owami S¹wszêdzie z rozmachem zrzuci³ p³aszcz, który opad³ na ziemiê.  
W miêdzyczasie Trunks sta³ nad cia³ami Gotena i Kuririna. Nie czu³ ani ¿alu, ani nic podobnego, tylko z³oœæ, ¿e los da³ mu tak ³atwych wrogów:  
- Co z was za przeciwnicy, skoro za³atwi³em was ka¿dego jednym ciosem? Goten, syn super wojownika, Kuririn - uczeñ ¯ó³wiego Pustelnika i co? Warci tyle, co powietrze.  
Son Goku z Son Gohanem od razu wyczuli, ¿e sta³o siê coœ niedobrego. Syn popatrzy³ na ojca i szepn¹³ smutno:  
- Goten z Kuririnem nie ¿yj¹...Czy to Vegeta ich zabi³?  
- Nie, chyba nie. On jest gdzie indziej, z jak¹œ obc¹ Ki...Przy tamtych, Kuririnie i Gotenie, by³...Trunks !  
- To niemo¿liwe...- rzek³ na to Son Gohan. - Dzieje siê coœ tu coœ dziwnego i musimy odkryæ, co!  
W miêdzyczasie Selen spotka³ siê z Reven¹ w ich umówionym miejscu. Sta³ teraz przed ni¹ i oœwiadcza³:  
- Lithos chce ciê widzieæ na statku. Ukry³em swój prom w pewnym miejscu, gdzie nikt go nie znajdzie. ChodŸ, musimy lecieæ!  
Revena wiedzia³a, ¿e po zakoñczeniu zadania bêdzie musia³a stan¹æ przed Lithosem. Trochê siê go ba³a, ale by³a na to przygotowana. Dlatego teraz spokojnie powiedzia³a do Selena:  
- Masz racjê, leæmy ju¿.  
Vegeta wiedzia³, ¿e naprawdê przed sob¹ ma Kunatemuszki, ale mimo to jego widok bez skrywaj¹cego p³aszcza i tak by³ niesamowity. Oto przed ksiêciem unosi³ siê dosyæ szczup³y mê¿czyzna, o skórze z lekkim odcieniem br¹zu - jak pocz¹tki opalenizny u Ziemian. Przenikliwe oczy by³y zielone i nieco w¹skie, a w³osy by³y czarne i lœni¹ce, spadaj¹ce a¿ na ramiona. Usta rozci¹ga³y siê teraz w uœmiechu, choæ m¹ci³ ten uœmiech lekki grymas tego, co zaraz musia³o nast¹piæ. S¹wszêdzie wiedzia³, ¿e Vegeta zginie, bo ksi¹¿ê po prostu by³ skazany na pora¿kê. Jednak¿e ta walka by³a jedyn¹ szans¹ na uratowanie Saiyanów i Vegeta musia³ spróbowaæ.  
W miedzyczasie Goku z synem znaleŸli siê blisko dwóch oponentów. Widzieli ju¿ z daleka ich zarysy, kiedy Goku rzek³:  
- Ta druga Ki jest...niewyobra¿alna! Je¿eli to wróg, to zaraz bêdziemy mieli powa¿ne k³opoty! Zaraz mia³ dostaæ odpowiedŸ, kiedy ujrza³, jak Vegeta przechodzi znów w stadium SSJ1, a jego rywal robi to samo.  
- Co robimy? - zapyta³ ojca Goku, kiedy i dla niego wszystko by³o ju¿ jasne, poza tym, kogo zaatakowaæ.  
A wtedy S¹wszêdzie wraz z ksiêciem spostrzegli, kto przylecia³ im przeszkodziæ. To Kunatemuszki pierwszy krzykn¹³ w ich stronê w³adczym g³osem:  
- Nie wtr¹cajcie siê, to nie wasza sprawa!  
- To my ocenimy! - krzykn¹³ Son Gohan i rzuci³ siê w kierunku obcego.  
Nie dolecia³ jednak, bo zastopowa³ go promieñ Ki wystrzelony z d³oni Vegety. Nie by³ na tyle silny, by zabiæ, ale na tyle, by odrzuciæ zaskoczonego Gohana w ty³, na pobliskie ska³ki.  
- Mówiliœmy ju¿ wam, ze to prywatna walka, prawda? - rzuci³ stanowczo Vegeta. - Mamy coœ do za³atwienia - zwróci³ siê znów do demona.  
Son Gohan zbiera³ siê z pod³o¿a, gdy Goku odrzek³ w kierunku ksiêcia i S¹wszêdzie:  
- Je¿eli gin¹ przyjaciele, to to jest nasza sprawa! W³aœnie ktoœ zabi³ Son Gotena i Kuririna!  
- Myœlisz, ¿e nie wiem - rzek³ syn Damaris. - Ten, co ich zabi³, ma na celu i mnie!  
- Nie wiem, co tu jest grane, ale nie wierzê, ¿e Trunks jest morderc¹ ! - Goku w¹tpi³.  
- Prêdzej uwierzysz, ¿e to ja, prawda? - odpar³ mu Vegeta. - Kakarotto, ty baranie, czy nie widzisz, ¿e nam wszystkim grozi coœ wiêcej, ni¿ ja czy Trunks?! - zeŸli³ siê ksia¿ê.  
- Mówisz o tym kimœ naprzeciw ciebie? Kto to jest? - dr¹¿y³ Goku. Jego syn unosi³ sie obok.  
- Lepiej im powiem, Vegeta - Kunatemuszki za milcz¹cym przyzwoleniem rozpocz¹³ opowieœæ. - Woko³o naszej orbity kr¹¿y pewien wrogi statek, a w nim przedstawiciele rasy Khlorosian. Ostatni przedstawiciele. Ich planeta zosta³a zniszczona podczas eksplozji nowej broni - Silent Dynamite. Wywo³a³a po¿ar i zniszczenia na ca³ej planecie jednoczeœnie. Tylko nieliczni zdo³ali uciec z planety i obserwowali zag³adê swojego domu przez okna statku. Poprzysiêgli zemstê temu, kto sprowadzi³ œmieræ. Tym kimœ by³ ksi¹¿ê Saiyanów, Vegeta...-zakoñczy³ smutno Kunatemuszki S¹wszêdzie. - Vegeta? - Son Goku spojrza³ na sprawcê ca³ej afery, nie mog¹c w to uwierzyæ. - Tak po prostu testowa³eœ now¹ broñ?  
- To nie do koñca by³o tak. Mów dalej, Kunatemuszki - rzek³ cicho ksi¹¿ê. - Khlorosianie wymyœlili wirusa, który wnika do waszych organizmów i zwraca was przeciwko sobie. To dlatego Trunks zamordowa³ Kuririna i Gotena, dlatego Vegeta zabi³ Bulmê, a wys³anniczka Khlorosian - Revena - zamordowa³a Yamchê. Chi - chi zarazi³a siê bonem towarowym...Przemienieni przez wirusa stajecie przeciwko sobie i mordujecie siê nawzajem, nie zwa¿aj¹c na wiêzy, jakie was po³¹czy³y. Zamiar Khlorosian jest jasny - znioszczyæ zarówno was, jak i ksiêcia, on zreszt¹ otrzyma³ najwieksz¹ dawkê trucizny, jej mutacjê, która nie tylko odwraca go przeciwko rodzinie, ale i coraz bardziej pozbawia go si³. Ma zgin¹æ z rêki w³asnego syna, lub te¿ umrzeæ w wyniku trucizny. - Czy istnieje jakiœ sposób, ¿eby ich pokonaæ? - zapyta³ Goku.  
- Owszem i ten w³aœnie sposób zamierzamy zastosowaæ...Ksi¹¿ê musi stoczyæ ze mn¹ œmierteln¹ walkê i jeœli j¹ wygra, to bêdzie móg³ uleczyæ przyjació³ Œwiêt¹ wod¹ zmieszan¹ z moja krwi¹. Ale do tego nie dojdzie.  
- Dlaczego? Czy a¿ tak wierzysz we w³asn¹ si³ê? Kim ty w ogóle jesteœ? - Goku zbli¿y³ siê nieco do obcego, jakby chcia³ mu siê przyjrzeæ.  
- Jestem demon...Najgorszym z demonów...- Kunatemuszki powtórzy³ historiê, któr¹ opowiedzia³ Vegecie. - Dlaczego mamy ci wierzyæ? - wtr¹ci³ siê Son Gohan, który nawet nie spostrzeg³, ¿e zaciska piêœci.  
Teraz Vegeta siê odezwa³:  
- Byæ mo¿e dlatego, ¿e to mój najlepszy przyjaciel...Kiedyœ, wiele lat temu, gdy jeszcze moja planeta istnia³a, pozna³em Kunatemuszki. Nie wiedzia³em jeszcze, ¿e stanie siê moim druhem. By³ jednym z dosyæ tajemniczej rasy, tylko kilkunastu jej przedstawicieli mieszka³o na Vegecie. Wieczni tu³acze, podró¿nicy i naukowcy. Czêœæ z nich osiedli³a siê w³aœnie na Vegecie. Nazywali siê Okina. Niektórzy mieszkañcy mojej planety nie tolerowali ich i zamierzali pewnego dnia pozbawic ich tego kawa³ka ziemi, który obrali sobie za siedzibê. Najbardziej wojowniczy doprowadzili do powstania czegoœ w rodzaju getta, gdzie tylko Okina mieli prawo do wstêpu. Ale to i tak by³o za ma³o, poniewa¿ kiedyœ przyszed³ czas ostatecznego rozrachunku wrogich im Saiyanów z ludem Okina...  
  
KONIEC ODCINKA NR. 12 


	13. chapter 13

Odcinek 13  
  
- Tego dnia - kontynuowa³ historiê Vegeta - spora grupa ludzi rozpoczê³a marsz ku dzielnicy ludu Okina. Byli gotowi na ka¿d¹ sytuacjê, nawet na zrównanie z ziemi¹ ich domów. Tak te¿ siê sta³o - Okina nie mieli szans w walce z liczebniejszym i uzbrojonym przeciwnikiem. To by³a masakra...Jeden z agresywniejszych mê¿czyzn wpad³ do domu Kunatemuszki i zaatakowa³ jego matkê. Syn próbowa³ jej broniæ, ale na pró¿no - tamten du¿o trenowa³ i tak pobi³ chlopaka, ¿e prawie zabi³. Potem rozprawi³ siê z matk¹, co S¹wszêdzie widzia³, nim straci³ przytomnoœæ. Nikt nie ocala³ z Okina...poza Kunatemuszki. Kiedy ktoœ zawezwa³ armiê, oni tylko przy³¹czyli siê do rzezi. W koñcu sam siê tam wybra³em, by³em przecie¿ synem w³adcy...Obejrza³em zniszczenia i ju¿ mia³em odchodziæ, a wraz ze mn¹ ochrona, kiedy us³ysza³em, ¿e ktoœ jest w jednym z domów. Poszed³em tam i zobaczy³em prawie konaj¹cego Kunatemuszki, szeptaj¹cego tylko czyjeœ imiê. Wo³a³ dziewczynê, ktora te¿ zginê³a...Zabra³em go do pa³acu, przekona³em ojca, by pozwoli³ zaj¹æ siê rannym...To wszystko.  
- A nie by³o to ³aatwe - wtr¹ci³ Kunatemuszki - bo niezadowoleni Saiyanie dawali upust swojej nienawiœci i mogli doprowadziæ do zamieszek, gdyby wiedzieli, co zrobi³ ich w³adca. Wróci³em do zdrowia pod czujnym okiem pa³acowego lekarza, a potem sta³em siê nieod³¹cznym towarzyszem i przyjacielem Vegety...PóŸniej nasze drogi rozesz³y siê, a¿ wreszcie spotkaliœmy siê dzisiaj.  
- Powiedzia³eœ, ¿e jesteœ demonem z piek³a. Jak siê tam dosta³eœ? - Son Gohan zbli¿y³ siê nieco, nadal mieufny po pierwszym kontakcie i spojrza³ mu w oczy. - Mo¿e to ty rzuci³eœ na nas jakiœ czar i przez to mordujemy siebie nazwajem?  
- Gohan, Gohan, czy ty te¿ dotyka³eœ tego bonu? - powiedzia³ bardzo smutno Kunatemuszki S¹wszêdzie.- Chcê wam pomóc, chocia¿ wiem, ¿e jesteœcie straceni. Czy s³owa mego przyjaciela wam nie wystarcz¹?  
- Przecie¿ on sam jest zatruty, mo¿e k³amie tak, jak i ty! A mo¿e chcesz najpierw zabiæ Vegetê, a potem nas? - krzycza³ Gohan.  
- Przemawia przez ciebie rozpacz po œmierci brata, ale...- Kunatemuszki nigdy nie dokoñczy³. Gohan niespodziewanie z ca³¹ moc¹ uderzy³ go piêœci¹ w twarz, a gdy tamten ze zdumieniem wytar³ krew, potomek Goku z furi¹ przeszed³ w SSJ1. Nawet ojciec nie zdo³a³ go powstrzymaæ, kiedy Gohan natar³ na Kunatemuszki.  
- Ty kretynie! - wydar³ siê na niego Vegeta, ale nie wtr¹ca³ siê. Ogl¹da³ tylko walkê z pewnej odleg³oœci. Niech Gohan sam siê przekona o sile Kunatemuszki.  
Syn Goku chcia³ zabiæ S¹wszêdzie. Nagle zrozumia³, ¿e skoro wszyscy Saiyanie maj¹ cierpieæ, to i on, Gohan, tak¿e. A przecie¿ nie móg³ pozwoliæ, by Videl i Pan zosta³y same. Co prawda teraz wyjecha³y z Br¹ - córk¹ Vegety - na t¹ wygran¹ przez nie wycieczkê, ale nied³ugo wróc¹ i bêd¹ chcia³y go miec ¿ywego! Mr. Satan, który pojecha³ z nimi, te¿ zapewne nie chcia³by teraz szukaæ ziêcia!  
Kumulacja mi³oœci do rodziny, z³oœci z powodu Khlorosian i smutku po œmierci Gotena i Kuririna skupi³y siê w synu Goku i powêdrowa³y od mózgu do wszystkich koñczyn, daj¹c mu energiê do pojedynku. Jego ciosy pada³y jak grad, porusza³ siê jak b³yskawica, co rusz zmieniaj¹c swoj¹ pozycjê i próbuj¹c pokonaæ wroga.  
Tak bardzo zaœlepi³o go to wszystko, ¿e nawet nie spostrzeg³, ¿e jego ciosy nie robi¹ na Kunatemuszki ¿adnego wra¿enia. Gohan bi³ z ca³ej si³y, a jego przeciwnik po prostu dalej wisia³ spokojnie w powietrzu, z tym przeklêtym smutkiem w oczach!  
Kunatemuszki cierpliwie znosi³ starania Son Gohana, ledwo czuj¹c jego ciosy. Nie chcia³ pokazaæ mu swojej prawdziwej si³y, obawia³ siê, ¿e móg³by zabiæ ch³opaka, gdyby chcia³ mu oddaæ. Obserwowa³ przemiane Gohana w SSJ2, widzia³, jak tamten siê poci, ale to wszystko na pró¿no.  
- Gohan, tracimy tylko czas! To Vegeta musi mnie zabiæ, nie ty! Mo¿ecie mnie atakowaæ razem, ale tylko jego cios pozwoli na wykorzystanie mojej krwi!  
Ale tamten nie s³ucha³, z³o¿y³ d³onie we w³aœciwy wzór i zacz¹³ krzyczeæ:  
- Ka - me - ha - me.  
W jego d³oniach formowa³a siê spora kula energii, czekaj¹ca tylko na ostatni¹ sylabê, by wystrzeliæ.  
W miêdzyczasie gdzieœ daleko w górach pewien podró¿nik przypatrywa³ siê szczytom ton¹cym w chmurach. Nareszcie tutaj dotar³! S³ysza³ od tubylców, ¿e tutaj mo¿na osi¹gn¹æ spokój i oczyszczenie. Tego w³aœnie potrzebowa³, kierowa³ siê do tych gór od sporego czasu. Obróci³ siê w stronê wisz¹cego nad nim nieco z ty³u ma³ego przyjaciela, by zapytaæ:  
- Piêkne, prawda? Bêdziemy tu mogli æwiczyc, ile bêdziemy chcieli.  
Wiatr powiewa³ koñcem opaski, jak¹ mówi¹cy mia³ na czole. Jeszcze odrobina szybkiego marszu i znajd¹ siê w tych piêknych górach.  
Chwilê póŸniej mijali jakiegoœ turystê id¹cego szlakiem u podnó¿a gór. Krzykn¹³ do nich:  
- Hej, wy tam, uwa¿ajcie, te góry s¹ zdradliwe! Sam doszed³em tylko do ich stóp!  
- Ja wybieram siê wy¿ej! - odkrzykn¹³ uœmiechniêty przybysz. - Zimne Góry to prawdziwe wyzwanie!  
- Zimne Góry? Ach tak, to ludowa nazwa! My nazywamy je górami Tien-szan!  
Turysta oddali³ siê, a wêdrowiec wielce zdumiony spojrza³ na przyjaciela. By³ tak zdziwiony, ¿e z czo³a sp³ynê³a mu kropla potu.  
- S³ysza³eœ, Chaozu? Góry Tien-szan! To niesamowite!  
Doprawdy, by³o to niesamowite, skoro podró¿nik nazywa³ siê Ten-shin-han i by³ jednym z wojowników Z.  
W innym miejscu przebywa³ jeszcze jeden tajemniczy osobnik. Jak na ironiê, on dobrze wiedzia³, gdzie siê znajduje. Wisia³ jak pos¹g Buddy, ze skrzy¿owanymi po turecku nogami i z za³o¿onymi rêkami. Odziany w d³ugi, bia³y p³aszcz, z zamknietymi oczami i ponur¹ min¹ odstraszy³by zapewne potencjalnego przybysza w tak¹ okolicê, bo przecie¿ któ¿by siê spodziewa³ nagle ujrzeæ wisz¹cego w powietrzu zielonego humanoida? Chyba tylko jego najlepsi przyjaciele, a tych Piccolo mia³ kilku. Wiedzia³ o wszystkim, o planie Dende'go - przecie¿ razem go wymyœlili - ale nie wtr¹ca³ siê, bo dla niego nie by³o miejsca w tym planie. Vegeta mia³ jedn¹, jedyn¹ szansê, ale musia³ sam to zrozumieæ i sam u¿yæ najpotê¿niejszej broni, jak¹ posiada³. Nawet Piccolo nie móg³ mu tego zdradziæ, wtedy nic by z tego nie wysz³o. Jednak¿e znaj¹c charakter ksiêcia Saiyanów, wszystko jest ju¿ stracone.  
Revena sta³a w³aœnie przed obliczem Lithosa, który obserwowa³ j¹ spod pó³ przymkniêtych powiek.  
- Wykona³aœ zadanie, gratulujê. Sta³aœ siê przez to jedn¹ z nas. Jeœli sobie ¿yczysz, mo¿esz zostaæ z nami na statku. Selen poka¿e ci wszystko.  
Wymieniony sta³ z boku i oczekiwa³ na decyzjê Reveny. Osobiœcie wola³by, ¿eby Revena z nimi zosta³a, czu³ siê odpowiedzialny za jej los - to on j¹ w to wszystko wci¹gn¹³. Dlatego ucieszy³ siê, kiedy Revena zgodzi³a siê tu pozostaæ. Nie wiedzia³, co naprawdê ni¹ kierowa³o.  
Posz³a spokojnie za nim do swojej kabiny. Jednak¿e coœ w niej siê zmiania³o, trucizna przestawa³a na kilka chwil mieæ na ni¹ decyduj¹cy wp³yw, a wtedy przypomina³ jej siê Yamcha. Z jendej strony by³ dla niej praktycznie obcy, a z drugiej pamiêta³a jego wzrok, gdy na ni¹ patrzy³. Zaufa³ jej w ca³oœci, a ona go zabi³a. To spojrzenie potrafi³o teraz przeciwstawiæ siê jadowi paj¹ka i czu³a, jak piek³o j¹ sumienie. Te chwile opamiêtania i ¿alu po morderstwie by³y - jak na razie - bardzo rzadkie, ale kiedy ju¿ nastêpowa³y, mia³a pod powiekami czas, kiedy mordowa³a mê¿a. To w³aœnie zdecydowa³o, ¿e pozosta³a na statku - z pragnienia cichej pomsty.  
Son Gohan stworzy³ potê¿ny promieñ energii i z wrzaskiem wystrzeli³ j¹ w stronê Kunatemuszki S¹wszêdzie.  
- ...ha! - dokoñczy³.  
Demon na u³amek chwili pozwoli³ sobie na wœciek³oœæ maluj¹c¹ siê na jego obliczu.  
- Dosyæ! - wykrzykn¹³.  
Z jego palców zaczê³y wylatywaæ pociski energii, kieruj¹ce siê prosto w zaskoczonego Son Gohana. Przypomina³o to natychmiastowe serie z broni palnej. Nie przestawa³ strzelaæ, a¿ zobaczy³, ¿e Gohan nie umie odbijaæ tylu strza³ów naraz i odczuwa ju¿ skutki tych, które przedar³y siê przez jego obronê. By³o widaæ, ¿e Gohan s³abnie, na jego ciele co centymetry krwawi³y male ranki po celnych trafieniach wroga. Demon przerwa³ ostrza³ i zwróci³ siê do Goku i syna:  
- Zrozumcie w koñcu, ¿e tak niczego nie osi¹gniemy! Zginiecie na marne.  
Na statku Lithosa panowa³ wzglêdny spokój, tylko on sam nie móg³ zaznaæ ukojenia. Wiedzia³, ¿e Vegeta jeszcze ¿yje, wyczuwa³ energiê demona, podejrzewa³ te¿, ¿e przyjaciele z Ziemi nie dadz¹ siê tak ³atwo, ale nie to go martwi³o. Nie by³ pewien, co wywo³a³o w Trunksie a¿ tak¹ przemianê, nie zamierza³ tworzyæ zadnego Miecza Z³a i trochê siê tego obawia³. Wiedzia³, ¿e w ch³opaku nie mog³o istnieæ a¿ takie z³o, by potrafi³o - po po³¹czeniu z jadem - stworzyæ t¹ potworn¹ broñ.  
W³aœciciel Miecza Z³a dotyka³ swojej broni z czci¹ godn¹ jakiegoœ pradawnego bóstwa. Szepta³ cicho:  
- Dziêki tobie pokonam wszystkich moich wrogów...Zacznê od mojego ojca, niegodnego, by byæ nim...W koñcu to ja zawsze sta³em po stronie matki, a teraz otrzyma³em œwiête prawo pomszczenia jej! Ten miecz pozwoli mi nareszcie zdobyæ nale¿ny mi szacunek i w³adzê nad tym œwiatem! A teraz czas poszukaæ mego ojczulka.  
Wzniós³ siê w powietrze i uda³ siê na poszukwianie ojca. Nie zwróci³ uwagi, ze œnieg przesta³ padaæ i powoli topnia³ w nag³ym s³oñcu. Byl tak zaaferowany sob¹, ¿e nie spostrzeg³ te¿ schowanej w pobli¿u, za niewielkim wzniesieniem terenu, postaci:  
- Nie rób tego...-szepnê³a cichutko.  
  
KONIEC ODCINKA NR. 13 


	14. chapter 14

**_Odcinek 14_**

****Vegeta wyczuÅ‚, Å¼e jego syn zbliÅ¼a siÄ™ powoli do miejsca, gdzie zebrali siÄ™ Saiyanie i Kunatemuszki. Nie widziaÅ‚ w Trunksie zÅ‚oÅ›ci, raczej satysfakcje i zadowolenie. KsiÄ…Å¼Ä™ chciaÅ‚ siÄ™ z nim spotkaÄ‡ i dokoÅ„czyÄ‡ to, co zaczÄ™Å‚o siÄ™ w ich domu, nad trupem Bulmy. WolaÅ‚ jednak mieÄ‡ ze sobÄ… mocny argument, jakim byÅ‚aby ÅšwiÄ™ta Woda zmieszana z demonicznÄ… krwiÄ… Kunatemuszki. Wczesniej jednakÅ¼e musiaÅ‚by pokonaÄ‡ swojego najlepszego przyjaciela z dawnych lat, a to nie bÄ™dzie na pewno Å‚atwe, jeÅ›li nie niemoÅ¼liwe...

Gohan juÅ¼ miaÅ‚ ponowiÄ‡ atak, kiedy Vegeta powiedziaÅ‚ gÅ‚oÅ›no:

- Trunks tu leci. Teraz zobaczycie, Å¼e wszystko z naszej - Okina i mojej - historii jest prawdÄ….

- On ma racjÄ™ - odezwaÅ‚ siÄ™ Goku. - To jest Trunks, ale inny, z czyms dziwnym w Ki, jakby skÅ‚adaÅ‚ siÄ™ z Trunksa i czegoÅ› jeszcze, ale Trunksa w nim juÅ¼ jest maÅ‚o.

- To juÅ¼ nie jest twój syn, Vegeta! - Kunatemuszki zwróciÅ‚ siÄ™ do ksiÄ™cia i dodaÅ‚ potem do wszystkich:

- Goku i Gohan, proszÄ™ was, zatrzymajcie Trunksa, a ja zmeirzÄ™ siÄ™ z VegetÄ… gdzies, gdzie nikt nie bÄ™dzie nam przeszkadzaÅ‚. Jesli Trunks zabije Vegete, to wszystko na nic.

Goku spojrzaÅ‚ w czarne oczy ksiÄ™cia Saiyanów i wyraziÅ‚ zgodÄ™ na proÅ›bÄ™ Kunatemuszki. UwierzyÅ‚ w caÅ‚a historiÄ™, gdy poczuÅ‚ dziwnÄ… falÄ™ pÅ‚ynÄ…cÄ… od Trunksa - falÄ™ obcej mocy, energiÄ™ tak potÄ™Å¼nÄ…, Å¼e prawie daÅ‚ siÄ™ pokonaÄ‡ tej sile i przez chwilÄ™ zapragnÄ…Å‚ przyÅ‚Ä…czyÄ‡ siÄ™ do Trunksa i razem z nim przemierzaÄ‡ nieboskÅ‚on w poszukiwaniu przygód.

OtrzÄ…snÄ…Å‚ siÄ™ z tej potÄ™gi i czekaÅ‚ na przybycie Trunksa.

- On mnie szuka...Å¼eby zabiÄ‡! - szepnÄ…Å‚ Vegeta, jakby dopiero teraz to do niego dotarÅ‚o. ZobaczyÅ‚ w wyobraÅºni ostatnie zdarzenia i nagle trucizna zmieszaÅ‚a siÄ™ ze zÅ‚oÅ›ciÄ… na Khlorosian, co daÅ‚o szokujÄ…cy efekt.

- Nie bÄ™dÄ™ uciekaÅ‚ przed wÅ‚asnym synem! Pokonam go, a potem zabijÄ™ ciebie, Kunatemuszki!

- To strata czasu, a Trunks ma siÅ‚Ä™, której mozesz nie powstrzymaÄ‡ - tÅ‚umaczuÅ‚ SÄ…wszÄ™dzie, ale Vegeta nie sÅ‚uchaÅ‚:

- Ja nie dam rady póÅ‚ - Saiyaninowi i do tego wÅ‚asnemu synowi?! OczywiÅ›cie, Å¼e go pokonam i to zaraz!

- PokaÅ¼ mi to! - kÅ‚ótniÄ™ przerwaÅ‚ cichy gÅ‚os, naleÅ¼Ä…cy do Trunksa. UnosiÅ‚ siÄ™ przed nimi ze stoickim spokojem na twarzy.

Wiedzieli, Å¼e siÄ™ zmieniÅ‚, wiedzieli, Å¼e ma wielkÄ… moc, Å¼e ejst inny, niÅ¼ oni. Ale nie wiedzieli nic o Mieczu ZÅ‚a. Wszyscy teraz patrzyli na tÄ… potÄ™Å¼nÄ… broÅ„, dzierÅ¼onÄ… przez Trunksa w rÄ™ku i wymierzonÄ… prosto w kierunku Vegety.

- Ty - wskazaÅ‚ ostrzem ojca - dostÄ…pisz jako pierwszy zaszczytu posmakowania tego miecza! ChodÅº, pokaÅ¼Ä™ ci gniew syna, któremu zabiÅ‚eÅ› matkÄ™!

W niesamowitej ciszy ksiÄ…Å¼Ä™ zbliÅ¼yÅ‚ siÄ™ do swego syna i przeszedÅ‚ w SSJ2. Oponent zrobiÅ‚ to samo i - niebaczni na proszÄ…ce spojrzenia zebranych - byli gotowi do rozpoczÄ™ciÄ… pojedynku. Jeszcze tylko Vegeta odezwaÅ‚ sie do nich:

- Wiem, Å¼e wolelibyÅ›cie innÄ… walkÄ™, ale tamta zaÅ‚atwiÄ™ póÅºniej! Teraz muszÄ™ zajÄ…Ä‡ siÄ™ Å›mieciem, który mam na drodze. ObiecujÄ™, Å¼e za chwilÄ™ do was wrócÄ™!

PóÅºniej uÅ›miechnÄ…Å‚ siÄ™ szeroko do syna i rzuciÅ‚ krótko:

- Zaczynaj, tchórzu. Nie mam miecza, ale i tak ciÄ™ zwyciÄ™Å¼Ä™.

A Trunks wziÄ…Å‚ pierwszy zamach.

PatrzyÅ‚a na to wszystko z doÅ‚u, tuÅ¼ przy samej ziemi, zdyszana po biegu za lecÄ…cym Trunksem. Nie mogÅ‚a mu pomóc, wiedziaÅ‚a, Å¼e teraz to juÅ¼ nie jest ten sam chÅ‚opak, jakiego kiedyÅ› poznaÅ‚a, ale nadal liczyÅ‚a, Å¼e on jakoÅ› powróci do swojej dawnej osobowoÅ›ci i Å¼e ten koszmar siÄ™ skoÅ„czy...

JednakÅ¼e dopiero miaÅ‚o siÄ™ rozpÄ™taÄ‡ piekÅ‚o. FioletowowÅ‚osy chÅ‚opak zamachnÄ…Å‚ siÄ™ mieczem i byÅ‚ pewien, Å¼e trafi prosto w swego ojca. TenÅ¼e jednak spodziewaÅ‚ siÄ™ tego ataku i przeniósÅ‚ siÄ™ szybko za plecy Trunksa. Z caÅ‚ej siÅ‚y zÅ‚Ä…czonymi rÄ™kami uderzyÅ‚ go w plecy, ale zorientowaÅ‚ siÄ™, Å¼e syn jest jeszcze odporniejszy na ból, niÅ¼ byÅ‚, bo Trunks bÅ‚yskawicznie wrÄ™cz odwróciÅ‚ siÄ™ do ojca i znów zamachnÄ…Å‚ siÄ™ mieczem. Tym razem ksiÄ…Å¼Ä™ Saiyanów równieÅ¼ zdoÅ‚aÅ‚ uskoczyÄ‡, ale koniec Miecza ZÅ‚a trafiÅ‚ go w lewe ramiÄ™, rozcinajÄ…c ubranie i raniÄ…c do krwi.

Vegeta zagryzÅ‚ zÄ™by z bólu, Miecz ZÅ‚a nie tylko rozcinaÅ‚ skórÄ™, ale i truÅ‚ krew czymÅ› szczypiÄ…cym jak pioÅ‚un. OpanowaÅ‚ jednak ból i oddaÅ‚ cios w odsÅ‚oniÄ™tÄ… szczÄ™kÄ™ syna. Bez problemów trafiÅ‚, aÅ¼ Trunksowi zÄ™by zadzwoniÅ‚y.

- Machasz i machasz, a nie trafiasz! - rzuciÅ‚ Vegeta pomiÄ™dzy kolejnymi ciosami, które Trunks blokowaÅ‚ Mieczem ZÅ‚a z ogromnÄ… Å‚atwoÅ›ciÄ….

Wreszcie tamten zdecydowaÅ‚ siÄ™ uderzyÄ‡. WykorzystaÅ‚ uÅ‚amek sekundy, gdy Vegeta Å‚apaÅ‚ oddech - Å¼aden z nich nie wiedziaÅ‚, Å¼e trucizna osÅ‚abia teraz siÅ‚y ojca Trunksa - i znów machnÄ…Å‚ Mieczem ZÅ‚a. Tym razem jednak trafiÅ‚ i to bez pudÅ‚a - broÅ„ przeciÄ™Å‚a powietrze i zagÅ‚Ä™biÅ‚a siÄ™ w lewej nodze Vegety, który odruchowo zÅ‚apaÅ‚ siÄ™ za za zranionÄ… koÅ„czynÄ™, z której strumieniem leciaÅ‚a krew.

- A ty kopiesz i kopiesz i nic z tego! - zarechotaÅ‚ zÅ‚oÅ›liwie Trunks i po raz kolejny próbowaÅ‚ uderzyÄ‡ znów Mieczem ZÅ‚a.

Tym razem jednak Vegeta odbiÅ‚ cios rÄ™kÄ…, liczÄ…c, Å¼e uderzajÄ…c w rekojeÅ›Ä‡ Miecza ZÅ‚a wytrÄ…ci Trunksowi broÅ„ z rÄ™ki. Kiedy zorientowaÅ‚ siÄ™, Å¼e siÄ™ przeliczyÅ‚, szybko wycofaÅ‚ siÄ™ kilka metrów do tyÅ‚u i wystrzeliÅ‚ spory pocisk Ki.

- Big Bang Attack!

Energia trafiÅ‚a w ciaÅ‚o Trunska, ale ten pozostaÅ‚ niewzruszony. Nie odczuwaÅ‚ Å¼adnego bólu, czuÅ‚ tylko narastajÄ…cÄ… w sobie duchowÄ… moc i zadowolenie z powodu tej walki. Wreszcie zmierzyÅ‚ siÄ™ z powaÅ¼nym przeciwnikiem i - co byÅ‚o najwaÅ¼niejsze - wie, Å¼e wygra.

Kilka z pocisków wyrwaÅ‚o spore fragmenty ubrania potomkowi ksiÄ™cia, ale Trunks na to nie zwróciÅ‚ uwagi. BÅ‚yskawicznie znalazÅ‚ siÄ™ przy Vegecie i uczyniÅ‚ szybki ruchmieczem. ByÅ‚ pewien, Å¼e zaraz bÄ™dzie po walce, wÅ‚oÅ¼yÅ‚ caÅ‚Ä… siÅ‚Ä™ w ten jeden swój cios.

Goku z Gohanem zamarli, SÄ…wszÄ™dzie zamknÄ…Å‚ oczy. WyrzucaÅ‚ sobie, Å¼e w ogóle dopuÅ›ciÅ‚ do tej walki, ale zbyt szanowaÅ‚ VegetÄ™, by mu przeszkodziÄ‡. Teraz pewnie przeklnie siÄ™ za ten szacunek...

Bardzo siÄ™ zdziwiÅ‚, kiedy otworzyÅ‚ oczy i zobaczyÅ‚, Å¼e wÅ›ciekÅ‚y Trunks mocno krwawi z rozbitego czoÅ‚a. Kunatemuszki pojÄ…Å‚, Å¼e Vegeta wykorzystaÅ‚ pozycjÄ™ Trunksa przy zadawaniu ciosu mieczem i po prostu kopnÄ…Å‚ go w gÅ‚owÄ™. Trunks upadÅ‚ na ziemie, rozbiÅ‚ cozÅ‚o i wÅ‚aÅ›nie siÄ™ podnosiÅ‚. Wszystko to trwaÅ‚o moÅ¼e 4 sekundy. Potem syn skoczyÅ‚ ku ojcu i na oÅ›lep zaczÄ…Å‚ zadawaÄ‡ ciÄ™cia Mieczem ZÅ‚a, jakby straciÅ‚ nad sobÄ… kontrolÄ™. Vegeta spokojnie odbijaÅ‚ ciosy.

W pewnym momencie starszy Saiyanin przedarÅ‚ siÄ™ przez obronÄ™ syna i mocno uderzyl go piÄ™Å›ciÄ… w brzuch. trunks zwinÄ…Å‚ siÄ™ z bólu i na moment opuÅ›ciÅ‚ miecz. Vegeta poprawiÅ‚ kopniakiem od góry w plecu syna, a kiedy tamten spadaÅ‚ na ziemiÄ™, on zdÄ…Å¼yÅ‚ jeszcze znaleÅºÄ‡ siÄ™ pod jego ciaÅ‚em tuÅ¼ przed upadkiem i silnym wykopem posÅ‚aÅ‚ go znów w powietrze. Kiedy Trunks leciaÅ‚ wysoko w chmurki, ojciec, juÅ¼ pewien zwyciÄ™stwa, wystrzeliÅ‚ kolejnÄ… falÄ™ energii:

- Final Flash!

WydawaÅ‚oby siÄ™, Å¼e to koniec walki. Pewny siebie Vegeta skrzyÅ¼owaÅ‚ na piersiach rÄ™ce i obserwowaÅ‚ chmurÄ™ dymu rozpoÅ›cierajÄ…cÄ… siÄ™ przed nim. PrzeszedÅ‚ zresztÄ… znów w normalny tryb, teraz jego czarne wÅ‚osy powiewaÅ‚y dostojnie na wietrze.

Zza oparów cicho wyÅ‚oniÅ‚ siÄ™ Trunks z uÅ›miechem na ustach. WiedziaÅ‚, Å¼e Vegeta spodziewa siÄ™ zobaczyÄ‡ jego trupa, zresztÄ… patrzyÅ‚ zupeÅ‚nie gdzie indziej. Energia Ki nie zrobiÅ‚a mu zbyt wielkiej krzywdy, wydawaÅ‚oby siÄ™ nawet, Å¼e daje mu jeszcze potÄ™Å¼niejszÄ… moc - jak niegdyÅ› androidom Doktora Gero...

Kakarotto i syn nie zdÄ…Å¼yli ostrzec Vegety, Okina tylko westchnÄ…Å‚, gdy ujrzaÅ‚, jak chÅ‚opak z Mieczem ZÅ‚a wychodzi z mgÅ‚y i wykonuje cios broniÄ…. KsiÄ…Å¼Ä™ staÅ‚ tyÅ‚em, nie zdÄ…Å¼yÅ‚ siÄ™ nawet odwróciÄ‡, kiedy poczuÅ‚, jak Miecz ZÅ‚a przecina mu skórÄ™ na plecach i zadaje ból piekÄ…cym ogniem.

- To koniec - szepnÄ…Å‚ tylko Kunatemuszki.

Krew zabarwiÅ‚a ubranie ksiÄ™cia, ale nie tak bardzo, jak spodziewaÅ‚by siÄ™ tego Son goku, Gohan i SÄ…wszÄ™dzie. Miecz Trunksa zdoÅ‚aÅ‚ boleÅ›nie preciÄ…Ä‡ plecy ksiÄ™cia, ale nie rozciÄ…Å‚ samego Vegety na póÅ‚, tylko mocno zraniÅ‚. Sam Trunks ciÄ™Å¼ko siÄ™ zdziwiÅ‚, kiedy nagle coÅ› wytrÄ…ciÅ‚o mu z reki broÅ„ i poparzyÅ‚o palce. ZdÄ…Å¼yÅ‚ chwyciÄ‡ miecz i razem z innymi spojrzaÅ‚, kto wystrzeliÅ‚ ten dziwny pocisk Ki, ratujÄ…c tym Å¼ycie Vegety. KsiÄ…Å¼Ä™ zaÅ› zdoÅ‚aÅ‚ wylÄ…dowaÄ‡ i zbieraÅ‚ nowe siÅ‚y do ataku, równieÅ¼ zaskoczony niespodziewanÄ… pomoca z doÅ‚u. Wszyscy razem wpatrywali siÄ™ w dziewczynÄ™ stojÄ…cÄ… na ziemi i wpatrzonÄ… we wÅ‚asne rÄ™ce.

- Kim jesteÅ›? - pierwszy odezwaÅ‚ siÄ™ Gohan. - Nie mogÄ™ zmierzyÄ‡ twojej siÅ‚y, jakbyÅ› byÅ‚a ZiemiankÄ… o moÅ¼liwoÅ›ciach zwykÅ‚ego czÅ‚owieka. to jednak jest nieprawda, bo posÅ‚ugujesz siÄ™ Ki. SkÄ…d wiÄ™c pochodzisz?

- Ja...jestem ZiemiankÄ…...nie wiem, skÄ…d tak umiem, ale pewnego dnia odkryÅ‚am w sobie ta siÅ‚Ä™...-opowiadaÅ‚a lÄ…dujÄ…cemu obok Gohanowi.

- Dlaczego uratowaÅ‚aÅ› Å¼ycie Vegecie? - sondowaÅ‚ Gohan. - Czy masz coÅ› wspólnego z Khlorosianami i ich atakiem?

- Nie. Wiem tylko tyle, ile tu usÅ‚yszaÅ‚am...BiegÅ‚am za Trunksem, kiedy tu leciaÅ‚, nie chciaÅ‚am, Å¼eby zrobiÅ‚ to, co zamierzaÅ‚. Nie umiem jednak go powstrzymaÄ‡.

Gohan widziaÅ‚, Å¼e tamta nie ma zielonych Å¼yÅ‚, sÅ‚uchaÅ‚ wiÄ™c jej bezpiecznie, chcoiaÅ¼ bez zaufania.

- SkÄ…d znasz jego imiÄ™? Czemu wtrÄ…casz siÄ™ w nasze sprawy, co Å‚Ä…czy ciÄ™ z naszym przeciwnikiem? - drÄ…Å¼yÅ‚ dalej syn Goku.

- KiedyÅ› siÄ™ spotkaliÅ›my, ale on tego nie pamiÄ™ta. ByÅ‚am tylko krótko pracownicÄ… Capsule Corporation...

**_KONIEC ODCINKA NR. 14_**


	15. chapter 15

Odcinek 15

- Capsule Corporation? - zdziwi³ siê Trunks. - Nie przypominam sobie, abym spotka³ kiedykolwiek kogoœ takiego, jak ty.  
- Wiem, Trunks...- powiedzia³a cicho dziewczyna. - Pracowa³am jako sekretarka tylko przez dwa miesi¹ce, a potem odesz³am. Có�, redukcja etatów...Ale nigdy nie zapomnê, jak któregoœ dnia urz¹dza³eœ przyjêcie z okazji rocznicy istnienia Capsule Corporation i osobiœcie mnie na nie zaprosi³eœ. Wtedy porozmawialiœmy chwilê i od tej pory bardzo ciê polubi³am. Potem zaprosi³eœ mnie na kolacjê w Food Mix i nawet zaczê³am mieæ nadziejê na przyjaŸñ...Kilka tygodni póŸniej za to dosta³am od ciebie wymówienie.  
Syn ksiêcia zamruga³ oczami, zanim sobie wreszcie przypomnia³:  
- Sira? Ale przecie¿ chyba nie myœlisz¿e rozbudzi³em w tobie coœ tylko po to¿eby zakpiæ z ciebie? Korporacja musia³a przejœæ w drug¹ fazê i wtedy postanowi³em...A zreszt¹, czy to kogoœ obchodzi! - rozeŸli³ siê nagle syn Vegety. - Uratowa³aœ przez g³upi przypadek najwiêkszego drania i teraz zginiesz za to...- jadowicie siê uœmiechn¹³ i b³yskawicznie znalaz³ siê tu¿ przy niej, chc¹c zabiæ Mieczem Z³a.  
Gohan z miejsca zorientowa³ siê, co kombinuje Trunks, widzia³ ogniki w jego oczach i poczu³ rosn¹c¹ agresjê w jego mózgu. Gdy syn Briefsów doskoczy³ do Siry, Son Gohan postanowi³ nie dopuœciæ do tej œmierci.  
Rêka Vegety nie zd¹¿y³a wystrzeliæ do Trunksa, choæ ksi¹¿ê ju¿ mia³ gotowy pocisk Ki. SpóŸni³ siê o u³amki sekund. Goku z Kunatemuszki tylko krzyknêli. A Trunks wbi³ a¿ po rêkojeœæ swój miecz w samo serce...Son Gohana. Ch³opak ciê¿ko upad³ na ziemiê, krew buchnê³a z rany, a jej potok siê powiêkszy³, kiedy Trunks z pogardliwym rzuceniem oka na agoniê dawnego kolegi, wyj¹³ miecz z jego cia³a.  
- Jesteœcie tacy...emocjonalni! - rzuci³ ze wzgard¹ Trunks.  
Tego by³o ju¿ za wiele. Goku przeszed³ w mgnieniu oka w SSJ2 i natar³ na Trunksa z dzikim okrzykiem. Kunatemuszki w miêdzyczasie rzek³ do Vegety:  
- Ksi¹¿ê...ju¿ czas. Krwawi ci serce, masz pokrwawione i plecy, ale musisz mnie pokonaæ. Za moment i Vegeta stan¹³ przed swoim przeciwnikiem.  
Tylko Sira zosta³a przy konaj¹cym Son Gohanie. Klêknê³a i po³o¿y³a jego g³owê na swych kolanach. £zy skapywa³y na jego twarz, gdy bezw³adnie le¿a³ na pod³o¿u mokrym od w³asnej krwi. Œmieræ pozwoli³a mu tylko powiedzieæ jedno krótkie zdanie:  
- Proszê, odwróæ to z³o.  
Zaraz potem skona³, a Sira wci¹¿ trzyma³a jego rêkê i tak klêcz¹c obserwowa³a obie walki w powietrzu, w duchu pamiêtaj¹c proœbê Son Gohana. Uczyniæ musi coœ, ale nie wie nawet, co!  
Trunks nie przerazi³ siê ataku Goku, mia³ Miecz Z³a i potêgê jadu Khlorosian. Kiedy Saiyanin natar³ na niego, bez problemu odbi³ cios woln¹ rêk¹ i sam rozpocz¹³ atak. W miêdzyczasie Vegeta zaatakowa³ swego dawnego przyjaciela. Po szybkiej wymianie ciosów i bloków zorientowa³ siê¿e nie za bardzo jest w stanie cokolwiek zrobiæ, a co dopiero pokonaæ cz³onka ludu Okina. Choæ wk³ada³ ca³e swoje serce w walkê -a przecie¿ dla niej ¿y³ - to ju¿ po kilku chwilach sp³ywa³ potem i krwi¹. Wiele razy nie widzia³ nawet ciosu, który ³ama³ mu kolejne koœci w i tak ju¿ potwornie obola³ym ciele. Jasna poœwiata bi³a od obu wojoników dobra, bo zarówno Vegeta jak i Goku walczyli w SSJ3. Ich przeciwnicy byli jednak przygotowani wcale nie gorzej, by nie powiedzieæ¿e...nieco lepiej. Podczas któregoœ z kolejnych lotów w niebo po przyjêciu mocnego ciosu Vegeta oderwa³ wzrok od smutnego Kunatemuszki i rzuci³ okiem na to, co dzia³o siê nieco dalej - na potyczkê Goku z Trunksem. A tam dzia³o siê wiele. Zdziwiony Goku w³aœnie otrzyma³ kolejne kopniêcie w brzuch, co na moment wp³ynê³o mu na zmys³y. Szybko jednak odzyska³ zdolnoœæ ruchu i odda³ cios równie mocny prosto w klejnoty Trunksa.  
- Przepraszam! - powiedzia³ weso³o, gdy Trunks lekko siê spoci³ z bólu. Zwêzi³ jednak oczy syn Vegety i teraz to on machn¹³ Mieczem Z³a prosto w czaszkê starszego Saiyanina.  
Krew buchnê³a strumieniem, ale Goku tylko otar³ to, co zala³o mu oczy i rzuci³ siê z wrzaskiem w wir walki.  
Rechot posiadacza Miecza Z³a zabrzmial jak uderzenie pioruna w wielkie drzewo. Tym razem zacz¹³ znów bawiæ siê w odbijanie ciosów Mieczem, staraj¹c siê tylko zirytowaæ przeciwnika swoimi docinkami, które wypowiada³:  
- Goku, czy móg³byœ skoñczyæ...- przerwa³, by odbiæ cios -...t¹ g³upi¹...- znów przerwa na chwilkê-...rozgrzewkê? W koñcu - pauza - oboje wiemy¿e - przerwa - mo¿esz wiêcej!  
Gdzieœ w sercu Goku zaczê³a siê rodziæ nienawiœæ do Trunksa, ale szybko j¹ zgasi³. - Po prostu nie chcê ciê zabiæ! - odrzek³ Trunksowi, wal¹c go przy okazji w plecy, bo znalaz³ siê za nim dziêki technice teleportu.  
Trunks zwin¹³ siê trochê z bólu, a trochê dla zmiany pozycji. Wykrêci³ siê w locie w przeciwna stronê i po prostu z³apa³ Goku jedn¹ rêk¹ - bo mia³ Miecz w drugiej - za lew¹ nogê. Trzyma³ go tak i coraz szybciej krêci³ nim woko³o.  
- Masz za ma³¹ szybkoœæ, by mnie pokonaæ, mistrzu! - zadrwi³ z niego Trunks.  
Goku szybko zbiera³ myœli i energiê do dalszej bitwy, chocia¿ pêd, z jakim okolica przelatywa³a mu przed oczami, sprzyja³ raczej md³oœciom, ni¿ myœleniu o walce.  
W pewnej chwili Trunks puœci³, ale Goku nie dane by³o spokojnie gruchn¹æ w glebê. Spad³ na niego grad ciosów w ka¿dy kawa³ek cia³a, bo syn mniejszego Saiyanina podlecia³ do wroga i zasypywa³ go razami. W koñcu znudzi³o mu siê ok³adanie Goku i pos³a³ go na ziemiê jednym celnym kopniakiem. Nie skoñczy³ jednak na tym i tu¿ za spadaj¹cym Goku wystrzeli³ swój firmowy atak:  
- Burning Attack!  
Trafi³ w cel bez pud³a. Okolica wzbogaci³a siê o kolejn¹ dolinê, a obszar bitwy pokry³a masa kurzu.  
W miêdzyczasie by³a pracownica Capsule Corporation zdo³a³a zaci¹gn¹æ cia³o Son Gohana za pobliski wzgórek i stamt¹d obserwowa³a walkê. Oczywiœcie najbardziej ciekawi³y j¹ losy Vegety syna, ale i ta druga by³a bardzo ciekawa. Przecie¿ wa¿y³y siê losy œwiata, a mo¿e nawet i Kosmosu. Dlatego z rozpacz¹ zauwa¿y³a¿e nie tylko Goku, ale i Vegeta l¹duj¹ w pyle drogi po ciosach ich nieprzyjació³.  
Prawda, tak siê z³o¿y³o¿e obok Goku uderzy³ o ziemiê ledwo przytomny ksi¹¿ê. S¹wszêdzie wcale go nie oszczêdza³ przez wzgl¹d na dawne czasy. Wrêcz przeciwnie, sumiennie wykonywa³ swoje demoniczne przykazania. Choæ bola³o go serce, patrzy³, jak obaj przedstawiciele dumnej rasy kocz¹ pokonani u jego i Trunksa stóp.  
Mimo ran zadanych zarówno Mieczem Z³a, jak i z r¹k Kunatemuszki, w ksiêciu Vegecie by³a jeszcze jakaœ nadzieja, choæ sam nie za bardzo mia³ ju¿ si³. Razy przeciwnika by³y conajmniej dwa razy mocniejsze od zwyk³ych - wed³ug normy Saiyanina oczywiœcie - i szybko sprawi³y¿e Vegeta le¿a³ ciê¿ko poobijany, krwawi¹cy i ju¿ jako zwyk³y Saiyanin. Otworzy³ obola³e oko i spojrza³ na przyjaciela, ale Goku nie porusza³ siê. - Proszê...ratuj nasz honor! - szepn¹³, nim S¹wszêdzie nadlecia³ jak bomba zrzucona na Japoniê i wbi³ mu piêœæ w brzuch. Zapad³a ciemnoœæ.  
Za to na statku Khlorosian toczy³a siê dziwna rozmowa. Bowiem gdy Selen mia³ ju¿ wyjœæ z kabiny Reveny, ta zatrzyma³a go, mówi¹c:  
- Selenie...powiedz, czy kiedyœ kogokolwiek zabi³eœ?  
Selen odwróci³ siê od drzwi i popatrzy³ na ni¹ wnikliwie, nim odpowiedzia³:  
- Zapewne wiesz¿e moja matka nie by³a Khlorosiank¹. Nauczy³a mnie wielu m¹droœci - tak¿e tej, by walczyæ, gdy nas zaatakuj¹. Póki nasza planeta istnia³a, nie musia³em siêgaæ po broñ, ale któregoœ dnia jeden cz³owiek - w³aœciwie Saiyanin - spuœci³ na nas Silent Dynamite - wybuch³o cicho, ale kataklizm obj¹³ ca³a planete i zniszczy³ j¹. Od tej pory przysi¹g³em mu œmieræ!  
- Czyli on bêdzie...twoim pierwszym? I bêdziesz zadowolony, kiedy on zginie? - Ja...- tutaj Selen przerwa³. - W koñcu on zniszczy³ nie tylko planetê, ale i moje ¿ycie, moj¹ rodzinê, mój œwiat!  
- Myslisz¿e tak wróc¹ do ciebie? - zapyta³a cicho Revena, myœl¹c o Yamchy i jego œmierci.  
- Nie, ale zemszczê siê na nim i poczuje to samo, co ja kiedyœ, gdy Silent Dynamite zabi³ wszystko, co ukocha³em!  
- A jeœli musia³? - dziewczyna d³ugo nad tym myœla³a. - Jeœli ktoœ kaza³ mu to zrobiæ?  
Nadesz³a szybko i niespodziewanie. Chaozu ani Ten - shin - han nie mieli czasu siê odezwaæ, kiedy zatrzês³y siê góry, na które dopiero co weszli. O sobie da³ znaæ tajny uk³ad Kunatemuszki z si³ami dobrai z³a i tym razem spowodowa³ trzêsienie ziemi w tych górach. Zanim cokolwiek do nich mog³o dptrzec, ze wszystkich wierzcho³ków od³ama³y siê kamienie i toczy³y siê b³yskawicznie lawin¹ na zaskoczonych turystów. O ile normalny wypadek mo¿na by³o jeszcze prze¿yæ, to trzêsienia ziemi, lawiny i na dodatek gwa³townego wiatru nie da³o siê ju¿ wytrzymaæ. Wszystko to trwa³o kilka minut, zupe³nie grzebi¹c pod stertami ska³ i kamieni zarówno jednego, jak i drugiego z wojowników. A jeœli wojownicy dobra zgina, to kolejna ofiara w³aœnie zosta³a poniesiona na marne...

KONIEC ODCINKA NR. 15 


End file.
